Joseph
by riaam
Summary: How a man can fall in love with a woman... Even if she's the Queen!
1. Chapter 1

I have not forgotten that I have two unfinished stories, but this one is so long in my head and I decided to try it.

If I could choose my soul mate, it would be Joseph. But since I'm too old for choices, it's fiction, lol.

With much AU to the mix, it starts with Rupert and Philippe still alive. As always and because they are my favorite pair, Clarisse and Joseph.

Have fun, and if you have 30 seconds, leave a review, please.

C & J ... Well, J & C

"I can not stand this woman!"

"Speak down, please! This matter does not interest us. Besides, she's his wife! They're married."

"I do not want to speak lower. This is my house! And I do not understand your position ... You who always defended him ... "

"And I will continue to do so! But what is it that interests you so much, whether Sandra has a lover or not? You, who are the last person to defend the vows of a marriage! "

"Enough, Clarisse! You're deflecting the topic of the conversation..." Clarisse looked at Rupert, took off her glasses, and set the book on her lap.

"Don't you care to talk about your achievements? Do not take me for a fool, Rupert. Tell me why this sudden fury? "Rupert got up irritably and went to the beverage cabinet.

"I do not understand why there's never ice or whiskey in your suite!" Clarisse looked at the book again.

"Maybe because I do not put ice in the tea, and my company rarely goes beyond tea or hot chocolate." Rupert filled his whiskey glass and returned to Clarisse, but instead of sitting down, he stand up by the fireplace, to look at Clarisse.

"Do you really want me to believe you were never unfaithful to me? Not even with Joseph? He follows you with more dedication than a watchdog, treats you like a Queen ... "Clarisse smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I meant, of course she treats you like a queen ... Idolize you, kiss the floor you step on. Do you want to tell me he never tried your sheets? "He asked sarcastically.

Once more Clarisse put the book back in her lap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"For a few moments, I thought you were drunk but not. You're just being stupid and rude. But I tell you one thing, I am sorry that I am unable to break my vows ... You do not deserve my loyalty ... "

"I will not continue arguing with you." And he drank the whiskey at once. "I do not even know why we started this conversation."

"We started because it bothered you too much to see Sandra or a woman like her, because you're not sure, to kiss another man passionately! We started this conversation, my husband, because I think you're jealous. But beware, if Joseph knows you're so interested in getting his wife into your bed, he might not respond very well ... "

"Such nonsense, Clarisse. I told you I can not stand her. How annoying you are! I'm going to sleep, it's always better than to be here listening to your lack of sense! "

"Lack of sense? Allright ... The best thing to do is to end this conversation. We are two days from Christmas, Pierre and Philippe arrive tomorrow and I do not want to contribute to ruin the Christmas spirit. Good evening, Rupert. "Rupert stared at her in silence for a few minutes. Clarisse never looked away from the book. Then Rupert, completely annoyed, set the glass down on the table in front of Clarisse and left without a word. Joseph was alone in the Security office, and one minute after the King left and after making sure he was in his suite, Clarisse's phone rang. She looked at her watch and smiled. At that hour, only Joseph would be brave enough to call her.

"Hello?"

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry I'm calling at such a late hour, but I just wanted to make sure everything's okay."

"Thank you, Joseph. I'm fine, there's no reason to worry. See you tomorrow! "Clarisse said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow ... Clarisse!"

"Much, much better, Joseph! It does not cost you anything to treat me by my name, when we're alone, don't you think? "Joseph laughed.

"I think you're right. Sweet dreams, Clarisse. "

"It will be ..." Clarisse whispered. "Good dreams, Joseph!" And she hung up the phone. The conversation with Rupert did not leave her head. Nor the warm, sweet sound of Joseph's voice. At the end of ten minutes Clarisse noticed with horror that she was still smiling and the phone in her hand, although she had already finished the call for more than ten minutes ... Clarisse, behave yourself! You'll still get in trouble with Rupert and cause Joseph to be dismissed. Poor Joseph, being fired because the Queen finds him sexy, attractive, sweet, sweet, strong, dedicated, powerful, sensitive, warm ... "Clarisse sighed and prepared to go to bed. Her hottest thoughts about Joseph were all hers. They were part of her secret fantasies ... After all, queens can also have fantasies ...

Joseph opened the door slowly. Sandra slept and he did not want her to wake up. He slowly lifted the blanket and lay down. Sandra felt him arrive and lay on her back.

"Good evening. You arrive later and later. You're unbearable. "

"Sandra, please. I'm tired, honey. It was one day ... "Joseph turned to her and rested his hand on her waist.

"Spare me, please. Your life is only that palace, the King, the Queen, the Princes. Nothing else matters. "Sandra pretended to be hurt.

"That's not true, my dear. But I take my job very seriously. The responsibility of being the Queen's bodyguard is enormous. You know that. But what's wrong? "Joseph pulled her to him and kissed her shoulder.

"I feel so alone ... I feel I do not have your attention. It's just her, only her. I can not stand her anymore. "

"Do not say that, my dear. I know our marriage is not easy and we have many misunderstandings, maybe more than usual, but we both have to compromise ... "

"I do not want kids! I told you! "

"Well, you said but ... I will not discuss it." Joseph lay back on the bed.

"What do you mean? I'm 28 and you're 45 ... Are not you expecting me to be fat and streaked just so you can be a dad? "Joseph sat on the bed to try to calm his anger.

"I do not expect anything, Sandra. But I remind you that until the day of our marriage you told me every day that you could not wait until you were a mother ... that it was your dream ... that you would only feel complete when you were a mother! You changed a lot. And do not worry, tomorrow we will not go to Christmas lunch at the palace. "He got up from the bed, put on a robe, and left the room. Sandra did not answer. This was not going well ... And she wanted TO MUCH go to Christmas lunch. Rupert was a very small step away from jumping into her bed. But now Joseph was very angry. She had to think of something ... And quickly. A few minutes later, she sat down next to him in the living room.

"My love ..." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Sandra, please. I need to be a little alone. "

"My love, I'll tell you a secret ... My secret!" Joseph looked at her. Sandra covered her face with her hands and pretended to start crying.

"Joseph, I'm barren! I can not have children ... "Joseph looked at her in shock. "I never told you why I'm doing a treatment ... I want to give you a child. Or two, or three. I want to make you the happiest man in the world and I feel like a useless woman ... What I want the most in the world is to be the mother of your children. "Joseph rose and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. Then he took her in his arms and led her into the bedroom. She leaned her head against his chest and smiled ... It was so easy to manipulate Joseph.

The next day, Sandra woke up early and woke him up too.

"Wake up, Joseph. We'll be late. "

"Late for what? Today we can spend the day in bed. "And he kissed her.

"We have to be in the palace at 11am. Get up. How boring. "

"But we're not going to lunch ..."

"Of course we will go. I bought a gorgeous outfit. You'll love it. "

"But…"

"Come on, get up. I'll take shower first. "

Joseph got up and went to breakfast. Half an hour later Sandra entered the kitchen and Joseph was speechless.

"So? Do you like it? "Sandra wore a long, red suit with a neckline that almost showed her belly button and without back. A thin shaft, close to the neck, joined both sleeves, preventing the slip of the shoulders. The lycra-based fabric marked every inch of her body, leaving nothing to imagination.

"Sandra ... I like it, of course, but ... Don't you think too much for a Christmas lunch? It is only with the palace staff. I think the dress code is casual ... "

"Are you saying that I am inferior to the Queen?"

"What? No. But what are you talking about? "

"If she used this outfit, you would not object ..."

"But Her Majesty would never wear such a dress. And besides, I'm not the one who should talk about it. "

"I'm going like this and I advise you to get ready soon. We do not want to be late. "

Joseph took a deep breath and did not answer. His will was to tell her to change immediately, because she looked… well, strange, but he was not the man to talk bad to a woman, let alone to the one he was married to...


	2. Chapter 2

The Christmas lunch was, for all the employees of the Palace, the highlight of the year. In addition to Clarisse and Rupert, the young princes also joined them and, for a few hours, were really a large family. Sandra did not hide the excitement of sitting at the same table as the Monarchs. Joseph was getting deeply annoyed with her. Besides the dress being completely out of the context of the celebrations, all the excitement of Sandra made him enraged. Joseph had always been a low-profile and Sandra the opposite, the more you noticed her, the better.

Rupert and Clarisse went downstairs together, and when the doors of the room opened, their eyes instinctively searched for the same couple. Clarisse smiled when she met Joseph's eyes on her. Rupert's jaw dropped when he saw Sandra. She returned his gaze, and without even remembering that Clarisse might be looking at her, she licked her lips, making Rupert almost mad with desire. Joseph was so distracted to look at Clarisse that he did not even notice this scandalous flirt between Rupert and Sandra, yet several of his colleagues were even attentive...

Pierre and Philippe entered, and, more informal than their parents, kissed the back of Sandra's hand and gave Joseph a hug.

"Joseph, how are you? I always ask for you to mother but it is much better to see you in person, "said Philippe with a smile.

"If you were not half a world away, it would be easier to see him." Pierre smiled and hugged Joseph too. "How are you, Joseph?"

"I'm fine," said Joseph truly happy. "I'm getting old, but I still give you a thrashing in the Basketball."

"Do not count on it. Since I've been in San Francisco, I've been training almost every day! You're already challenged to a "one-o-one" the day after tomorrow. "

"Challenge accepted, Philippe. Do you also participate, Pierre? "

"Of course. I can't let my little brother have all the fun. "And the three of them let out a laugh. Clarisse watched them from a distance. Joseph had always treated the young princes as a father, and she felt so good watching them. Pierre and Philippe loved Joseph, and when they were little, they followed him everywhere, leaving Rupert on the verge of a fit of nerves. From time to time her eyes returned to Rupert and to Joseph's scandalous wife. God, that woman annoyed her, and it was not even the scandalous way in which she insinuated herself to Rupert, but the fact that she was betraying Joseph. How did she have the nerve to treat so contemptuously, a fantastic man like Joseph? Clarisse considered Joseph her best friend, her confidant, and the only person to whom she trusted her and her children's lives. When Joseph told her that he was going to marry Sandra, Clarisse was puzzled. They dated so little time and Sandra looked so new but so ... Confident. But as a true friend, she supported him in the decision. Sandra could be a good person and Joseph seemed happy ...

"Mom ...?" Clarisse was ripped off to her daydream by Philippe. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I dare not ask where your thought was, Mama."

"Philippe, do not think it's the fact that you're a grown man, that prevent you to be admonished with my fan..." And they both laughed. Joseph continued to talk to Pierre, and Rupert took advantage of it to approach Sandra.

"It is almost impossible to believe that my wife's diligent bodyguard leaves a true goddess alone. You never know what might be on the lookout ... We have to always take care of what is ours" Rupert was completely against Sandra's back and she made sure to move her hips slightly, so that she brushed her butt in it. Rupert was almost losing his ability to think.

"Your Majesty, no woman has the luck of your wife, to have such a sexy, handsome, handsome, handsome, sensual, romantic and... with such strong sex appeal for a husband." Sandra said in a hoarse voice.

"Clarisse does not give me any value ... Ignore me ... I think she'll have lovers ... I feel unhappy and alone ..." Rupert's hand rested for a few seconds on Sandra's hip but then withdrew it before either Clarisse or Joseph gave it , But Pierre was the most attentive of all and, along with Philippe, fierce protector of his mother. He immediately approached Rupert and Sandra, and unceremoniously took Sandra's arm by the elbow and pulled her slightly away from his father.

"I hope you both realize that only a blind man does not see the scandalous flirt of both. As for you, my lady, I am indifferent to what you do in your life ... "Rupert was furious but the presence of others, especially Joseph and Clarisse, prevented him from dragging his son away and teaching him the meaning of good- ways.

"Pierre! Shut up immediately. Who are you ... "But now Pierre interrupted him too.

"Ma'am, I do not care what you do with your life but it bothers me greatly, the humiliation that is imposing on my mother and Joseph. I ask you to take your things and leave this palace alone, immediately! "Rupert could no longer hide the fury and only at great cost, he managed to speak quietly:

"Who are you? Sandra is my guest ... "

"Immediately, Ma'am. Make up the excuse you want. Now, if you excuse me, I'll return to a real Lady, my mother! "Then he inclined his head slightly:

"Ma'am, Your Majesty." And he turned his back, letting Rupert and Sandra froze with rage.

"Sandra, I do not know how to apologize for my son ..." said Rupert, feeling humiliated.

"Your Majesty, you were a true gentleman. You could not do more. Your son is very rude ... But it is better to withdraw ... I do not want to cause you problems and today I would not be able to stop looking at you, not wanting you ... "

"Sandra ..." Rupert swallowed. "We have to find ourselves in a quiet place, where we can talk ... more at ease ..."

"I'm going home, Your Majesty ..." And bit her lower lip. Rupert closed his eyes for fear of not resist. Then Sandra approached Joseph and Pierre.

"Love ..." She said I can't stay any longer. I'm terribly ill-disposed. I want to go home."

"What's the matter, Sandra? Is everything okay with you? "Asked Joseph concerned.

"I'm fine, don't be boring. But I do not want you to go with me, I want to be alone. You stay here and have fun .. "

"No way, I'm going with you," said Joseph, getting ready to leave.

"Then, I will not go!"

"But Sandra ..." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I want to be alone! Leave me alone. I'm sick of you. "The high pitched voice made Clarisse and Philippe look at them. Joseph was stunned.

"Sandra, take it easy. But what's wrong, dear? "Joseph put his arm around her waist and tried to kiss her but Sandra kept him from pushing.

"Enough. Do not touch me again. I do whatever I want out of my life. As I wish and when I want. And you're not going to stop me, do you understand? "Joseph tried to grab her arm, but she shook him.

"Stop it immediately, you're embarrassing me in front of all my colleagues and bosses." Joseph said in a low tone but Sandra burst into laughter.

"I think they already have a lot of fun at your expense ... Especially when they look at me and no one understands how a bald old man like you married a woman like me... But now that's enough. I'm sick of you, your smell, your arrogance, your service 24/7 ... I need someone hot and hot ... And right now, I want to say that I'm not sterile but you remembered telling you that I was having a treatment...? "

"Yes ..." Joseph answered almost in fear ...

"I still do ... But it's to NOT have children. I do not want children, let alone yours!" She shouted. The silence in the room was embarrassing. Clarisse was horrified. Joseph lowered his eyes and stepped back, letting Sandra through. She passed Joseph without looking, smiled triumphantly at Clarisse, and as she walked past Rupert, she murmured very quietly. "I'll be waiting at home." And she left. Rupert looked at Pierre but this one went to Joseph.

"Wow old man, what a ... I do not know how you have patience. Let's have a Martini to whet your appetite for lunch? "Pierre asked trying to minimize Sandra's untimely departure. Clarisse and Philippe joined them. Joseph was mortified by this attitude of his wife. "I think they already have a lot of fun at your expense ... Especially when they look at me and no one understands how a bald old man like you married a woman like me ..." "NO Have children ... "Joseph dropped into a chair and hid his face in his hands. Pierre was preparing to sit next to him when Clarisse and Philippe approached.

"For the Martini no one invites us," Clarisse said with a smile. Joseph needed a friendly shoulder, and she was more than ready to help him. Joseph smiled.

"Your ..." Joseph was about to begin, but Clarisse interrupted him immediately. He rose.

"Clarisse. It's Clarisse, Joseph. "He smiled. Only her voice was more than enough to melt his heart, but at this moment, the shame she felt was too much to let his fantasies run freely.

"Clarisse! Pierre and Philippe ... I do not know how to apologize for my wife's behavior ... "

"Joseph, we've all known you for many years. You are my best friend and you have been more father to my children than my husband. You are part of this family and nothing, but nothing at all of what your wife can do or say will change the deep friendship that any of us have for you. And now let's go to our Martini. It's Christmas. It's time to celebrate joys and not sorrows." Clarisse said with a smile. Philippe looked at his brother and looked down. Pierre went personally to get the Martini, and after a few minutes everyone was already chatting excitedly. Rupert had fraternized during lunch with the servants of the palace, but he never approached Joseph. At the end of lunch, coffee was served in the ballroom and the orchestra began to play soft melodies. Pierre wanted to clarify the whole situation with his father, still trying his mother's not to find Rupert infidelity. But the main problem is that, now, is Joseph's wife. Not one that most likely none of them would ever see again. This time it was Sandra ... Joseph's wife ... Clarisse followed discreetly, all Pierre's movements and immediately realized that, also Pierre was aware of the flirt between his father and Sandra. But her main concern was Joseph. Her FRIEND Joseph. Now was not the time to analyze her fantasies, where Joseph had the lead role ... Now the moment was supportive ...

"Today we invert the roles ... Joseph, do you give me the honor of this dance?" Clarisse asked with a smile. Pierre and Philippe laughed and Joseph smiled.

"Nothing will give me more pleasure, Your Majesty!" And he took her hand, leading her into the middle of the Ballroom. Suddenly, all the conversations were no longer important, and all eyes were fixed on the Queen and her bodyguard. The orchestra performed the traditional dance of Genovia, a serene melody between the waltz and the tango, which Joseph and Clarisse interpreted so smoothly, so serenely, so perfectly that they almost seemed to dance together for decades. Rupert was talking to Arthur when Artur noticed the pair.

"Your wife has a body ..." Arthur said with lustful eyes.

"I do not want to know about my wife. I'm talking to you about Sandra. You think I'm a little interested in Clarisse? "Rupert said without turning around.

"We have been friends for many years so I feel free to propose a little exchange ... We could have a vacation together and ... We changed women. What do you think? "Rupert put down the glass ... He was not interested in Clarisse but she was not for any other man ... Not even a good friend.

"No. No way!"

"If it's not me ... It's the bodyguard!" Said Artur Mabrey in a joking tone.

"What are you saying?" And Mabrey nodded toward the pair.

Rupert clenched his fists and waited for the song to end. Then he approached Clarisse and, wordlessly, took her by the hand, almost dragged her into the middle of the room, and with the other hand he grasped her by the waist and leaned against her, pressing her against him.

"Rupert, what are you doing? What nonsense…" Clarisse murmured. Rupert, without letting go of her hand, pulled her away from him, then pulled her again, whirling her around, and when she returned to lie against his chest, he kissed her fiercely on the lips. Philippe and Joseph looked at them in amazement, as did the rest of the staff, however, Pierre was furious because he knew perfectly well what his father was doing. Clarisse put her hands on his chest and shoved him.

"Rupert ..." He kissed her again but now Clarisse was ready and shoved him right away. Then he whispered in her ear...

"It's good that they know who you belong to!" And kissed her hand. To say that Clarisse was furious was almost a misunderstanding ... How could Rupert behave like this in front of all his staff? But even worse, it was to be in front of Pierre and Philippe.

"The only thing that keeps me from slapping you right now is your children. You're behaving like a ridiculous human being. I told you and I repeat: I'm not like you!" And saying this, she left him in the middle of the ballroom and joined her sons and Joseph, making an effort to smile. Joseph felt deeply uncomfortable. It was as if Rupert wanted to say that Clarisse was inaccessible ... But that Joseph knew perfectly well.

The afternoon was already long and everyone was starting to return home. Pierre was always close to his father, preventing him from leaving the palace to meet Sandra, and Rupert was livid with fury. Besides, he did not have Sandra's personal phone number. He wanted to talk to her, explain the whole situation to her ... Above all, he wanted to know when he would share her bed!

"Clarisse, once again, I apologize for Sandra's behavior."

"Joseph, this subject is more than forgotten. It's not worth talking about. You know what women are like ... Untimely. I hope you're having fun." Joseph smiled.

"Of course, it's always a pleasure to enjoy your company. Now I'm going home and I'll be back in two hours for my shift. "

"Joseph, do not you want to stay home today? Talk to Sandra and fix things ... "

"No, Clarisse. It's better solving the problem right now. I want to know what's wrong." Clarisse lowered her eyes and murmured,

"You know where I am, if you need a friend." Joseph smiled ... But what he truly wanted, at that moment, was to kiss her!


	3. Chapter 3

I want, once again, to apologize for the time it took me to update.

I hope you like it and, if you can, leave a review. It's so important to know what you're thinking ...

Thank you so much to all of you who read, follow or add to the fav.

Kisses

Maria

Sandra had already looked at the clock in the livingroom more than ten times. Why wasn't Joseph home? Lunch could not last so long ... But what a day. Rupert did not appear or call, she had insulted Joseph in front of all the staff of the palace and the royal family ... Now she had to think of any solution. She picked up the phone again and called Joseph, but he didn't answer… again. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. It was just a matter of waiting for him ... It was so easy to manipulate Joseph. And she was so lost in her thoughts that she did not even heard him in. Joseph saw her seated but did not stop. Only when he closed the door again she did realize that he had been home. Did he come in and out? Without talking to her? She got up and ran for the door when she saw his wedding ring on the table.

"I don't believe it... He took out the ring ..." she murmured, a little confused. Then a panic filled her. If she is not married to Joseph, she can no longer enter the palace at any time, accompany her husband on official trips, have a life of luxury and not have to worry about anything ... No! This couldn't happen. Sandra ran to the door, shouting at him. Joseph was closing the trunk when she reached him.

"My love, you have forgotten your wedding ring." She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning completely against his back. Without looking at her and not answering, Joseph took her hands and pulled her away.

"Joseph? But what is it? Love, talk to me ... "

Joseph stopped before he opened the car door and turned to her.

"I have nothing else to tell you, Ma'am. Tomorrow I'll send three or four people to help with the suitcases ... "

"But I do not want you to leave, my love." And she stepped forward again, trying to hug him, but Joseph put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving forward.

"My exit is temporary, just a day or two ..." Sandra smiled.

"Good, my love. You scared me…"

"It's you who's leaving. You will have people here tomorrow to help you pack. I do not want you in my house anymore! "

"I'm not leaving!" she shouted. "This house is mine, too. You are an ordinary piece of..."

"My lawyer comes here in an hour for you to sign the divorce papers." He got into the car and returned to the palace, leaving Sandra literally on the verge of a fit of nerves!

Half an hour after Joseph has returned to the palace, he is surprised by Sandra. Her eyes red from crying, she tried to make him believe that he had misinterpreted her words. He had been the one to provoke the whole situation.

"You have to believe me, my love! We were meant for each other. "Joseph handed her a handkerchief and indicated her a chair to sit on. Then he closed the door and sat down at the desk.

"Sit here, my love. Let's talk. We can work this out. I love you and I know you love me. This was just a misunderstanding. "

"Sandra, please, there is nothing you can tell me to change my mind. You opened my eyes in the worst possible way. You humiliated me in front of everyone and above all, you played with my feelings, especially with my desire to be a father. I'll call my lawyer and I'll ask you to meet with us here to sign the divorce papers ... "

"I'm not going to sign anything! Don't think you'll get rid of me like that. "

"Thank you for speaking lower ..."

"I speak as I please! I'll scream out loud so everyone knows ... You're a fiasco! A clown! You suck at bed! You're dirty! You're an ordinary ..." Clarisse and Pierre went to the bedrooms when they heard the screaming.

"Pierre, ask everyone to stay away. Joseph needs privacy. Apparently his wife still wants to humiliate him more ... "

"Of course Mom." And Pierre went to one of the service guards and told him to step aside and not allow anyone to be present while Sandra was with Joseph. Then he went to have Philippe and they both went to Clarisse's room.

After pouring herself a cup of tea, Clarisse sat down with her children.

"I can not explain to you the happiness I feel when I have you both with me! I always remember when you were little boys, always running to see who was lying first in my lap. " Pierre smiled but Philippe dropped his eyes. Clarisse noticed and squeezed his hand.

"What's the matter, Philippe? You've been sad since you came ... Are you sick? " She asked, distressed.

"No, Mamã. I'm fine, don't worry. Please."

"Philippe, I am your mother, and even though I am getting old, I feel you as strong as I did on the day you were born. Plus, my mother's imagination will let me imagine the worst scenarios! "

"It's not bad news, Mom!" Said Pierre, getting up and sitting next to his brother. " You'd better tell it, Philippe." Clarisse was staring to one and another, confused.

"Are you going to give up the throne too?" She asked in fear. Her heart began to pound wildly, and her mind was already beginning to imagine ways of appeasing Rupert's fury.

"No, but ... The truth is, I met someone in San Francisco. Her name is Helen and I'm completely in love, Mom! "

Clarisse smiled.

"I'm very happy for you, my dear. All I want is to see you happy. The two of you! I confess that my heart almost stopped at the thought of telling your father that you intended to abdicate. " And she burst into laughter. "And when will I meet the young woman who snatched the heart of my youngest son?"

Philippe played nervously with his fingers and Pierre slapped him on the back.

"Well ... That could be another problem ... It's just that she ... Well, she's a painter ..."

"And what does that matter? What matters is that she is an honest, caring person who is willing to learn and who, above all, love you, unconditionally! "

"Mom ... Helen is pregnant!" Clarisse lost her voice for seconds ...

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" She whispered. And a tear ran down her face. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" And hugged Philippe.

"What good news, my dear. I'm so happy! We have to think of so much! The baby can stay in your boy's room. And we're going to have to change your suite. Oh my ... So much ... "

"Mom, please ... I do not even know how to say this ... But Helen does not want to come to Genovia ..." Clarisse stared at him, her eyes watering with tears and not knowing what to say.

"But ... Does that mean exactly what?"

"That means I'm going to live between Genovia and USA. My family will be there. I want to marry Helen as soon as possible, Mom. And I want your help telling father ... "

Clarisse was in shock. She's going to be a grandmother ... But grandmother from the other side of the world. In addition, Philippe will have to spend a lot of time away from his wife and baby. This will be terribly painful for him too. But to Clarisse, the children were above everything and if Philippe needed her support, she would gave it to him!

"You will always have our help! After all, we are family! And family is always ahead of everything! "

"Thank you, Mamã. So, if I ask you to go to San Francisco, without father, on January 12, will you? "

"Of course yes. But why?"

"Because I'm getting married in secret!"

As might be expected, Clarisse's night was clear. She couldn't stop thinking that she could only be with her grandson or granddaughter on school holidays. And Philippe's decision to marry secretly was not helping, either. To complete this already explosive mix, Sandra's voice did not leave her head ...

The next morning, when she met with Charlotte and Joseph, Clarisse could not hide her fatigue.

"Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Asked Joseph concerned.

"No. It's everything all right. I just had a hectic night. But nothing like a day at work. Charlotte, please clear my schedule between 10 and 15 January. I'm going to take a vacation these days. "´Charlotte and Joseph looked at her in astonishment.

"Your Majesty? But ... Well, of course. Just tell me where you want to go and I'll handle everything ... "

"It's not necessary, Charlotte. I'll handle everything myself. I'll travel alone."

"But I need to know, Your Majesty. We have very little time to look at the whole security issue. "

"Joseph, I'm going to travel alone!"

"Absolutely not! The security team will always have to be present. "

"I do not want to, Joseph. And I will not discuss it. "

"Your Majesty, at least I will! I can't allow you to travel alone. And I'm not asking, I'm saying. " Clarisse looked at him for a few seconds, not knowing whether to dismiss him or thank him for the concern ...

"Very well then. But only you! And let's not talk about it anymore. We have a lot of work to do. "

"Where do you think you're going?" Rupert asked, though he had come into her office without announcing it. Clarisse took a few seconds to compose herself. She didn't expected her husband's entrance at the time, and she still had not decided what to say to him.

"I'm going out for a few days! Take a vacation! Turn off the phone and be alone! "She said standing up in a cold, irritated voice.

"Not alone. You take Joseph with you ... " Clarisse turned to Rupert and answered er, pretending to be very annoyed and never looking at Joseph.

"Because they will not leave me alone. I can't even spend five days alone without having a babysitter ... " Joseph's impassive figure hide how much Clarisse's words had hurt him. But to Rupert, it looked like five days of paradise ... He and Sandra ... Without Clarisse or Joseph!

"I think you do very well, my dear. You work too much. "He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left, happy! Clarisse could not believe it had been so easy ...

By late afternoon, Clarisse was completely lost in her thoughts. She was hurt that Joseph did not trust her enough to share the problems he was having with Sandra. And she did not even notice when Philippe opened the office door and peered. Clarisse smiled at the sight of his head.

"What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Keep me company, Mom," he replied without moving.

"Now? I can not. I still have some things ... "

"Yes, Your Majesty. Now. And if you don'tt come willingly, I'll go in there and bring you over my shoulder. And I doubt the guards will stop me ... "

"It will not be necessary then." Clarisse got up and went to the door. "Charlotte, I'll be right back, okay? I think I will not be long ... "And she looked at Philippe.

"We'll see ... Now, Your Majesty, please join me." Clarisse laughed and gave him her arm.

Pierre and Joseph laughed as Clarisse and Philippe entered the gym.

"I brought my cheerleader!" Said Philippe. Joseph and Pierre turned around immediately.

"Your Majesty, I didn't expect to see you here."

"The alternative would be to come on Philippe's shoulder," she said with a laugh.

"Of course, Mamã. This is going to be the best basketball game ever. I'm going to kick Joe. "

"You can dream, Philippe! I'm old but I'm still here for you! "

Clarisse sat down and for almost an hour she forgot the protocol, the rules, the husband, the kingdom ... For almost an hour, she felt like a normal woman, watching her children play basketball with ... a friend ... Until Sandra voice took her out of her daydreaming.

"Joseph, my dear. Leave this nonsense, you're too old to play with T-shirts and shorts. I need to talk to you. "Joseph was so shocked to see her enter the gym that he missed the ball and it ended up at Clarisse's feet.

"What are you doing here? We have nothing to talk about. "

"Of course we do. We're still married, remember? " She answered sarcastically.

"Unfortunately I remember! The only thing we have to say is when you sign the divorce papers. Until then, we have absolutely nothing to talk about and you are forbidden to return here. This is my place of work and if you come back at the palace, I'll have you arrested! "Sandra almost frothed with anger.

"This is not going to stay this way. You'll regret it! "

"I've already regretted it! Now get out. " Then he grabbed the earpiece and called Shades.

"Shades, please come to the gym and accompany my ex-wife to the exit. Now."

"Of course, Boss."

Clarisse was visibly annoyed, Pierre and Joseph furious and Philippe confused. Thirty seconds later, Shades entered the gym, just in time to stop Sandra's hysterical screams, which desperately tried to make Joseph believe she was sorry.

"Shades, show this lady the way out. And warns the guards that she's not allowed in. "

When Sandra's voice stopped, Joseph turned to Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, I beg you to excuse this unfortunate scene. I guarantee it will not happen again. If you'll excuse me... "He bowed and left, leaving the three of them, shocked with the coldness.

"But ... What happened? Why did Joe say that? "Asked Philippe.

"I do not know ... Excuse me, please. I'll talk to him."

Clarisse almost ran to pick him up before he entered the bedroom but could't. He's already in. Joseph heard the door knock but did not bother to turn around.

"It's open." Clarisse walked in. "Shades, if this woman ..."

"It's me Joseph!" He turned away at once, and his eyes traveled all over the room to make sure there was nothing out of place.

"Your Majesty. Is there anything I can do for you? "

Clarisse was surprised.

"Joseph, what's the matter with you? Did I say or do anything to offend or hurt you? "

"No, of course not. I'm being a real jerk. Sorry, Clarisse. "

"Do not apologize and do not say that. You're the most gentle man I know. You're suffering from your divorce ... "

"No, I'm not ..." Joseph turned and went to the window. " This marriage was an illusion, it wasn't love ... I nurtured my desire to be a father and let her manipulate me because of it. The only thing I could do was expose myself to ridicule ... " Clarisse approached him, not knowing what to do. Joseph felt her approach and closed his eyes.

"Joseph, you have a enormous heart, with a tremendous love ability. I'm sorry she used your love as she pleased. "

"She did more than that. I am afraid she has compromised my position as Head of Security. "

"What are you talking about? I do not understand. "

"My men look at me as a mockery."

"What a nonsense, Joseph. None. How can you think such a thing? They respect you and admire you. "

"Even you are different, Clarisse ..." he said in a low voice.

"I? Of course not, Joseph! Why do you say that? "

"Five days of vacation and I do not know where ... It seems to me a very big difference in the trust you had in me."

"I have, you mean. And the same I can say about you. I thought we were friends, but after all you're having such a difficult time in your life and you do not tell me anything. I do not know anything about you. You do not even look at me when you talk. You just look at that window. Why? Why don't you look me in the eye? " Joseph turned, put a hand to her face, and with his finger wiped a tear that ran down her face. Then he let his hand slide down to her neck. With his other arm, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, then kissed her gently. Clarisse closed her eyes and allow him to kiss her…


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to all of you who read, leave a review, add to favorite and follow this story. Believe me, it means the world to me.

The scent of his cologne was intoxicating and Clarisse had completely lost the ability to think. The only thing that really mattered was his lips ... the warmth of his hands on her neck and back ... But this was wrong. She was not like Rupert. Besides, Joseph was her best friend and he was suffering because of the divorce... Very slowly, Clarisse started to move away, and Joseph dropped his hands immediately.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I don't know what I was thinking ... I crossed the line, forgive me." Joseph was truly embarrassed. What the hell was he thinking? His best friend came to offer him help and he took advantage of the situation and kissed her ?

"Joseph, please do not apologize. I wanted it too ..." Now it was Joseph's turn to be amazed. Did she want the kiss? Did Clarisse want the kiss? Is it possible that ...

"This can't happen again! And I'm sorry. You are suffering ..."

"Because of the divorce? No, I'm not!"

"You mean ... you don't love her?" Joseph lowered his eyes and turned away from Clarisse.

"I don't! If I loved her, I didn't feel this anger that burns inside me every time I remember her. I really wanted to be a father and when we started to date, she said it was what she wanted most in life ... She deceived me! But love ... No, I do not. I know it's not pretty what I'm going to say, but it's the truth: My heart belongs to someone else. My biggest mistake was have married. Because, and as Capt. Von Trapp once said, 'You can't marry someone when you're in love with someone else, can you?'" Clarisse felt as if she had a knife in her chest. "But she doesn't know and most likely, I'll never tell her. She is married. Very well married."

Clarisse took a few seconds to compose herself.

"That's sad, Joseph. And do you know if she feels the same way about you? "

"No, she doesn't! I had that hope until very recently, but not anymore."

"So that woman is a fool. Letting a man like you go away... She can only be crazy!" Joseph smiled. How he wanted to have the courage to tell her that it was she, Clarisse, who reigned in his heart!

Clarisse composed her clothes and hair. She wanted to run away from there. She had to get out of there. Her head was spinning. His scent, the dark, warm ambiance of the room, the warm, seductive voice, the hands, the lips ... She was almost losing control. And why was it so painful to know he was in love with another woman? Clarisse, calm down! She thought.

"Well, Joseph, I have to go back ... I have some things ... Charlotte is waiting for me and I ... Well, I have already seen that you are well, my friend. I have to go now." And without waiting for an answer, she turned and went to the door. Joseph felt a chill on his spine. She was the woman he loved more than life itself and she was leaving. And maybe he never had such a good opportunity to tell her how much he loved her.

"Clarisse, wait! Don't go..." She stopped near the door but didn't turn around. She was afraid that, if she look into those beautiful eyes of Joseph, she would ask him to kiss her again…

"Joseph, I have many things to do ..."

"I love you! I love you more than my life! " He said approaching her. Clarisse felt her legs tremble. Was she the one he loved? Was she the woman in his heart? This couldn't be happening. She was a married woman. And her husband was not a 'normal' man ... He was the King. And Joseph was also married ... At least for now ... But that was not important. What was important was that she was the Queen. She had a position to defend! But she was also made of flesh and blood ... And Joseph had been in her heart for so long ...

"Clarisse, please say something. I beg your pardon. I should not have said that. It seems that lately I have only made a fool of myself. Forgive me. Forget what I told you..." Clarisse turned slowly and stared at him in silence. Joseph was visibly uncomfortable. If he were another type of man, he probably would have passed out at that point.

"You mean to say you were wrong?" Clarisse asked quietly.

"What? I was wrong? What do you mean? " And now, beyond being nervous, Joseph was confused.

"Shall I then forget what you told me?"

"Yes ... No ... I mean ... Wait! You're making me confused! I love you, Clarisse. But I don't want what I feel for you to make you feel uncomfortable close to me. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, for nothing in this world. You are my life and you will always be! The only thing I want is to see you happy! " Clarisse put her hand on his cheek and Joseph put his hand on her and kissed her palm.

"You will hardly see me truly happy ..."

"Why?" Clarisse approached him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Because I can't have you and I need you so much!" She turned and left, leaving a Joseph unable to react and happy as a child.

"She needs me too…" He murmured, closing the door and leaning against it. " She also has feelings for me ..." And he cried. Of anguish, of joy, of despair? He didn't know!

When Clarisse entered the office, Charlotte was getting ready to leave.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling good? You're so pale ... "

"Yes of course. I'm just tired, dear."

"Do you want a tea?"

"No, dear. Thank you so much. It's time for you to go to bed too, Charlotte. But before you leave, ask Joseph to come over as soon as he can, please. And then you'll rest. You work too hard! "Charlotte smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll drop by the security office and ask Joseph to came here. "

Clarisse needed to clear the atmosphere between them. She didn't want things to be misunderstood or to give rise to misunderstandings. And she didn't want to risk losing a friend either. Her best friend. Fifteen minutes later Joseph knocked on the door.

"Did you send for me, Your Majesty?" Clarisse motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite the desk.

"Half an hour ago, you kissed me and now, even though we're alone, you treat me for Your Majesty ..." Joseph sat down without ever looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. The truth is, I'm not sure what to do, or what you're going to do. And if you think that you should fire me, I understand perfectly. "

Clarisse leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. She had to confess she was finding it amusing, Joseph's embarrassment.

"Fire you?"

"Yes of course. After all, you're the queen. What the Law says is that I must be condemned to death, but I sincerely hope that you will not be so radical. "

"Joseph, please stop. Are we teenagers? You kissed me because I left and I kissed you again because I wanted to. Now, if you are somehow regretting what you did, then I beg you to tell me ... "

"I'm just sorry I did not kiss you more! But I can't deny that I fear your reaction. "

"Joseph, my feelings for you are stronger than I ever thought. I don't know how but the truth is that I'm in love with you there's nothing I can do about it. But unfortunately, I can't do more than this ... Love you in secret, without anyone knowing. If Rupert knew how I feel about you, he'd probably have you arrested ... Or worse. "

"The only thing that keeps me from kissing you right now is these damn security cameras." He smiled.

"My dear, unfortunately, you do not need security cameras. There's always someone to look at. " And she let out a laugh. " But I asked you to come here for two reasons: The first is that I want to make sure that despite what has happened and that it can't happen again, everything is fine between us."

"Of course, Clarisse. I am a patient man and I will wait for you until the end of my life! "

"My Joseph ... Well, the second is because I want to tell you about my 'vacations' ..." Joseph raised a suspicious eyebrow. Clarisse told him what was going on with Philippe and her intention of traveling incognito to the USA, staying in a hotel without anyone knowing, attending her son's wedding and getting to know the future daughter-in-law a little. And above all, feel normal! Joseph was silent for a few minutes, which was already making Clarisse too nervous. Then he got up, picked up his cell phone, and went to the window.

"Jonas? Good evening, I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I need you, your co-pilot and a trusted hostess, to be Genovia II's crew between 10 and 15 January. Tomorrow we'll talk better and I'll give you the details." When Joseph turned, there was a VERY angry Clarisse looking at him.

"I said I did not want ANYONE, Joseph. Incognito! Cancel Genovia II immediately! "

Joseph wanted to smile but thought it was best to keep quiet. Clarisse was not happy at all...

"Before you get more mad at me, please listen to my plan. Jonas has been my personal friend for many years and I know I can trust him. My idea is to let the staff hear that the Queen is going to have a five-day holiday retreat in any country in Northern Europe. On day 09, at the beginning of the night, the limousine leaves the palace and stops at the airport, but on the other side of the plane, so that it is almost impossible to know who is going to board the plane. A woman and a man will be leaving the car, who will be the hostess and co-pilot of Jonas. At the same time as the limousine leaves the palace, there is also a private car with a man, me, and a woman, you, with a cap and sunglasses. This car will travel to Barcelona, Spain, where we will pick up a plane that will take two European citizens to North America! "

Clarisse had passed from fury to happiness, and if it wasn't for the cameras, , she would have thrown herself at his neck.

"What a magnificent idea, Joseph! Brilliant! Talk to your friend and you can give the orders that you want. As for the hotel, we look for it when we get there. Thank you for everything, Joseph. Today will be a day that will be marked forever in my memory. You gave me hope that one day I might be truly happy. " Joseph took her hand and mimicked a gesture that he had already made perhaps thousands of times, kissing her hand. When he looked into her eyes, Clarisse took a deep breath and said.

"Joseph ... I love you!" And Joseph's eyes filled with tears.

"Clarisse, you made me the happiest man in the world. I love you too, my dear. " He bowed and left, wiping away his tears before reaching the door. He grabbed the doorknob and, before opening it, turned to Clarisse and smiled.

"Thank you, my queen!" And left.

The next morning, under the pretext that he was indisposed, Rupert was replaced in Parliament by Clarisse. As soon as she and Joseph left, Rupert went to town to meet Sandra. She had rented an apartment outside the city, in a quiet area. Rupert was in the private car of his bodyguard and went completely unnoticed. When he entered the apartment, Sandra was still lying down.

"Sandra?" He said leaving the keys on the living room table.

"I'm in the bedroom, my love. I preferred to wait for you here ... It's warmer ... " When Rupert entered the room, he had already taken almost half of his clothes. Sandra smiled and pushed the sheet down provocatively and in the next half hour Rupert didn't even remember telling her the news.

"Rupert, you're such a fiery lover!" She said, pretending to be tired.

"That's very nice of you, but I'm not sure what's going on with me. It's all so fast ... It must be because you're such a beautiful and sensual woman. "

"My dear, my king, You are magical!" And kissed him. " But what do I owe this visit in the morning?" Rupert sat on the bed.

"First of all, I could not bear to stay away from you another day, and secondly, I have great news ... Clarisse is going to spend five days in Norway and your husband has to go with her. And you're going to spend those five days with me in the palace! " Sandra didn't want to believe it.

"Seriously? Are you really serious? Will I be with you at the palace for five days? "

"Yes darling. Between the 10th and the 15th, you will be my queen. "

"But ... And they will not tell your wife?"

"Of course not. No one dares to face me! " Sandra was in the clouds. "But now I have to go. Clarisse replaced me in Parliament but it will not be long. It's just a few more days, my dear. "

A few days that passed very quickly...

Please letme know what you are thinking about this story. Leave a review, please.

Kisses

Maria


	5. Chapter 5

Philippe waited anxiously at the airport. He still had a hard time believing that Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, was coming to San Francisco on a commercial plane as a normal tourist. He couldn't help but smile at how his father would react when he knew he was going to be a grandfather ... Certainly not very well. The most likely is that he's going to make some tantrum. Philippe could almost hear the screams, the fury. No, Rupert will not be pleased at all ...

"I thought I was going to be welcomed with open arms, with a huge smile instead of a thoughtful expression!"

Her mother's voice ripped Philippe out of his daydream and with a sincere smile embraced Clarisse.

"Oh Mom. You can't imagine how happy I am to have you here. I was just imagining father's reaction when he heard ... "

"Let's leave that problem to another day, my dear! We're here and that's all that matters. "

Philippe turned to Joseph and hugged him too.

"So, old man, you were dragged into my troubles once more ..."

Joseph smiled.

"On the contrary, young man, I had to force your mother to bring me! Her Majesty wanted to come alone! And we can't allow that, can we? "

Clarisse and Philippe laughed.

"And now let's get out of here. We don't want to be discovered, do we? " Said Clarisse.

"Sure, sure. How silly of me. Come on, I did not tell the consulate you were coming because, very honestly, I did not think you could, Mom."

"Nothing and no one, would stop me from attending my son's wedding. And good thing you did not say anything at the Consulate because we will not stay there. No one knows I'm here. I told your father that I was going to spend a few days in Norway and my diligent Head of Security sent the crew of Genovia II to spend a vacation in the snow. " This time it was Philippe who could not contain his laughter.

"Very well then. And where are you going to stay? "

"I do not know ... I'll tell you a secret. I'm going to buy a wig and a pair of sunglasses and I'll be "normal" for a few days! "

"It's fair and understandable. As long as Joseph is around, I know there will not be any danger. "

Joseph slapped Philippe on the back and smiled. Then he picked up the suitcases and began to walk, being immediately accompanied by mother and son.

"So let's start by getting out of here. Philippe, I'll rent the rooms and set us up. Later you call and tell us where to meet for dinner, if Your Majesty agrees. What do you think?"

"Joseph, if you're going to continue treating me for Your Majesty, we'd better stay at the Consulate ..."

"Sorry, Clarisse. It's the habit. "

"I know ... I think it's a wonderful idea. I need to get some rest, even though I'm anxious to meet my future daughter-in-law. "

"Of course, Mom. I'll book the restaurant and we'll talk later. "

To avoid further complications and delays, Joseph and Clarisse were left with Philippe's car. Then they searched for a 5-star but discreet hotel, which was no easy task. While Joseph checked in, Clarisse flipped through a magazine, just to try not to look at anyone. This constant wave of people was making her nervous. Whenever someone used a flash to take pictures, her heart almost stopped.

Joseph noticed the nervousness at once and tried to shorten the check-in to the maximum, and shortly after, he was opening the door to Clarisse's suite.

"It was so strange and yet so good, so ..."

"Do not be recognized?"

"Yes. I think I could get used to this ... "

Joseph smiled and left Clarisse's suitcases in the room. Then he lit the fire while Clarisse unpacked.

"Do you want me to order some tea?" He asked from the livingroom.

"Yes please. I'm exhausted and it will do me very well. Will you keep me company? "

"Yes, of course." Joseph called room service, selected soft music, and then sat down on the couch. Two minutes later, Clarisse left the room barefoot. She looked at Joseph and smiled. Was that how Sandra would feel when Joseph got home? Was this the comfort she felt? Is this how would feel to be like a truly loved woman? Joseph felt Clarisse behind him but did not turn away afraid to scare her or make her uncomfortable. But he stirred and that was enough for Clarisse to "wake up." She shook her head slightly, as if she wanted to shake off a thought and smiled.

"Nothing beats a fireplace to make us feel comfortable, don't you think?" Joseph looked at her and smiled. Wonderful, beautiful ... it was all he wanted to say. He couldn't get tire of looking at her, and with each passing minute, his heart became more and more trapped, more in love. He straightened on the couch so she could sit comfortably beside him.

"My baby boy is going to be a father! Philippe is going to be a father! And I'm going to be a grandmother! I can't wait to have a baby in my arms so I can spoil it ... "Joseph laughed.

"I hope you do not say that to your future daughter-in-law! Moms tend not to find much joke on that." And he let out a laugh.

"You're being mean! Grandmothers can and should spoil grandchildren with pampering! " And she dropped back on the couch. Joseph had to fight with all his might not to kiss her at that moment but was saved by the doorbell. Stood up.

"It must be our tea." Clarisse stared at him. "How sexy this man is!" She thought. But she immediately closed her eyes and turned away the thought. Joseph returned to the sofa with the tea tray.

"Head of security, personal bodyguard, driver and a bearded version of Olivia. All for my queen. "

Clarisse couldn't contain herself and began to laugh. A bearded version of Olivia.

"Oh Joseph ... I can't ... You, in a costume of Olivia ... Ah Ah Ah ... Sorry, it's too funny ... I can almost imagine ... short skirt ... I hope you shave your legs ..." Clarisse could not stop laughing and Joseph was on the verge of a fit of nerves ... He just wanted to kiss her ... RIGHT THEN !

"I think I would make a fantastic maid! And very efficient too! "

"I bet you do!" Said Clarisse, almost unable to breathe from laughing. " But now we go to our tea and then we call Philippe." But the phone rang before Clarisse could finish the sentence. She got up to fetch the phone from the room, but since she'd been sitting on her feet, she was out of control, and Joseph grabbed her.

"Maid Joseph at your service!" And another burst of laughter from Clarisse. Joseph put one arm under her knees and another in her back and lifted her.

"I'll take you to the bedroom. So you rest a little and you can answer the phone. " Clarisse was silent and let herself go ... It was the first time she was in Joseph's arms. But then the phone stopped ringing. Joseph laid her gently on the bed and, more gently, kissed her lips.

"I'm going to my room. Call me when you know what time you need me. " Clarisse couldn't answer. Joseph closed the door of her bedroom and was about to leave the suite when his cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"I need you!" Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands trembled and his heart beat so hard it almost ripped at his chest. He slowly returned to her room and approached the bed. Without a word, Clarisse moved back to the middle of the bed. Joseph took off his shoes and lay down beside her. He opened his arms and Clarisse lay on his chest, her head under his chin. Joseph hugged her and pulled her closer. Clarisse snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his perfume. Joseph kissed her forehead.

"What about the phone?" He asked. Clarisse took a deep breath.

"It was Rupert and I do not feel like talking to him."

Joseph rubbed her back and arm.

"Then do not talk. Try to rest. I'll wake you when Philippe calls. "

And they were both silent, in a titanic quarrel with their ghosts. Both knowing perfectly well the feelings that reigned between them but without wanting to do anything that could jeopardize the strong friendship that united them.

"Joseph ... You know I can't go any further, do not you?"

"I know, my queen. But I accept anything. And I did not change this moment for anything in the world! "

"Neither do I, Joseph. Neither did I. " And this time it was Clarisse who kissed him!

Two hours later the phone rang again. Once, twice ... Joseph opened his eyes and felt her hair touch his lips.

"It was not a dream ..." He thought. But then he heard the phone again ... He stretched out and touched it to muffle it, then grabbed it ... "Philippe! I have to wake her up ... The fear that Clarisse had regretted almost prevented him from breathing ...

"Clarisse?" He whispered close to her ear.

"Hmmm?" She replied and leaned closer to him.

"Clarisse, you have to wake up. It's the second time Philippe calls. "

Clarisse opened her eyes and looked at him without speaking. Then she sat on the bed and looked at Joseph.

"Thank you for staying here, dear." And kissed him.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world!" And he returned the kiss. Clarisse smiled.

"Now let's call Philippe. He must be worried. We do not have much time to change clothes, do we? "

"I guess, but call him first, darling." Joseph's words went deep into Clarisse's heart. 'Darling!'

"Philippe? Sorry, I fell asleep! Of course ... Yes, of course. I'm sure Joseph knows the way. Until then, my dear. " Joseph raised his eyebrows and smiled. Clarisse hung up the phone and lay back on Joseph's chest.

"Dinner at seven in the Gambrinus. I still have time for some of your pampering. "

Joseph laughed.

"My dear, if that depended on me, you were the most pampered woman in the world!" And he hugged her, pulling her to him. The phone rang again. Clarisse looked at the screen.

"Rupert. I have to answear. "Joseph was about to get up but she would not let him.

"Don't go away, please."

"I thought you wanted me to leave, Clarisse. But of course I will stay. You don't need to ask me. " He kissed her forehead. Then she grabbed her cell phone and made an effort to remember the hours in Europe.

"Good morning, Rupert."

"At last. I called you for over two hours. Why did not you answer me? " He asked irritably.

"Because I was asleep. And you, what were you doing up so early? "

"I was not sleepy."

"I see ... And since you were not sleepy, you decided to wake me too ... I will not comment ... Do you need anything or was it just to annoy me?"

"Annoy you? What nonsense, Clarisse. You know perfectly well how much I like you. "

"Rupert, please spare me. You like me? Don't make me laugh. Wait ... I know ... You're with someone! That's why you look so sweet. "

"Frankly, Clarisse. What an idea of yours. "

"Anyway, I'm on vacation and I want to rest, away from everything and EVERYONE. You do not have to call me."

"Then do not say I do not care about you. So I hope you have a great vacation. Good trip back. "

"Thank you, Rupert. Until the 15th.

"Until the 15th, then." And hung up the phone. Clarisse was about to start talking when Joseph's phone started vibrating.

"Rupert!" They both said at the same time. Joseph got up, turned the music on in the bedroom, and lay down next to Clarisse. Then he answered.

"Your Majesty?"

"Good morning, Joseph. I already realized from the music, that I did not wake you up. "

"No, Your Majesty. I've been awake for some time. " Clarisse kissed his chest softly and Joseph closed his eyes.

"Good. Joseph, I'm calling because I'm worried about the Queen. She has been overworked, does not rest in conditions, she's nervous ... I want to ask you to make sure she rests enough. To forces her to stay in the room and away from the television and the newspapers. I love my wife deeply and I do not want anything bad to happen to her. I entrust you not only her security, but her well-deserved rest. "

Clarisse was mad but she couldn't speak. Joseph was more annoyed that he realized. This phone call was just a way to know if he and Clarisse were together.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"If she needs anything, call me immediately!" And he hung up the phone, not even giving Joseph a chance to respond.

"How can anyone be so cynical, so false?"

"Don't worry, Clarisse. Forget Rupert. You are here to rest and to be with your son. The rest does not matter. "

"You do! You matters the world to me!" Said Clarisse, looking into his eyes. Joseph could not resist. He hugged her by the waist and, in a single movement, Clarisse was lying on her back on the bed and Joseph was facing her ... Then he kissed her gently, stroking her lips, touching them lightly with his tongue, Clarisse did not want to resist any longer. She brushed her lips away, letting their tongues touch each other in an electrifying shiver. Her hands fumbled nervously between his jacket and his shirt. Joseph let his hand descend to her belly ... Then he rose slightly and traced the outline of her breast with his fingertips, pulling from Clarisse, a deep sigh.

"I love you, my Queen!"

"I love you, my knight in shining armor!" She said between a kiss. "But now, we have to get presentable. We have dinner in an hour. "

Joseph smiled.

"You're right, my queen! I'll be back in half an hour. " Joseph got up and helped Clarisse get up, too. Without letting go of her hand, he pressed his chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"As long as I breathe, nothing bad will happen to you, my queen!" He whispered in her ear. Clarisse tilted her head slightly, leaving her neck at the mercy of Joseph's lips, which he immediately took to leave a trail of hot kisses between her ear and her shoulder.

"Ohhh ... Joseph! It's getting harder and harder to resist you ..." And Clarisse turned in his arms, kissed him lightly on the lips, and turned away from him, laughing.

"Gentleman, please retire to your room." She said with a bow. Joseph burst into laughter, greeted her, and said:

"I am disappointed, beautiful Lady! I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with you in my arms! But for now, I retire. I'll be back soon! " And he made a theatrical bow, which caused Clarisse to burst into tears.

"Philippe, this was a terrible idea. Let's go, make up some excuse ... "

"Helen, please dear, calm down! You'll find my mother, a lovely person. I do not know anyone who does not like her. "

Philippe and Helen were in the restaurant for almost fifteen minutes, and Helen's nervousness was impossible to disguise. Even the restaurant staff smiled, though they did not know why she was so nervous that she could not stop shaking. Seconds later, Clarisse entered the room, and for someone who was watching, of course Helen was quite right to be nervous. Clarisse was a queen ... Stunning in pose, presence, elegance ... It was impossible to go unnoticed, even if she wore a training suit. There was not one person in the room who did not look at her. Clarisse was afraid of being recognized, calling attention to her son's marriage. She looked in silence to Joseph and only his hand in the small of her back made her feel safe. Joseph noticed at once that the table was set for four and he did not know what to do. But he stayed a step behind Clarisse, and when she greeted her son and the future daughter-in-law, he did not approach.

"Joseph? What are you doing there? " Clarisse asked, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him toward her. "Helen, this is Joseph. My Head of security and my best friend. " Joseph smiled and reached out to greet Helen.

"Hello, Joseph. Nice to meet you. Philippe talks so much about you that, to be honest, at first I thought you were the King. You, to Philippe, it's like his father. " Philippe smiled and Clarisse, too. Joseph was deeply moved.

"Lets sit? I'm hunger, "said Philippe.

"You're always ..." Helen said quietly but Clarisse listened and laughed.

"It's true, Helen. It's always been like this since he was little boy. "

And they began to sit down. Joseph went to retreat but Clarisse grabbed his arm and Joseph understood and sat down next to her. For half an hour the dinner went very well and Helen and Clarisse got along but then Joseph's phone rang. Joseph was about to hang up, but the name Shades made him change his mind.

Hope you enjoy it.

Please, leave a review. It's so important to know what you think!

Kisses

Maria


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so sorry, but I have to answear."

Clarisse signaled to Philippe to remain silent. Helen watched the three of them. They seemed so connected, as if they were indeed a family.

"Yes."

"Good morning Boss. I'm sorry I'm calling you and I don't know how to say this ... " Joseph started to feel nervous.

"Is something wrong with His Majesty?" Clarisse and Philippe immediately looked at him but Joseph continued to stare at the table.

"Well, yes and no ... I mean, nothing bad happened ..."

"Explain yourself immediately."

"Well, Boss ... Your wife ..."

"She's not my wife anymore! And I told you I do not want to know about this woman at all. Do not call me again to tell me about such person. "

"But she's here, in the Palace ..."

"She's at the Palace ? I gave specific orders that I did not want her there. She's forbidden to enter the Palace! "

"She came with orders from His Majesty and is lodged in his room ..." Joseph was speechless and immediately looked at Clarisse. Then he tried to disguise, but it was too late. Clarisse had already realized that something was happening ...

"Boss?"

"So I have nothing to do with it. But thank you for informing me. I hope I do not hear a word about it, to anyone. "

"I'll make everything to that, boss."

"Thank you, Shades." And hung up the phone. Clarisse lowered her eyes.

"I'm not going to like it, am I, Joseph?"

"No, Your Majesty."

Philippe was looking at Joseph and Clarisse.

"Aren't you going to tell me anything? You can talk, Mom. In two days, Helen will be my wife ... "

"Philippe, that's not about Helen. But this is your day and you should live it in full, without being concerned about your father's nonsense. "

"I did not say they were nonsense from His Majesty ..." Joseph interrupted.

"Joseph, I've known you for so many years ... I know perfectly well when you're trying to protect me ... Tell me what happened this time."

Joseph looked at Clarisse ...

"My ex-wife is in the palace ... And she's sleeping in the King's suite ..."

Despite trying to disguise, Clarisse was bothered by another betrayal of Rupert. Joseph lowered his eyes and kept his mouth shut. He felt responsible for this despicable act of the two. Although Sandra is no longer his wife ...

"I figured Rupert was going to do something like that ... He was so desirous that I should take a vacation ..."

Philippe hugged Helen and tried to smile.

"My love, I swear I'm not like my father! And I feel rather embarrassed by his behavior." Then he reached across the table to grab Clarisse's hand.

"Mom, I don't know what to say ..."

"There's nothing to say, my dear." Joseph was truly upset, and Clarisse supposed it was because of Sandra occupying Rupert's bed. " Let's continue our dinner and forget about this, shall we?"

But dinner was ruined. The conversations were almost forced, and the good disposition had disappeared. The trip to a bar, after dinner, which Philippe had scheduled, had no effect, and an hour later they were back at the hotel. Clarisse did not speak and neither did Joseph. Joseph was furious with the king and Sandra. How Rupert had the courage to betray Clarisse inside her own home? How had Sandra betrayed him? But why was he worried about Sandra's betrayal? He did not want to have anything to do with her anymore ... Or did he want to? No ... He loved Clarisse! What a confusion ... Was Joseph in doubt? Joseph was still in these thoughts when they reached Clarisse's suite. She opened the door, Joseph kissed her hand and Clarisse almost cried.

"Have a good night, Clarisse. Call me if you need me. "

Clarisse took a few moments to compose herself but took a deep breath and before closing the door, she replied.

"Don't worry, I will not. Have a good night, too. " Clarisse closed the door and sat in the living room, in front of the burnt-out fireplace, and cried. She cried like she had not cried in a long time. She felt like a complete idiot. Of course Joseph loved Sandra! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Now all she had to do was find a way to hide her love for Joseph and move on, as if nothing had happened.

The next day Clarisse did not leave the room and whenever Joseph asked her if she wanted him to go there, she answered that she was taking her time to rest and that she was trying to sleep. However, she decided to try to clear things between the two of them and went to Joseph's room at the worst possible time ... When he called Shades and asked if Sandra was still in Rupert's room. Clarisse was at the door and heard the question. And her suspicions came true ... Only her self-control prevented her from letting herself slip to the floor and cry, such was the pain in her chest. But Queen Clarisse spoke louder and she returned to her room without Joseph realizing that he had just deeply hurt, the only woman he wanted in his life. When he had finished speaking to Shades, Joseph called Clarisse again.

"Clarisse, I know you're hurt by Rupert's betrayal but unfortunately it's nothing new ..."

"I deal perfectly well with Rupert's betrayals, Joseph. Don't worry about me. I want to ask you a favor. "

"Of course. Ask me anything you want. "

"Mark the return trip for the 13th, please."

"To the 13th? But why? Is something wrong? Are you feeling unwell? "

"To the thirteenth, Joseph. And the wisest thing will be to send Genovia II back to Barcelona and we'll go there to Genovia. "

"Yes, but…"

"You can stay here if you want."

"Of course not Clarisse. I think you're strange ... Did I say anything that offends you, or hurts you? "

"Joseph, I want to rest. We talk tomorrow. "

"Of course, Clarisse." But two minutes later, Joseph was at her door ...

"Clarisse, open the door, please. I know you're not sleeping yet ... "

Clarisse wondered if it was a good idea to have him knocking on the door and drawing the attention of the other guests. She opened the door and, without waiting for him to enter, went to sit by the fireplace.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to come when you want to sleep, but I can't stand your coldness anymore ... What's the matter with you? Yesterday you said that you loved me and today you can't stand me anymore? What have I done? "Joseph asked, following her to the couch. Clarisse took a deep breath to avoid an abrupt response and one she would certainly regret.

"Joseph, is that really a question? Do you insult me to the point of asking me that question? "Now Clarisse was getting really irritated.

"Insulting you? I would never insult you. You are the woman I love ... "

Clarisse stood up.

"Shut up immediately and leave."

"But ... Clarisse?"

"Leave!"

"I leave when you explain to me what is happening ..."

"Either you leave immediately or you're fired!"

"Well, then. Fire me. But first explain me what I did I do! "

"No! And now, leave. You're fired. And don't worry, I immediately hire a bodyguard and personally treat my return to Genovia! I'm not as useless as you think I am. Now leave. "

"Certainly, Your Majesty." And Joseph left immediately, leaving the door open. Clarisse was treating him like a mere employee ! But why? Joseph nearly broke into his bedroom door. Then he took the suitcases and tossed the clothes in. He picked up the phone and called Philippe. He told him what had happened and asked him to immediately hire a security team for her mother.

"But, Joe ... You can't leave. My mother feels lost without you. You are the only friend she has and to be very sincere, I think between the two of you, there is not only friendship ... "

Joseph was silent, as if he had been struck in the stomach.

"This is all a misunderstanding. You should talk and understand each other. Now, if you're even bothered by the fact that your ex-wife shares my father's bed, then I think you should consider it and go back to her ...

"No! Absolutely not! I ... It's not her that ... Well ... Anyway, your mother fired me, Philippe. I've never seen her like this. I'll leave now. Your car is in the hotel parking lot and the keys will be delivered to your mother. I wish you all the happiness in the world, Philippe. Do not let your father condition your actions! And please take care of your mother! She is the most precious person in the world. And it is she who has all my heart. Until one day, Philippe. " And hung up the phone.

"Joe ..." Philippe stared at the phone for a few seconds. Helen realized perfectly well that any crisis was going on (perhaps the fact that the King was sleeping with the ex-wife of the Head of Security of the Royal House, she thought) and stayed away.

"Helen, I'm going to talk to my mom, do you mind?" He asked, kissing her lightly but already with his coat and car keys.

"Of course not. Send my love to her. "

Clarisse heard the door knock but did not rise. Philippe insisted, but when he got no reply, he opened the door and entered without speaking. Clarisse was still sitting in front of the fireplace. The shirt wet with tears and staring into the void.

"Mom?" His son's voice startled Clarisse, who tried to wipe the tears before turning around.

"Philippe! What are you doing here, my dear? "Philippe sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I've been talking to Joseph ..." Clarisse tried to get up but Philippe did not let her.

"Mom, please. Stay here ... Talk to me. "

"There's nothing to talk about. We had a disagreement and I fired him. As simple as that ... "

"It's not that simple... Please, talk to me. Tell me what happened, mamã. " Clarisse stood up. All the stress, all the hurt and the pain, were taking care of her. But it was Philippe who was there ... Asking her to trust him, asking her to tell him ... And she trusted him. She blindly trusted her son! It would make her really good to vent! And for nearly two hours, Philippe knew the other side of his mother: loneliness, arguments with Rupert, Rupert's lovers, the glamor of parties and receptions that only served to mask a marriage that had not existed for more than 20 years, the constant demands to be Queen ... And Philippe realized that Clarisse and Joseph were meant for each other. More importantly, they needed each other. And the love that united them was pure and true. Now, all they had to do was talk again and make themselves understood ... Philippe told her the version of Joseph, and Clarisse was beginning to think she had rushed to conclusions ... That she had judge him without giving him the slightest chance of explain…

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, Mom, but I can ask."

"No, it is not necessary. Just curious. Besides, he was so in a hurry to abandon me ... Maybe by now he'll have other things in hands ... "

"Mom ... He was not in a hurry ... He was fired and thrown out!"

Now Clarisse felt really bad. Philippe was right.

"Mom, I need to go home now because I still have some last-minute details to settle for the wedding, but tomorrow after the ceremony I'd really like to get back to you. This matter has to be resolved. I can't see any of you to suffer. Helen is right, Mom, Joseph is like my father ... "

"I know, my dear. Now go. Tomorrow, after the ceremony, we will speak again. "Clarisse accompanied Philippe to the door and hugged him.

"Thank you, my son. You made me see things on both sides. But now, goe! Tomorrow is going to be a very special day! "

"See you tomorrow, Mom."

A few minutes after Philippe left, Clarisse went down to the entrance hall and asked to bring the car. Then very nervously, she sat behind the wheel and started. As soon as she saw a parking lot, she stopped. Her heart was beating with unimaginable strength. She hadn't been driving for a few years, but she had managed to get there without any accident. "Very well done, Clarisse," she thought. Then she took a deep breath, picked up the phone, and called Joseph.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind, of course," she said coldly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy," Joseph replied, even more coldly and already accusing one or two excess whiskeys.

"In a bar? Are you busy in a bar? "

"Who told you I'm in a bar?"

"I can tell, by the noise. But anyway, I need to talk to you, so just go from bar to bar until I find you. "

"Good luck with that. Your driver is going to say goodbye before he finds me. "

"Don't count on it. I'm the one driving, so I'll stop when I find you. "

This phrase had more power over Joseph than an industrial dose of coffee.

"Clarisse, you don't know how to drive. Stop the car immediately. "

"I beg your pardon?" She said offended

"I mean, you know, but ... You have no experience. Stop the car! Please…"

"The car is stoped." she said, annoyed.

"I'll come to you, tell me where you are."

"I do not know where I am ..."

"Ask one of your security guards."

"I do not have security!"

"What? Are you out of your mind ? You must have gone crazy. I do not believe this ... Alone ... at night ... In a city almost unknown. Give me some reference. I'm ... TAXI! Going there ... "

"All I know is that I left the hotel and drive slowly for a minute or two. But it is not necessary to be making this whole scandal. If you were truly worried, you would not have left me alone! "

"I do not! You…. You put me on the street ! You're the one who fired me! " Joseph was completely upset. How could she think and say that he had abandoned her ?

"I will not discuss this with you. You did what you thought best and that's it. "

"I don't want to argue either. I'm only asking you not to leave where you are. I'll be there in five minutes. " Clarisse did not answer and hung up the phone. Now she was getting nervous ... Very nervous. But what was she thinking to want to talk to him? This had been a terrible idea ... But she could not finish the thought because Joseph opened the car door.

"Your Majesty ..." Clarisse stepped out of the driver's seat and Joseph immediately opened the back door. Clarisse chose to ignore, walked around the car and sat in the front seat. Joseph closed the door again and sat behind the wheel. Without a word, he returned to the hotel. He went upstairs with Clarisse, opened the door, and waited for her to let him in.

"You don't have to do a ceremony. Come in and serve yourself. There must be a whiskey you like. Unfortunately, I can not provide you with good company, as you should have at the bar, but I think the drink might be better ... "

Joseph closed the door and, with two steps, was beside her. Without letting her think about what was happening, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her as he always wanted to kiss her: with passion, desire, love! Clarisse tried to resist, but the love she felt for him spoke louder. The kiss could have taken a minute or an hour ... None of them could tell. They had only one certainty: that it was there, in each other's arms, that they both belonged. Joseph laid his forehead against hers, his hand caressing her cheek but never let go of her waist. It was almost as if he were afraid that if he let her go, she would pull away.

"Please, let me get back to you. I mean, to be your bodyguard. "

Clarisse tightened her arms around him.

"Just bodyguard? Am I going to lose my Head of Security, driver, personal maid, confidante, friend and love of my life? "

Joseph kissed her again, more passionately still, if that were possible.

"Love of your life?" Clarisse nodded.

"You'll never lose me, Clarisse!"

"But you went away ..."

"I was wondering how I'd come back and beg you on my knees, to get back ." Clarisse smiled back.

"I love you, Joseph!"

"I love you more, Clarisse!"


	7. Chapter 7

In the next morning, when the phone rang for the third time, Clarisse opened her eyes ... And Joseph pulled her closer making her smile. She had a lover. And this time the laughed waking Joseph. Clarisse leaned over and kissed him.

"Good morning my love."

"Clarisse ... My queen ... This sounds like a dream! Good morning, my love! "Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her fully onto him. His hands ran all over her body.

"Beautiful!"

"Liar!" Clarisse replied with a smile. In a leap, Joseph laid Clarisse on her back, on the bed, and lay on top of her.

"Never. I would never lie to you! You're beautiful, sexy, sexy. I can not resist you! You drive me crazy with desire. I want to idolize every inch of you. Kiss all your skin. He began to kiss her, from her toes, when he reached her knee, his tongue drawing circles on her thighs, making her arch her back, completely crazy with desire ...

"My Joseph ... If we are going to repeat the events of last night, I fear I do not have the strength to get out of this bed ... And I do not want to miss my son's wedding ..." Joseph laughed.

"I do not know if I could repeat it..."

"I do not doubt you could."

"We did it! Clarisse, I've never felt so happy! "

Clarisse grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him.

"Neither do I, my love. Neither do I. Sandra really was a fool, for not loving a man as extraordinary as you. "

"Forget that woman ..." At that moment, someone knocked on the door.

"It must be breakfast. I'll open it, "Clarisse said.

"Then I'll wait a little longer here. This bed is really comfortable. " And she winked.

"Crazy. I'll be right back. " Clarisse pulled on her robe and left. She opened the door and ...

"Good morning, Mom. I was completely terrified ... " Philippe said entering the suite. Clarisse stopped for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Good morning, Philippe. But why?"

"Because yesterday, when I left you, you were on terribly sad. Before I got home I called you and you did not answer. I called the hotel and they told me that you had left. This morning I called three times without answer ... Joseph does not answer me either ... " With these words, Philippe knew immediately what was happening. Joseph barely heard Philippe's voice, put on his robe and tried to conceal all evidence of his presence in the room and was hidden himself behind the door. Clarisse closed her eyes and made a decision.

"Well, my dear, I apologize for having worried you. It was not my intention, as you know. Yesterday I did not realize your phone call and this morning, I fell asleep. As for Joseph, the phone is off. " Philippe smiled and hugged his mother.

"Mom, you can't imagine how happy I am! How I feel lighter! You deserves, more than anyone, to be happy! " Clarisse could not contain her tears.

"Joe, you can came up now! I've already discovered your secret! " Said Philippe with an huge smile. But Joseph did not move.

"If you do not come, I'll pick you up!"

"No!" Clarisse panicked. "I will!" Philippe could not help but laughing. Clarisse entered the room and held out her hand to Joseph.

"Sorry!" Joseph said uneasily.

"Why?"

"Because I did not leave your room in time to avoid you embarrassment..." he said sadly.

"Embarrassments? Is that what you think I feel? "She said coming closer to him.

"It isn't?" Joseph asked, raising his head and looking at her with a smile.

"Never!" And kissed him.

When they left the room, Philippe immediately embraced him.

"Joe, I'm really happy for you two. But let me just remind you that I have diplomatic immunity in more countries than you ... If you hurt my mother ... "

"Ah ah ah ... I do not need to worry about that. Your mother is the person I love the most! It's my life, for her life! But thank you, Philippe. "

"It seems like it's not just my wedding that we have to celebrate today."

"Philippe, no one can know this! It's our secret. "

"I know Mom. I know and I am so sorry that you have to hide your feelings. "

"You know what your father would do if he suspected my relationship with Joseph." Philippe noded his head.

"I know ... Well, but now, I beg you to hurry up, because it's rude if the groom and his guests are the last to arrive." And he left, laughing like a kid who had just preached a game.

The small chapel was more than enough to greet the guests. Helen's parents, a cousin and two friends. Clarisse, Joseph and Pierre! But that was how Philippe and Helen had planned and so it would be ... Far from the majestic ceremony that should have been the marriage of the Crown Prince. The wooden benches were decorated with white lilies as well as the altar. In spite of the cold, the light that entered through the numerous windows gave the environment, a serenity difficult to find elsewhere. Clarisse was desperately trying to hide the sadness she felt from being unable to share the marriage of her youngest son with the rest of the family and the Country. And she could not deny that she felt a little resentment that Helen could manipulated Philippe so easily. After all, everything was being done as she wanted ... Joseph was talking to Philippe and Clarisse when his cell phone began to vibrate incessantly.

"I have to answer..."

"Of course. Go on. "said Clarisse, but stayed close to him.

"Yes?"

"Joseph, I need to speak to Her Majesty immediately."

"Certainly, Charlotte. I'll pass. Your Majesty, it's Charlotte. "

"Good morning, Charlotte. What's going on?"

"Good morning, Your Majesty."

"What's going on so you're calling so early?"

"Your Majesty, someone called the valet of His Majesty and said that Prince Philippe was going to marry a ... commoner… today. And His Majesty is on his way to the airport ... And he's not alone ... I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I could not do anything to stop him. I do not think I've ever seen His Majesty so upset. "

"Upset? Furious, you mean? Thank you for calling, dear. We'll talk later. And thank you."

"Your welcome, Your Majesty."

Clarisse hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

"Philippe, someone called your father ... He knows the wedding and he's coming."

"Great. That's how he's get to know once and for all. "

"No, Philippe. Try to avoid it for a few days, please. Until he calmed down. You know that in the midst of an argument things are said of which we repent later. Give him time to get used to the idea.

Pierre approached them.

"Helen's father just called me and said they left the house now. They're here in ten ... What's going on? What's wrong? "

"Father already knows." said Philippe.

"Oh my ... I was not expecting that."

"Neither do I." Clarisse said.

"Well, what now? What are we going to do? "Asked Philippe.

"In my opinion, keep it all but anticipating your depart to honeymoon."

"All right, Mom. But what about you? "

"We'll think about it later..." Joseph's phone rang again. Joseph looked at the three of them and put his finger to his lips.

"Your Majesty?"

"Where is my wife?"

"In the bedroom, resting."

"Wake her up immediately."

"Your Majesty, I have orders from Her Majesty to let her rest. The room phone is off the hook and I do not think it wise to knock on the door until Her Majesty wake up ... "

"Maybe it's not necessary ... Maybe you just need to stretch your arm to wake her ..."

"Your Majesty ..." he replied in a tone that made everyone's blood run cold. " The Queen would never share the bed with anyone other than her husband. And much less my bed. I beg you not to refer to Her Majesty again on these terms! " Rupert realized that he had exceeded. Pierre was furious, Clarisse was scared, but she looked at Joseph and smiled. She did not want him to think she'd regret the night before.

"You're right, Joseph. This was nonsense. I hope this conversation does not get out of here ... "

Joseph ignored the request and continued.

"Can I be of any use to you?"

"No, no. Thank you. Ask Clarisse to call me on my cell phone as soon as she wakes up. "

"Certainly, Your Majesty." And hung up the phone.

Joseph told the three of them about Rupert's conversation. Pierre was the most discontented of them all.

"This is unacceptable! My father is overtaking all brands. And I'll tell you more, Mom, I'm so sorry Mom that you and Joseph are not in love. I'm sure you would be very happy together. "

Clarisse could not help herself and blushed. Pierre noticed but said nothing.

"And you do not know everything, brother ..." Clarisse and Joseph almost had a heart attack when Philippe started talking. " Joseph's ex-wife has been in the palace, sharing father's bed."

"I knew this would happen, but I did not expect father to take her to the palace."

"Pierre and Philippe, let us forget this subject, please. Helen must be coming. Let's rejoice in this marriage and forget these little setbacks ... " Clarisse gave each of them an arm and led them to the chapel. Joseph followed two steps back.

"But mother, I think it was more than time to confront father!"

"What for, Pierre? Your father is the King and he does what he likes. To keep my family together, I kept this marriage. And now comes the most important reason ... A grandchild or a granddaughter! A divorce would cause Rupert transformed my time with this baby, a real hell. And you know that ... " Clarisse was interrupted by the sound of the Wedding March. Everyone turned around immediately and returned to their seats. The religious ceremony was as simple as everything else. Pierre was the one who married them, and this time, Clarisse could not contain her tears. Deep in her heart, she wished Rupert had a relationship with his sons, similar to Joseph's. But the distance and coldness Rupert showed for his children hurt her deeply. Lunch was served at the bride and groom's, to avoid of some journalist who happened to meet them. Before they sat down, Joseph asked Clarisse quietly if she was not going to call Rupert.

"I'll call him when we get back to the Hotel. I do not want him to think that his son invited me and not him ... "

"Very well then. But I do not know why you're worried about that. If he was not invited it was for a good reason ... "

"I know. But now I just want the lunch to go well and they leave as soon as possible ... "

Joseph did not answer but nodded.

But what to Clarisse was as fast as possible, for Helen did not have the same meaning. Clarisse was getting nervous because Helen seemed to be postponing to the maximum. And Genovia I was too fast for Clarisse to risk a confrontation between father and son and that could also lead Philippe to abdicate the throne. It had been seven hours since Charlotte's call, and Clarisse could barely disguise her nerves. She was saying that to Philippe when Helen appeared.

"But why does Your Majesty not want the King to know me?"

"No, Helen, not at all. I want Rupert to know you! But the fact that you had marry in secret and without Rupert's consent could lead to a more heated conversation. And sometimes, when that happens, we say things we do not want and that we later regret. It's not because of you, Helen. Please believe me. "

Helen looked at the floor ... Maybe Clarisse was right and it was a mistake to postpone the exit... But Helen did not have time to think about anything else. The door opened, and Rupert and Sandra came in, flanked by a guard contingent. Not a sound could be heard in the room.

"Good evening. I'm sorry for appearing uninvited. I've been waiting for a call from you, my dear, "he said to Clarisse and kissed her.

"I was not in the mood to call you," she said, pulling him away. Sandra was furious with the intimacy between the King and Queen. Then she looked at Joseph and smiled.

"Father ..." Philippe started to speak, but Rupert interrupted him.

"Philippe, I beg you, do not insult me with some tattered excuse. Get your bags and let's go. "

"No!" Helen was terrified. Everyone in the room kept as far away as possible. Philippe's reply infuriated Rupert.

"No? But who do you think you are responding to? I did not make a request. I gave you an order! "He shouted.

"Enough! That's no way to talk to your son! "

"And that's no way to talk to me. I am the king!"

"And I am the Queen. Now calm down, please. Philippe, go now, please. "

"He just leaves with me!"

"Your son is a married man, Rupert, and he do not have to ask us for permission. "

"He does not leave here!" And he advanced to Philippe, but Clarisse stepped between them and grabbed Rupert by the arms. Joseph stepped forward but stopped when he saw that Rupert had stopped with Clarisse.

"Rupert, please calm down. Philippe, leave, please. "

"But mother ...?"

"Go away, please. Helen, take your husband away! "

"Clarisse, what are you doing ?" Rupert shouted. Helen pulled Philippe's arm.

"I'm trying to keep you from losing another heir," she murmured. Rupert looked at her in silence and saw that Clarisse's eyes were full of tears. He tried to calm himself but the anger was too much. All he could do was keep quiet. Joseph took the opportunity to instigate Philippe to leave with his wife and he did so. As soon as the bride and groom left, Helen's family left immediately, leaving them alone.

Rupert fetched a brandy and drank it at once. Clarisse sat down and Pierre joined her.

"You knew all this ..." he said.

"Yes, I knew."

"And I'm a clown in the middle of it all!" He shouted and threw his glass against the wall. Joseph came closer to Clarisse, and Rupert realized that.

"Do not be afraid. She is my wife and I would never harm her! "Joseph did not answer.

"Spare me, Rupert. And now, I ask you why you are so well accompanied. What is this woman doing here? "

"This woman?" Sandra asked scandalized.

Rupert remembered that he brought Sandra with him and that it was difficult to explain why ... Especially because he thought Clarisse was in Norway.

"Well, Sandra ... Well, she needed to come to the US and asked me for a ride, that's all." Pierre laughed.

"Mom, I can not be in the same room as this woman. I return to Los Angeles today, and in two days I arrive at Genovia. " And he embraced Clarisse.

"Have a good trip, my love. And thank you for everything. "

Joseph took advantage of the distraction of everyone with the departure of Pierre to send a message to his friend so he immediately brought Genovia II to San Francisco. If Rupert realized that they had not come in Genovia II, it was going to be very difficult to explain.

"I'm exhausted. Are you staying at the Consulate? "

"Of course not. We're in a hotel. "

"In a hotel? ... How romantic!"

"Stop being ridiculous, Rupert. There are two rooms reserved in the name of Joseph not to attract the attention of the Press. "

"Two rooms ... Great. We stayed there too and returned to Genovia tomorrow. "

Clarisse did not answer and stood up.

"Come, Joseph?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty." And Joseph began to follow her.

"You go with me, Clarisse." She stopped and turned to him.

"No, I'm not going. You already have company. "

Rupert was silent, and Sandra almost frothed with rage. Clarisse and Joseph again used Philippe's car, but this time Joseph asked her very quietly to sit back. Clarisse nodded slightly and stepped inside. Rupert and Sandra got into the limo and followed.

"Rupert, I'm very disappointed in you, my love. How could you let that woman talk to me like that? "Rupert glared at her.

"That woman is my wife and your Queen! Do you understand? "

Sandra was smart enough to know when to back out. When they arrived at the hotel, Joseph and Clarisse waited for them at the entrance.

"Clarisse, can we have dinner?" Clarisse thought one no was going to give rise to any tantrums.

"Of course, I'll ask to reserve a table for four, while you reserve the room."

"Book the room? Did you not say you had two rooms? "

"Yes I did. One for me and one for Joseph. "

"So what are more rooms needed for? What nonsense, Clarisse. "

"Because you will not sleep with me and Joseph is divorced from this lady."

"I will not ...?" Rupert thought it best to calm down. Besides, he was very tense and Sandra's massages were going to do him marvelous! He waited for Clarisse to step aside and book the room. Joseph set the table and returned to Clarisse.

"This is truly ridiculous. So, when you go into the bedroom, will you call me? "Joseph asked.

"Of course yes. But you can call me too. "

"You'd better be calling me, Clarisse. Imagine Rupert coming to your room ... "

"And why would Rupert go to my room? I can say the same ... Can you imagine Sandra going to your room? "

"Of course not, Clarisse. This will not happen! It's you I love. You do not trust me?"

Clarisse smiled.

"Of course yes. Here comes our company ... I'll call you, latter. "

"Apparently there were no vacant rooms on your floor. I still think it's nonsense ... "

"Rupert, I will not talk about this anymore. Let's have dinner?"

The rest of the dinner and the evening went awry. No discussions. The next day they all went back to Genovia, on the same plane, to keep the press from making any rumors. Clarisse could not help but smile at the thought that now Rupert would have to put Sandra out of the Palace ...

"I'm going to the bathroom, Clarisse. I'll be right back. "Rupert stood up.

Clarisse looked subtly and saw that he was talking to Sandra and that he was not doing very well but that was not her problem. And she smiled.

Three months have passed since the last time Philippe had been in Genovia. From the untimely trip to San Francisco, Rupert was a different man. Quieter, but more attentive, more concerned with Clarisse's well-being. Joseph felt very uncomfortable about it. Ever since they had returned from the US, he and Clarisse only had a few moments alone. And he was afraid that Clarisse would fall in love with Rupert again. Clarisse was excited about the coming of her son and daughter-in-law next week. And she had asked Philippe to be the one to tell Rupert that Helen was pregnant. She was going to get ready to go to him when he walked into her office.

"Charlotte, give me a few minutes alone with my wife, please."

Charlotte looked at the Queen for approval and left.

"I was just going to meet you. But what brings you here? "

"Tell me yours first. I note that you are happy. Come sit here. " He reached out and grabbed Clarisse hand. Then Rupert took her to the sofa and sat down, but he did not let go of her hand. He stared into her eyes and said:

"I want you to sleep with me today!" Clarisse was speechless. "You are a beautiful, exciting woman! I want you today! And the only thing that keeps me from having you right now, it's a meeting that I have in five minutes! "

Clarisse recovered her voice.

"The only thing that keeps you from having me, right now, it's me! I am not your property and I will NOT sleep with you. You do not share my bed about twenty years ago, you sleep with all the women who give you leash and now, just because Your Majesty wants, I go back to your bed ? NO! " And she was going to get up but Rupert stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I'm sorry! It was rude of me. Tell me what you wanted to talk to me, please. " And kissed the back of her hand. Clarisse calmed down and made to forget the incident.

"Well ... It has to do with babies ..." Rupert got up suddenly and started paced the floor.

"Who told you? Who? "And he knelt down in front of her. " Forgive me, Clarisse. Forgive me. If the regrets killed, I was dead! " And he laid his head on her legs and began to cry.

Clarisse was astonished…

"But what ... Oh no ... Rupert ... She's PREGNANT ?"

Please, let me know what you think, leave a review.

It takes 20 seconds and means the world for the ones who write.

Thank you

Maria


	8. Chapter 8

"I do not know how this could happen, Clarisse." The mighty King Rupert looked like a scared kid. Clarisse was not sure what to feel, whether sorry or angry.

"I cannot understand how you make such nonsense, Rupert. You are the King, for Heavens sake! Don't you think these women want more than what they say? Are you aware of what might happen if this became public? " Clarisse sat down next to him and took his hands.

"Rupert, look at me. How do we solve this? What does she want? " Rupert looked at her in silence. How had he forgotten the wonderful woman he had married? How had he exposed his family to such a scandal?

"She wants to come live for the palace. She says if I treat her like a queen, she says it is Joseph's son and no one's going to ask questions. " Clarisse looked at him in disbelief.

"This woman is despicable. How can she say her son is Joseph's? "

"Well, it could be his son, yes ... After all, they were married ... They slept together ..." Clarisse stood up without looking at Rupert. Suddenly she felt terrified. In fact, Joseph may be the father. It would be his wish come true. This was a nightmare worse than she could ever imagine ...

"Clarisse? Clarisse? "Rupert came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarisse closed her eyes.

"Forgive me, Clarisse. I know it's going to be terrible to have her live in here... "

"Are you telling me you gave in to her blackmail?" She asked, moving away from him.

"Damn, Clarisse. What did you want me to do? That I risked such a scandal? " He said, almost shouting and pacing.

"No. I wish you had kept the zippers closed. That's all I wanted you to do. That you respect your family in the least! And now that we talk about family, congratulations! "

"Congratulations? Why?"

"You're going to be a grandfather! And I advise you to show yourself very happy to your son and daughter-in-law. "

"I'll be ... Grandfather? But I'm not old enough to be a grandfather. I'm going to be a father in six months ... " Clarisse glared at him.

"That's good, so you can practice twice!" And she left the office. Joseph! The only person she needed right now was Joseph. And as she prepared to enter his office, the door opened and Sandra left, followed by Joseph. Sandra smiled as soon as she saw Clarisse but Joseph did not know what to do. Clarisse felt a dagger thrust into her heart but she was not going to give it to Sandra, the triumph of seeing her down. She smoothed some imaginary wrinkles on her coat and smiled.

"Your Majesty ..." said Joseph.

"Good afternoon, Joseph. I was going to ... But now, I mean, I was going to tell you that I'm going to my suite and I will stay there the rest of the day. You're free for the rest of the day. "

"Good, my love ..." Sandra said, putting her hands on Joseph's chest.

"Sandra, stop it right now." And he turned away from Sandra, with a furious look. "Your Majesty, it is not necessary. I have papers to deal with and other things and ... "

Clarisse could not stand it anymore, turned her back and left them alone.

"This woman is impossible!" Said Sandra, aloud. Clarisse listened but did not answer, did not even turn around. She let the tears run down her face.

"This woman is your queen. You do not talk about her like that again. And now go away. I have things to do. "

"But Joseph, do you want me to bring my things to your room right now?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"No? But I already told you that I'm pregnant ... "

"When the baby is born, we take the test. Do not worry, I will not escape my responsibilities as a father if the child is mine. "

"How dare you even hint that it might not be yours? And I'll tell you more, I will not do any tests! "

"Sandra, do as you wish, but one thing you can put in your head, you will not live with me again! I only want distance from you. You make me sick. When this child is born, we do the paternity test. And now, get out! "

"This isn't going to stay that way, miserable! Besides, I have orders from the king to stay in the palace so you will not get rid of me so quickly! " She laughed and left.

Joseph stopped to watch her walk away. How could Rupert subject Clarisse to such humiliation? To have her husband's mistress live in the palace ... But suddenly a tightness in his chest made him turn and run almost to Clarisse's room. He knocked on the door, but Clarisse did not answer. He insisted again and the guards confirmed that the Queen was in the suite.

"Your Majesty? I'm sorry for bothering but we have to finish the report ... "

Clarisse kept her eyes closed, sitting on the couch. She did not even want to respond. But what happened to men? That Rupert could not resist a woman, she had known for a long time, but Joseph ... But how did she fall into the error of falling in love? But Joseph's insistence ended up winning ...

"Come in." Joseph shut the door behind him and slowly approached Clarisse.

"Shall I congratulate you?" She asked.

"I do not understand ..." Joseph said in amazement.

"I have you as an extremely intelligent man, Joseph," said Clarisse without even looking at him. Joseph knelt down in front of her and put his hands on the couch beside her legs, but not touching her.

"Clarisse, we both know that the probability of that baby is mine is very small. And as much as I wanted to be a father, that's not how they deceive me. When the baby is born, we will do the test. If it's mine, of course I'll take all the responsibilities. "

Clarisse tried to get up and Joseph left immediately ahead of her. He watched her approach the fireplace, and his chest almost tore with the sadness and pain Clarisse could not hide.

"Are you getting married again? Or will you, at least, get back together? It's normal under the circumstances. "

"No and no!" And he approached her. "I just want one woman, Clarisse. It is you I love! " And very gently, he put his hands on her shoulders and went down her arms, until his fingers intertwined with hers. The warmth of his body made Clarisse tremble. Joseph kissed her neck gently.

"I know you can not be mine, my love, but I can not even think of moving away from you." Clarisse could not speak. She just let the tears run down her face. As if pain and heartache could diminish like this. "You are the only woman I want in my life, you are the woman I love and nothing and no one will change that. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with! And I do not mind waiting for what it takes! " And with his hands clasped, he wrapped his arms around her waist, as if they were just one.

"Joseph ..." That was the only thing Clarisse could say. Shades warned Joseph of the King's going to the Queen's room. Joseph released her, kissed her gently on the lips, and moved back behind the curtain. Clarisse was about to speak when Rupert came unannounced into Clarisse's room.

"Thanks for letting me know before you get into my room, Rupert."

"Why? Can you have company? "And he looked around.

"Who knows? We have the same rights, don't we? What's going on now, Rupert? I need to rest. I'm exhausted. " Rupert came over and took her hands.

"Clarisse, I think we should give our marriage another chance." Clarisse looked at him in disbelief. "We were meant for each other and I believe we will have many years of happiness ahead. Let's take a vacation and have a second honeymoon. I have already chosen the place. Tomorrow morning, I'll tell Charlotte to take care of everything. "And he tried to kiss her, but Clarisse turn away from him immediately.

"Rupert, that should have been done 20 years ago, not now. Especially not now that you're going to be a father again. Not now that you are trying to avoid a scandal that could shake the Monarchy in this country. No, Rupert. I am not a puppet that you manage as you wish and at your pleasure. You are the father of my children and my King, but I think you should remember that I am the mother of your children and that at least I deserve respect from you. " Rupert lowered his eyes without saying a word. " Our marriage will continue as it is. I'm not one of your prostitutes jumping into your bed as soon as you snap your fingers. I'm your wife. You owe me respect. As for Sandra and this baby, it's you who have to take care of this problem, not me. "

Joseph was deeply uncomfortable. Behind the curtain he could see Rupert and Clarisse. His heart trembled as Rupert tried to kiss Clarisse and could not help but smile when she walked away from him.

"Clarisse, I already told you that Sandra will say that the son is Joseph's. There is not any kind of problem for us. "

"And you already wondered what that might mean to Joseph?"

"Why, Clarisse, he always wanted to have a baby, didn't he? That's it. "

"But this child can be yours, Rupert! How could you even think such a thing? " Clarisse was almost screaming. Suddenly the suite was too small for them both. The only thing she wanted was to grab him and put him outside.

"No one is sure. Besides, for Joseph it will be an honor ... He will have a son with royal blood! "

Joseph almost denounced himself, with the fury he felt.

"Rupert, that is truly despicable. Get out of my room now. I'm sick of listening to such nonsense. Get out of here now! "And she opened the bedroom door. Rupert looked at her and left without saying a word. Clarisse slammed the door so hard that even the guards turned. Joseph stepped out from behind the curtains.

"Sorry you heard so much nonsense, Joseph. Sometimes Rupert can overcome all the limits of common sense and decency. "

Joseph could not even speak. Rupert and Sandra had turned his life and Clarisse's life into a real hell.

"Do not worry. I've already asked Sandra for a paternity test when the baby is born, even though I know that whatever the outcome, Rupert will make sure his name is not involved. So I'll always be in doubt. "

Clarisse approached him and hugged him.

"Oh Joseph, how I wish I could spare you this pain." Joseph smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I know you do, Clarisse. Let's wait. There is nothing else we can do. Rupert and Sandra have all been well studied. In any case, I'm apparently going to be a father. "

Clarisse patted his arm.

"Sit down. I'll send tea for us. "

"Thank you Clarisse. But you know what scares me the most? It's to know that this child may even be mine and I will always have doubts ... " Clarisse sat next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know I know…"

The months that followed, put to the test the resistance of Joseph and Clarisse. Rupert and Sandra were increasingly united and Rupert had been caught more than once by the palace staff caressing Sandra's belly. The rumors began to make themselves heard outside the Palace ...

However, Joseph is informed by Philippe's security team that Helen was on her way to the hospital, at the same time that Philippe calls her mother.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Charlotte."

"Prince Philippe is on the phone." Clarisse immediately dropped a treaty she was reading and answered the phone to a Philippe completely stressed.

"Philippe, my dear, how…" But Philippe interrupted her.

"Mom, Helen went to the hospital. But it's still early for the baby. What if something happens? Mom, can you come over here? "

"Philippe, calm down, please. This baby is in a hurry to be born, that's all. Of course I'll go there immediately. But the important thing is to be with Helen and calm her down. After all, it's the two rookies! I'll tell your father."

"Why?"

"Why? Because he will be radiant, of course. It's our first grandchild! "

"Of course, Mom. You have to excuse me. I'm nervous."

"It's normal! My boy is going to be a father! I'm so happy, my dear. "

Charlotte had quietly got up and left the office. Since Sandra had lived in the palace, Charlotte's loyalty to the Queen was growing stronger. And to keep Clarisse from being confronted with Sandra's presence in Rupert's office, Charlotte always asked Rupert's valet first if he was alone. Clarisse knew of Charlotte's continuous and silent effort. In such a subtle way, Charlotte demonstrated that the ties that bound her to Clarisse were much stronger than any professional relationship. Joseph had come into the office when Clarisse hung up the phone. When the door closed, Clarisse walked around the desk and ran into his arms. Joseph smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I see you already know the news." Clarisse looked at him in astonishment.

"And how do you know?" Joseph laughed.

"I am your Head of Security! I have to know everything! But I can tell you my secret ... " And he pressed his lips to her ear. "It was my team in San Francisco who informed me." Each word was said slowly so that each time his lips moved, they touched her ear. Clarisse felt a shiver run down her spine and let out a soft moan that only Joseph could hear but that made him almost insane. Clarisse knew Charlotte must be coming back and walked away from him.

"My God, woman! You'll kill me! "Clarisse smiled and sat down again. Joseph sat down in front of her desk as Charlotte entered.

"Charlotte, can you be a sweetheart and call at my husband's office?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." And five seconds later, Rupert was on the other end.

"Good morning, Clarisse. What can I do for you?"

"Helen entered the Hospital a few minutes ago."

"Helen? Who is she?"

"Rupert, I hope you're kidding. Helen is the wife of your youngest son. And our grandson will be born! "

"Will be born? But was not only three or four weeks from now? "

"Not Rupert. It was supposed to be in two weeks. But that does not matter now. Cancel your schedule so we can leave within an hour at the most. "

"I will not!"

"You're not going? What nonsense is this now? "

"Clarisse, I have time to meet the baby. I have much more important things to do and I will not be unmarking things like that. We have time. They come here as soon as the baby can fly. A King and a Queen do not cancel an agenda for I do not know how many days, just for nothing. And Philippe knows that perfectly well. " And before Rupert could continue, Clarisse hung up the phone.

"Charlotte, please cancel everything I have for a week and ask Olivia to pack my bags. And I want Genovia I ready to take off in an hour. Joseph, do you think you have time to pack your bags in an hour? " Charlotte and Joseph smiled.

"Right away, Your Majesty!" They said.

"And do not tell anyone. I want to have a quiet leave. "

Three hours later and over the Atlantic Ocean, the flight attendant brings the telephone to Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, the King is on the phone."

"Thank you. Yes?"

"Clarisse, you are my wife and you do exactly what I say! I said we would not see this baby and we will not. I am the King! " Rupert screamed so loudly on the other side of the line that Joseph could hear him.

"And I am the Queen and I do not have to ask permission for anything. Much less to go see my grandson! As for being your wife ... We'll see for how long. If you think I can handle a lot more of these, you're very much mistaken. And I will not let you scream or give me orders. You do what you want in your life and I do mine. You do not give me orders! And just to let you know, I'll only come back when I want. Are we understood? " Joseph was delirious and Rupert was on the verge of a fit of fury, but common sense prevailed and he calmed down enough to prevent a fight with Clarisse.

"When you return we need to talk. The rules have to be changed. I can not admit that you continue to disown me. "

"Change the rules as you want, as long as they do not include me, because I'm not going to change ANYTHING! Have a nice day Rupert. " And hung up. Joseph approached her, took her hand and brought it to his lips, as he had so often used to do, kissed the back of her hand.

"Brava, Your Majesty! Brava! "

Seven hours later, Clarisse and Joseph entered the hospital waiting room. The Prince and Helen's bodyguards were discreetly positioned, but Joseph recognized them immediately. Philippe immediately ran to his mother and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here, Mom. I've noticed that His Majesty is too busy to come and meet the baby. "

"Of course not my love. But your father could not cancel his schedule. He is not lucky enough to have a Charlotte, as I have. " Philippe smiled. Then he turned to Joseph and hugged him too.

"Joseph, my friend! How I wish it were you ... "But he did not finish the sentence. Clarisse lowered her eyes and Joseph hugged him harder.

"Well, how's Helen?"

"Helen's fine, Mom. She is tired but well. The contractions have stopped short and the doctors continue to monitor the baby. They think he can be born at any moment, but also can take a day or two. Where are you going to stay? "

"At the consulate," said Clarisse and Joseph could barely hide the disappointment. He had not been with Clarisse for seven months, and he hoped they could rekindle that flame again in San Francisco.

"Don't you rather stay in my house?"

"No Philippe, but thank you for the offer, dear! We're going to stay here for a bit, and then we'll rest. I'm very tired. "

"Mom, go and rest now. Helen is asleep and I go to sleep as well, I'm exhausted too. If there's any news, I promise I'll call you right away. "

"All right then, dear. Call me right away! "

"I'll call you, I promise."

The trip to the Consulate had been made in silence. Clarisse dispersed between Rupert's conversation and the arrival of the baby and Joseph sad because, for him, this silence from Clarisse just meant that her feelings had changed. As soon as they entered the Consulate, the resident secretary came to them.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. King Rupert just called here. "

"Good evening, Flora. Call him back, please. And pass the call to my office. "Clarisse went to the office and Joseph helped carry the bags to the rooms.

"Good evening, Clarisse."

"Good evening, Rupert. What do you want?"

"Well, first I want to apologize for the way I talked to you. I am nervous and easily exalted. "

"I know. I remember how nervous you were when the boys were born ... "

"Clarisse, please ... Can we do not talk about this? And I want to know how the baby is. Is it a boy or a girl? " Clarisse took a deep breath and calmed down. He sounded sincere.

"We don't know yet. He's giving his mother a lot of trouble. " And they both laughed.

"I know you'll stay at the Consulate ..."

"Of course. Where did you expect me to stay? "

"I do not know ... You could stay at Philippe's or a hotel ..."

"I do not see why. Philippe will only be home when his wife and son return. I see no reason to stay there. "

"Sure, sure. It was just a question. "Clarisse chose not to respond.

"Rupert, it's late and I need to rest. I'll call you as soon as there's any news. And by the way ... Is there any news there? "

"No, Clarisse. It's all the same. "

"Good. We'll talk later, then. Good evening, Rupert. "

"Good evening, Clarisse."

Clarisse opened the office door to let Joseph in and was stunned when she did not see him.

"Where is Joseph?" She asked.

"In the kitchen, Your Majesty. I think he is having dinner. "Clarisse went into the kitchen. Joseph was sitting at the table, drinking coffee, alone.

"I thought I had company for dinner, but you had dinner first." Joseph almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Your Majesty. I didn't have dinner yet. I was wondering if I could persuade Her Majesty to have dinner with me ... "

"I thinh she'll accept the invitation." Clarisse replied with a smile.

"Ahh but the invitation has a condition ..."

"A condition?..."

"Yes. I'm still preparing dinner. Any suggestion?"

"I am at the mercy of the Chef. Can I help you?"

"Of course. But do you know how to cook? "

"A little ... But I'm not a total nullity." And she let out a laugh that made Joseph desperate to kiss her. Why didn't she want to stay in a hotel ?

It was a long time since Clarisse had enjoyed herself so much. And a Fillet Mignon had never been so complicated to do ... Joseph was radiant and Clarisse too. For an hour, that kitchen was the one they were closest to, a normal life. They sat down to eat, and they talked as if they were a couple, from many, many years. The complicity between them was so much that, who did not know who they were, would think to be a happy couple!

"Dinner was delicious but I have to rest. I'm too old for these trips. "

"Old? Are you calling me old, Your Majesty? "Clarisse burst into laughter.

"Of course not. This does not apply to my diligent Head of Security. "

"Go rest, Clarisse. I'm going to clean these dishes and I'm going to rest too."

"I'll help you and we'll go up together."

"Do not even think about it. The Queen washing dishes ... If anyone knew that I invited the Queen to dinner and then I let her did the dishes, it would be my total discredit! "And as he spoke, he would set the table and put the dishes in the washing machine. Clarisse leaned against the counter and folded her arms.

"I have already seen that you do not want my help ... But even so, I will await for you. I realize you do not miss me but I miss you terribly! "Joseph was so surprised by Clarisse's confidence that he dropped one of the dishes, breaking it.

"Ohhh ... Someone's going to have to explain this dish ..." Clarisse said with a laugh. Joseph looked everywhere, and in a leap he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with all the desire, all the love, all the will. Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Clarisse, my Clarisse. You can not imagine how much I miss you. I count the days, the hours, until I can touch you. "Clarisse smiled and patted his cheek.

"My Joseph. But this is not the best place to discuss this. "Joseph stepped away from her and smiled.

"Of course not, my Queen. Of course not. "Clarisse turned and left the kitchen. Joseph stared at her, completely in love, mad with desire. Clarisse stopped at the door and asked:

"Will you come with me, Joseph?" She winked.

"Of course, Your Majesty." And when Joseph was about to leave, the Chef would come in.

"My kitchen!" Clarisse listened and laughed but Joseph was picked up just outside the door.

"Well, Chef, I had a little setback ..."

"Little?"

"I'll explain tomorrow. Today I'm really exhausted. "And he walked away, not without first hearing the Chef grumble to the" people who think they can cook. " Three seconds later, he was at Clarisse's feet, in the middle of the hall.

"Was the chef very angry, Joseph?" She said, almost unable to contain her laughter.

"Slightly, Your Majesty."

"Good!"

"Good? My revenge will be terrible ... Your Majesty! "

When they reached the bedroom, Clarisse did the unthinkable and dismissed the guards. They looked at Joseph incredulously.

"Your Majesty ..." said Joseph. "Your Majesty can not be without guards. Even within the Consulate is a huge risk. I can not afford ... "

"I understand your concern but I have a private and confidential subject that I want your help to solve. Besides, you're my bodyguard. Therefore, my lords, you are excused. And this is not a request. "

The guards saluted and retired. Joseph was irritated.

"Your Majesty ..."

"Joseph, I will not argue with you. Come in with me, please, " She said in a chill tone.

Joseph bowed.

"Very well." He entered and closed the door, visibly irritated.

"Can I ask you to light the fireplace? The room is uncomfortable. "

"Of course, Your Majesty." Clarisse realized perfectly well how angry he was, but continued.

"Joseph, I do not like you contradicting me in front of other people. We are going through complicated family moments and I want to keep Them private. There are things I do not want guards to know. Do you understand? "

Joseph just lit the hearth, growing more irritated, and stood up.

"Of course, Your Majesty! And what is it you want to talk to me about? " Clarisse pointed to a chair relatively close to the fireplace and Joseph sat down. Then Clarisse lowered the lights of the suite until she saw little more than the light of the flames. Joseph began to be curious, but pride kept him from turning. He heard Clarisse's coat falling on the couch and the clink of glasses and the distinct sound of liquid filling them. Five steps separated Clarisse from Joseph. He felt himself tremble as she approached him like this ... without announcing herself but where everything denounced her, from the perfume to the characteristic sound of her steps. She was almost against his back. It was like a vertigo, you know she's there, at a distance of a palm. Her hand appeared over his right shoulder, offering him a glass of his favorite whiskey. Joseph grabbed the glass without touching her hand. "Thanks." That was the only thing he said, angry. And Clarisse smiled. Joseph drank in one gulp, almost half the whiskey. Clarisse thought it best to end the torment ... which was also hers. The desire to feel Joseph again was such that she could scarcely bear it. Then she took the glass from Joseph and set it down on the table. Joseph could not stop looking at her. Beautiful! Perfect! Her blouse and skirt shaped her body perfectly, if he closed his eyes, he could see every inch of her skin, every pore, he could taste it ... And it was then that Clarisse slightly raised her skirt and straddle him , with her chest pressed against his. Instinctively, Joseph grabbed her waist. Clarisse put her hands on his shoulders and then on his neck. She let her nails run smoothly over his skin ... And kissed him. Joseph almost went insane. Without letting go of her waist, he used one hand to pull the rest of her skirt up to her waist, leaving those fabulous legs at the mercy of his hands, while his lips left a stream of fire on her neck. Every time his lips touched her skin, they were like little clashes that took away Clarisse's ability to think. Joseph unbuttoned her blouse, revealing perfect breasts. Joseph could not resist and kissed them, licked them, sucked them. He toyed with his tongue around her nipples, ripping Clarisse away with moans of pleasure.

"Joseph ..."

"My Queen! This is almost a dream! "

"Now you understand the things I do not want the guards to hear!" Joseph could not help a laugh.

"Make love to me, Joseph!"

And without waiting another second, Joseph stood up, holding her so that she wrapped her legs around his hips and led her into the bedroom!

"I intend to make you, the happiest woman in the world!"

"And I already am, my love. When I'm with you. "

Please, leave a review and let me know what you think!

Kisses

Maria


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much to all who read this story, follow, add to fav and leave a review! It's so important to know what you think.

I hope you like it and here's another chapter!

Kisses

Maria

The phone rang at three in the morning. Joseph was the first to wake up.

"Clarisse? Wake up, please. Rupert is calling to your cell phone. " Clarisse opened her eyes sleepily.

"Rupert's calling?"

"Yes darling. Wake up, please. "

Clarisse sat down on the bed and switched on the lamp on the bedside table. She grabbed the phone, took a deep breath, and answered.

"Good night, Rupert. There's something wrong with you?"

"Good night, Clarisse. I'm sorry to wake you at this hour, but I think I should tell you ... Sandra went to the hospital a while ago. "

Clarisse closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Clarisse?"

"Yes, Rupert. What do you want me to answer? I hope you stay away from the hospital ... It's the least you can do. "

Joseph sat down next to her in silence.

"I suppose Philippe's baby isn't born yet...?"

"Not yet. This is a difficult birth. Philippe is so nervous. "

Rupert laughed and Clarisse smiled too.

"I was just like that. Remember? My heart almost stopped until I heard that miraculous cry ... It was the two happiest moments of my life! " The words were spoken so softly, so sincerely, that Clarisse could not help a tear. Joseph noticed that, but he kept quiet.

"In that, we both agree ... These were the two happiest moments of my life too!"

"Oh Clarisse ... What happened to us? What happened to me? How could I let you get away? How could I have dared to hurt you so much? "

"Rupert ..."

"Please let me speak."

"Rupert, it's three in the morning and I honestly do not understand what you want to with this conversation ..."

"I know you need to rest and I also know you do not believe me, but the truth, Clarisse, is that I would give anything to go back in time. I would make everything different. And i would be the husband you deserve. I've already sent my valet to clear my schedule for the next three days. I have a grandchild to know ... " Clarisse smiled.

"Good, Rupert. I'm sure Philippe will be happy to see you. We'll talk when you get there."

"See you tomorrow, Clarisse. And believe it or not, I love you! " Clarisse closed her eyes. She waited so many years for those three words ... Joseph rose from the bed, startling Clarisse and began to dress, with his back to her. Clarisse realized at once that he had heard the whole conversation.

"See you tomorrow, Rupert. Have a nice trip. " She hung up the phone and got up, too. Feeling that Joseph was annoyed by what he heard, she approached him in silence and hugged him by the waist, leaning completely against his back. Joseph tensed but continued to dress.

"Joseph ..."

"Clarisse, do not say anything, please. I understood perfectly. " Joseph's angry tone made her drop her arms from his waist, admiring him. Then she stepped in front of him.

"But what do you understand, Joseph? What's wrong? " Clarisse put a hand on his face and tried to make him look at her. But Joseph was so jealous that he couldn't.

"Joseph?" Joseph's coldness made her feel more self-conscious. Clarisse grabbed the robe and dressed as well.

"Clarisse, do you really think I'm stupid? That I did not see how you were moved by Rupert's words? "

"Joseph, you're being unfair. I think it's perfectly normal for his words to leave me in some way, emotional. He is the father of my children! "

"And your husband!" Replied Joseph, at the door. Clarisse was speechless. She could not understand the reason for Joseph's reaction.

"Have a good night, Your Majesty." And he left, closing the door behind him. Clarisse stay beside the bed, desolate, not realizing why the coldness of the man she loved. But she did not have much time to think, for less than ten minutes later, the telephone in the room rang.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to wake you but Prince Philippe has just called and asks Your Majesty to go to the hospital."

"Thank you, Flora. I will get down soon. Ask the driver to bring the car. "

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Anxiety took hold of Clarisse. She was a grandmother ! Was it a boy or a girl? That did not matter. Now she just wanted to be with her son and meet a little one she pretend to spoil, for the rest of her life!

Half an hour later, Clarisse entered the limousine, slightly hurt by her failure to see Joseph, but as soon as she sat down, Joseph was immediately at her side. None of them spoke. Joseph could not stop thinking that he could be a few hours from being a father and that, thanks to Rupert, he would never be sure. Even with the DNA test, Joseph would never be sure ... Rupert will make sure it will always be Joseph's name to appear! Clarisse studied Joseph's face in silence. If he did not want to talk, she would not force him. Minutes later, they arrived at the hospital where they were expected by one of Philippe's security guards.

"Your Majesty, Prince Philippe asks you to join him in the bedroom."

"Certainly."

Clarisse and Joseph followed in silence, not oblivious to the looks of the people in the hospital. When the elevator door opened, Clarisse is welcomed with open arms by Philippe.

"It's a girl, Mother. A beautiful girl!"

"Congratulations my dear. I am so happy! "Mother and son held each other for a few minutes, without holding back their tears. Joseph stared at them without approaching, a smile on his lips. Shortly after, Philippe looked at him and released from his mother's arms, to embrace him.

"Congratulations, Philippe! I feel very happy for you! "

"Thank you, Joseph. But come and meet her. Mom. You're going to be in love. " Clarisse smiled. The three entered the room. Helen had fallen asleep and the baby was in the crib.

"Mom, I'll introduce you to Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia."

Clarisse look at that baby, so small, but it filled her heart.

"Hello, my dear Amelia. I am your grandmother and I hope I can be your best friend! "And she kissed her forehead! Helen woke up in the meantime, and Philippe sat down next to her. Joseph approached Clarisse and felt his heart melt with that mini version of Philippe.

"Congratulations, Helen!" They said at the same time. Joseph smiled, and as Clarisse approached her daughter-in-law, Joseph stepped back into the doorway.

"Your father is coming tomorrow, Philippe." Helen looked immediately at him. Philippe tensed.

"You should not have convinced you to come, Mom."

"I had nothing to do with your father's decision, Philippe. But I think it's about time you two understood each other. "

"It's impossible, Mom. Nothing I do is good enough to please His Majesty. "

"Don't say that, Philippe. Your father adores you. Unfortunately, he has difficulty showing how much he likes both of you. Perhaps it is our little Amelia to soften his heart. " Philippe smiled.

"Who knows…"

The next day, Rupert drove directly from the airport to the hospital, surprising everyone. He entered the room slowly and almost in fear. Clarisse turned to see who had opened the door and got up. Philippe and Joseph had gone down to the bar for coffee.

"Rupert? I did not expect to see you already. Didn't you first go to the Consulate? " Clarisse asked in surprise. Rupert came over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I came here immediately, Clarisse. I Could not wait to meet our girl. How do you feel, Helen? " He asked as he headed for the crib.

"I feel good, Your Majesty." Helen replied shyly.

"Clarisse, she's beautiful ! Hello, little one. I am your grandfather! "Said Rupert with a huge smile, by the crib. Clarisse smiled. He was almost the man with whom he had married.

"Clarisse! I think she smiled at me! Hello, Amelia! " Clarisse got up and went to them.

"Babies do not smile after a day, Rupert," she said, amused.

"But she smiled at me!"

"Hardly!" Clarisse said with a laugh. "Do you want to pick her up? If Helen does not mind, of course. "

"Of course not, Your Majesty. It's your granddaughter! "

Clarisse smiled.

Rupert looked at her in alarm.

"I do not think I remember how to pick up a baby ..."

"Sit down and I'll put her in your arms." Rupert sat down in the chair where Clarisse stood while she took little Amelia from the cradle and leaned her against Rupert's chest. The image of Rupert, with Amelia in his arms, reminded her of Sandra and the child who was about to be born. But this was a problem she did not want to think about right now, and Joseph and Philippe's entry into the room gave her some help.

"Father?" Rupert immediately turned and smiled.

"My son ... Congratulations! Amelia is beautiful! Good afternoon, Joseph. "

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Joseph replied and stood by the door. Unwillingly, he envied that family ... Even with all the contradictions, even if all the setbacks, even with all the pain and suffering ... How he would like to be in Rupert's place and be his family! And part of it was ... Joseph loved Clarisse with all the strength of his being! Philippe was like a son and little Amelia ... Joseph was sure he would give his life for her, without hesitation!

During the two days that followed and with the arrival of Pierre, this family was more united than ever. For 48 hours, they forgot all the problems to enjoy little Amelia. The return to Genovia, however, was tense. No one wanted to talk about the obvious, especially since Sandra's son had been born two hours before Amelia.

"We're less than an hour away from returning to the palace, Rupert ... No matter how much it costs me, we have to talk about a problem."

Rupert dozed off beside Clarisse on the plane but immediately opened his eyes as soon as he heard Clarisse's voice. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I know, my dear. I was just trying to postpone the obvious ... And although I still can not find a solution to this situation, believe me I'll do everything to make it up to you. I want your love back. "

"Rupert, I will not have this conversation with you here."

"Of course not. I understand."

The arrival of Genovia I at the airport was awaited by many journalists, intrigued by the arrival of the royal couple. Fortunately, one journalist remembered saying that Rupert and Clarisse had gone on a secret vacation and meant only for the two of them. The image of perfect couple fit perfectly, and for the time being, the existence of a new member of the royal family, was kept secret.

Unable to wait any longer, Joseph went to the hospital to visit Sandra and the baby.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. I was wondering when you would decide to come and see the kid. "Sandra replied dryly.

"The kid? It's your son!"

"And? So far I've only been annoying with this little rat. "Sandra replied. Joseph went to the crib and decided to ignore Sandra comment. So small! So helpless!

"What's his name?"

"I did not decide yet."

"But he was born three days ago ... Can I pick him up?"

"I don't care! Where is His Majesty? "

"I do not know and I think you have nothing to do with it!" Joseph answered, grabbing the baby.

The weeks went by, with almost weekly visits from Rupert and Clarisse to the United States. It was not easy, but Joseph had managed to think of a way they are not discovered.

Joseph and Clarisse never spoke again of what happened on the night of Amelia's birth, and their relationship had returned to a friendship and professional relationship.

Clarisse only knew Sandra's baby through the photographs that Joseph showed her. A charming baby, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Little Frederic is getting prettier, Joseph."

"You're right, Clarisse. The truth is that I created a very strong bond with him. I'm going to talk to her again today because of the test, but the truth is that I think I'll pass it on without having the test. "

"Joseph, if you want so much to be sure, why don't you do the test without anyone knowing? Only you and the baby. You take a DNA sample from him to an independent lab out of the country so they do not know you. At least you throw the doubts away once and for all. "

"You're right, Clarisse. That's what I'm going to do. In just over an hour I'm in Barcelona and I have a friend who solves this in a few days! "

Clarisse smiled.

"It feels so good to see you happy, Joseph!"

"And I could still be happier but ..." And he winked. Clarisse blushed and lowered her eyes. "You will deal with this. You deserve all the happiness in the world, Joseph! "

Almost a week later, Joseph burst into Clarisse's office but Charlotte's presence made him slow down the enthusiasm.

"Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?"

"Certainly, Joseph. Charlotte, give us a few minutes, please. "

"I'll get you some tea, Majesty."

As soon as the door closed, Joseph ran to Clarisse, grabbed her hands, pulled her to him and hugged her.

"The son is mine, Clarisse. Mine! "And without thinking he kissed her. And how Clarisse missed his kisses. The kiss was so strong, so intense, it left both panting, desperate for air. Joseph was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry ..." Clarisse put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Shhh ... Do not apologize. I missed your kisses. Besides, you were celebrating! " Joseph smiled and slowly let go.

"I'm so happy, Clarisse!"

"And I'm so happy for you, Joseph! It's your dream! And I know you'll be a wonderful father! "

"I'm going to demand that she let me register Frederic today." And without a second thought, he went to Sandra's room.

"You're not allowed in my room without being announced, are you listening?" Sandra yelled furiously.

"Certainly. I apologize. I come to get you to go to the city. "

"For what?" Sandra asked in amazement.

"We have to go and register my son!"

Sandra started to laugh.

"You're really pathetic. He's not your son, idiot. Frederic is Rupert's son. Do you think I would want a child of yours? "And she laughed.

"I'm sorry, but Frederic is MY son!" And he put the DNA test result on the table in front of her. Sandra grabbed the paper and began to read, horrified.

"It can not be ... It can not be! This is not possible! " She shouted and tore the paper.

"Don't worry. It's just a copy. "

"It's not possible!" And she dropped to the couch.

"Get ready. I'll pick you up after lunch! "

Sandra had to think fast ...

"Today I can't. Tomorrow after lunch. "

"All right then!" Joseph went to give Frederic a kiss and left. Sandra was devastated. How was it possible? Without the DNA test, Rupert was under constant threat of scandal. With this test, Sandra lost all the trumps she had. The life of a queen in the palace was over. Joseph had destroyed her whole future! But he was not going to laugh!

The next day, immediately after lunch, Joseph knocked on the door of Sandra's room without a reply. He knocked once more, and as Sandra did not answer, he opened the door.

"Sandra?" Joseph looked around, and on the tea table was an envelope with his name on it. With a tightness in his heart, Joseph grabbed the envelope and opened it.

"YOU HAVE NO SON! I HATE YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME! DESPICABLE MAN! "

Joseph was pretty sure he died a little at that time. He opened all the wardrobes, all the drawers, searched the bathroom ... She left and took Frederic!

"No, no, no, no ... NO !" What began in a whisper, ended in a guttural cry that was heard almost throughout all the palace.

"My boy!" Joseph leaned against the wall, let himself slip to the floor and wept as never before. Clarisse was about to enter the office with Charlotte when she heard the scream. Frightened, they looked at each other.

"What was that?"

"I do not know, Your Majesty."

"It sounded like Joseph's voice," Clarisse said almost in fear. One of the guards stationed at the entrance to the office replied.

"Forgive me for daring, Your Majesty, but Sir Joseph was down a while ago... I think for his ex-wife's room ..."

Clarisse started walking toward Sandra's room, and Charlotte followed. Clarisse came down the stairs almost running, and her heart broke when she saw Joseph. Without thinking, she sat down next to him and pulled him into her arms, cradling him. Charlotte grabbed Sandra's letter and handed it to Clarisse.

Joseph was the mirror of despair. His silent tears drenched Clarisse's shirt.

"She took my son, Clarisse!"

Please, leave a review.

Thank you so much,

Maria


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to all who continue to read "Joseph". A special thanks to Leopardy's Sylvia, for the lovely review.

Kisses

Maria

Rupert seemed distracted by the newspaper, but Clarisse knew him too well not to notice the tension in his shoulders. Determined to wait for her husband to start the conversation, Clarisse turned back to the book she was reading. Rupert looked at her from the corner of his eye, moved in his chair, changed the pages of the paper ... until he gave up.

"Clarisse, I need to ask you something ..." He folded the newspaper and placed it next to the whiskey glass. Clarisse closed the book as well and placed it on her lap, turning completely to Rupert.

"Contrary to what you might think, it was a great relief to me, that Sandra left the palace, but I fear that she will provoke some scandal ..."

"That does not seems to me as a question, Rupert. Where do you want to go with this conversation? " Rupert was silent for a few seconds. Then he got up and went to the living room window.

"Why didn't she let Joseph register the baby? He proved to her that he was the father ... Why did she disappear? This woman almost destroyed Joseph and mine. I saw Joseph this morning and he's broken. "

"Two weeks without a single word, without having the slightest idea where the son will be. I have no words to describe Sandra's attitude. That child, it was the trump she had against you. While there was doubt, she knew you would not risk a scandal. But when Joseph presented the test results to her, she realized she could not continue the blackmail. It is obvious that Joseph is shattered. Have you ever imagined how you would feel if I had taken your children? " Rupert looked at her in silence. He had never been a very emotional father, but he did not want to imagine the horror that Joseph should be living. Then he sat down again and picked up the newspaper.

"Clarisse, I want you to know that since we returned from America, after Philippe's marriage, nothing more has happened between me and Sandra. We…"

"Rupert, please ... I do not want to know. This subject only brought pain to everyone. You can not change the past… " A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in." Charlotte opened the door and Rupert and Clarisse turned to her.

"Your Majesties ... I was not sure what to do, but ... There was something, I mean, a person ..." Noticing Charlotte's nervousness, Clarisse got up and walked over to her.

"Charlotte, what's going on? Calm down, please. "

"Your Majesty ..." Charlotte was so nervous, but not worth delaying ... She took another deep breath and, without looking at Rupert, said ...

"Your Majesty, Sandra is in the foyer waiting for Joseph." Clarisse could not hide the irritation. "She's accompanied by two men ... And she's wearing black ..." The irritation gave way to a tightening in Clarisse's chest. Rupert came near Charlotte too.

"Where is Joseph?" Asked the King.

"He's back at the Palace, Your Majesty. I think it should be here at the maximum, in ten minutes. "

"Did she say what she wanted from Joseph? I have a very bad feeling, " said Clarisse. Rupert put an arm around her shoulders and she did not push him away. In a way Clarisse felt that it will be very hard days and don't need not be at war with Rupert.

"What an unpleasant situation. What do you want to do, Clarisse? "

"Sincerely, I do not know…"

"Do you know who the men are, Charlotte?" Rupert asked without leaving Clarisse.

"No, Your Majesty. It's weird, but they actually looks like two bodyguards."

"Oh my God ... Did something happen to little Frederic?" Clarisse said, startled. Nothing made sense. Rupert pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"I hope not, Clarisse. It would be devastating for Joseph. Charlotte call the security office and tell Shades to send three or four more men to the foyer. And ask him to go too. If Clarisse's fears come to be truth, I do not know if they will be enough men to stop Joseph from committing same madness. " Clarisse nodded.

"I'll do it right away, Your Majesty." Charlotte said and left.

Clarisse sat down again.

"I'll stay here, Rupert. Joseph is a great friend and I want to be around. "

"Clarisse, I do not know if that will be very wise. I do not want people to think you're giving too much importance to your bodyguard ... "Clarisse turned immediately to him, with a cold look.

"Don't you dare to finish that line, Rupert. Don't even dare. If we analyze the situation well, it will be your fault, first! "

"Mine?" Rupert asked scandalized.

The stress of Sandra's arrival, allied with Rupert's irritation, was making her completely frustrated.

"Yes, Rupert. Your fault! If you had not jumped into her bed, none of this was happening. So please, stop. "

"I understand you, but I will not be waiting for this situation to unfold. I'm going to my room. I do not want you to be upset with me again. "And he left.

Two minutes later, Joseph entered the foyer. Tense, silent. The anger he felt at Sandra was so great that he was afraid to explode. His hands were closed so tightly that he felt his nails dig into the palm of his hands. Joseph immediately noticed the presence of four guards who were not supposed to be there ... In addition, Shades and Charlotte were also at the door to the Queen's office.

"Where is my son?" He asked. Joseph could be a formidable man when he was angry. Sandra barely managed to disguise a slight shudder but the two bodyguards immediately placed themselves between Sandra and Joseph.

"Joseph. How are you? "Sandra asked in a seductive tone.

"Where is my son?" Joseph almost shouted. Clarisse heard him and got up immediately. She wanted to open the door and run to him, but she could not do it. She leaned against the door and opened it slightly so she could hear what they were saying. She did not approve spying but now it was for a good cause. Charlotte saw her and smiled shyly, turning almost immediately to Joseph, not letting anyone notice Clarisse's presence.

"Joseph ... I came personally because I think you'd better know for me ..." It was then that Joseph looked at her ... She was wearing black ... It was as if he had been punched in the chest.

"Where is Frederic? SPEAK! " Shades and Mike moved closer to him. Sandra's bodyguards were inches from Joseph. Sandra pretended a moving voice and put a hand to cover her lips, but her eyes remained without a tear.

"I'm sorry, Joseph ... My boy, my precious son, the light of my life ... He died!" Joseph thought he was going to faint. Suddenly the whole palace began to spin, and the pain in his chest was such that he thought he could not bear it. Clarisse and Charlotte could not contain their tears. Unable to utter a word, Joseph dropped to his knees and at that very moment, Shades was at his side. Clarisse was about to leave the office, but Charlotte stopped her.

"Please do not go, Your Majesty. This woman is pure evil, "Charlotte whispered. Clarisse did not know what to do but opted to wait a few more moments.

Tears streamed down Joseph's pale face as he babbled a few words. Sandra had the unfortunate idea of trying to humiliate Joseph again.

"Stop being ridiculous and get up. What a silly thing ... "

"How?" Joseph asked, still on his knees and without looking at her.

"How what?"

"How did my son die?"

"But what does that matter?" Now Joseph's anger was almost reaching limits he did not even think existed. "It was with any virus. I did not even ask. "And at that moment Joseph completely lost his head. With two very violent blows, he threw down Sandra's bodyguards. A third punch cast Sandra against the wall. Shades and the other guards tried to stop him but in vain. A second later, Joseph was again catching Sandra by the throat, completely forgetting that he was beating a woman. Sandra was terrified and tried in vain, to protect herself from the blind fury of Joseph. In seconds, the foyer was turned into a battlefield. Without much effort, the four guards immobilized Sandra's bodyguards. Shades tried in vain to stop Joseph from killing her, but it was not until Clarisse got between Joseph and Sandra that he stopped hitting her. Sandra was on the floor, leaning against the wall, her face full of blood.

"Joseph, please stop!" Clarisse asked. "She does not deserve it."

"I'll sue you. I'm going to rip you off all your money! EVERYTHING! Until the last penny! "Shrieked Sandra.

Clarisse lowered herself slightly and murmured close to her:

"If you ever get close to any of us, I'll give a personal order so that it will NEVER happen. Did you understand? "

Sandra was a machiavellian woman but she was not silly and understood perfectly the threat of the Queen.

Joseph turned to Clarisse, took her hand and kissed it, panting, his face wet with tears and his heart bursting with pain.

"Your Majesty, I want to ask the rest of the day for personal reasons."

Clarisse placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oh Joseph. You can not imagine how I regret it and how I wish I could do something to minimize the pain you feel, but I know I can not. Take the days you want, my friend. " Sandra used Clarisse's words to leave. Shades and the guards accompanied them to the outside of the palace. Joseph tried to speak but couldn't. Just put his hand on Clarisse's hand and squeezed it lightly. Words were not needed. They felt each other. And Clarisse knew there could be no greater pain than losing a child.

The only light in the room was a tear of moonlight coming through the window. Sitting on the couch in front of the window, he was the mirror of defeat, of discouragement, of pain ... To be a father already late in life and to see life to rip his dream, this little bit of himself ...

Clarisse stopped in front of the door of Joseph's room. What if he was already asleep? No ... it would be impossible to sleep after such a tragedy! And Joseph was his best friend. Clarisse knew that he was devastated and that he needed her ... Without knocking, she opened the door and entered. She closed the door slowly and stood for a few seconds, adjusting to the dark of the room. Always in silence, she walked over to him and sat down on the other end of the couch where Joseph was. Then she stretched out her arms and Joseph hugged her at once. Clarisse kissed his forehead as she rocked him. Joseph could not stop crying.

"I never had the chance to put him to sleep. Or to cradle him in my arms. " Joseph laid his head on her lap. Clarisse patted his arm, trying to comfort him. " Besides my love for you, Clarisse, it was the thing I wanted most in life ... Being a father!"

The next morning, Joseph woke up on the couch, covered with a blanket. The scent of Clarisse's perfume was still in the room ... It had not been a nightmare! Unfortunately it was all real. He got up from the couch and entered the room and dropped himself on the bed.

Two days later, Charlotte hurried into the Queen's office.

"Your Majesty, Shades already has more information on the subject you asked for ..."

Clarisse took off her glasses and told Charlotte to call him. Minutes later, Shades entered the office with a briefcase.

"Sit down, please. And show me what you have. "

"As Your Majesty requested, I have followed in all Sandra's footsteps since the day she left the palace. That day, at 5 pm, she took a plane to Brazil, with the baby, as Joseph already knew. She stayed in the same hotel in São Paulo for two days. Then she went to Rio de Janeiro and that same day she flew to Fortaleza where she stayed until she returned to Genovia. "

"Yes, we already knew that. Didn't you find anything new? "

"I found it and that's where it gets very strange. She came back alone! So I tried to look for the baby's death certificate and there is no death certificate from Frederic. "

Clarisse was confused.

"This is very strange ... Shades, use Charlotte's computer and please confirm if there is any plane ticket, to Genovia or any other country, in the name of Frederic."

"I'll do it right now, Your Majesty."

Shades sat down at Charlotte's desk and began to work.

"Charlotte, I need you to contact your friend at the Central Bank of Genovia ..."

Four hours later, Clarisse was knocking lightly on Joseph's door. Guessing it was Clarisse, Joseph got up and went to open the door.

"Good afternoon, Joseph."

"Good afternoon, Clarisse. Please come in. " Clarisse carried the briefcase with her, which made Joseph intrigued. She sat down on the couch by the fire and put the briefcase in her lap.

"How do you feel, Joseph?"

"Better, Clarisse. I'm going back to work tomorrow. Being here is making me insane. " She sat down on the couch in front of Clarisse.

"Joseph, do not worry about work. The only thing that matters is that you are well! "

"There is nothing that changes the past, Clarisse. Nothing I can do! But tell me what's on that briefcase? "

"Well ... I took the liberty of doing some research ... In spite of knowing that I was getting me into personal matters ... Yours ... But you are my best friend and I needed to understand better ..."

"I understand you and I thank you, Clarisse. But I have also done the same investigations ... "

"But I know some things that you do not know ..."

Joseph was silent. His heart was beating so hard he was sure he could see through his shirt. Clarisse continued.

"We followed Sandra's course in Brazil and we discovered the same as you. However, we could not discover Frederic's death certificate ... And we accidentally found a plane ticket in his name. He traveled with Manuel Bernardo da Silva to Portugal. Shades got the video surveillance footage from Lisbon Airport and, in fact, is a baby of the same size as Frederic, but we can not see his face. Unfortunately, Manuel Bernardo da Silva does not exist ... The passport was false and we could not find the trace of that man. The strangest thing is that at that moment, Shades' contact in Brazil called him to inform that the Central Hospital of Rio de Janeiro issued today a certificate of death of the baby. When he asked where he was buried, they replied that "THE" parents gave the body for investigation ... " Joseph got up and threw his glass against the wall.

"Why are you telling me this, Clarisse?" Joseph was deeply hurt.

"Because I believe your son is alive!" Joseph turned immediately to her.

"Four days ago, Sandra deposited a million euros into her bank account ... in notes! I believe she sold the baby, Joseph! "

Please, let me know what you think about this story.

Leave a review, PLEASE!

Kisses

Maria


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you Sylvia and Clarisse for the fantastic reviews. And thanks to all who read, add to fav, fallow and leave reviews.

Here is another chapter. Hope you like it.

Kisses

Maria

Four days before Christmas, the Royal family of Genovia was preparing to travel to the United States. It was becoming more and more difficult to conceal the marriage of Philippe and the little heiress of the throne, Amelia. Despite his constant search for his son, Joseph had returned to normal activity in the palace, as the Queen's bodyguard and Head of Security. Clarisse and Rupert were worried about Joseph's going to the United States, as the loss of his son was very recent and they both knew how much he liked the little Princess. Joseph himself feared he could not hide the pain when he was with Amelia.

Before the plane landed, Clarisse got up and went to see Joseph.

"Do you need something, Your Majesty?" Asked Joseph when he saw Clarisse approaching. Clarisse sat down beside him.

"No, Joseph. I just want to know how you are. I know that when you look at little Amelia, you remember Frederic ... "Joseph smiled.

"Clarisse, I always remember Frederic!"

Clarisse felt embarrassed.

"Joseph, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"I know, Clarisse, I know. But do not worry. I am fine. And it will make me feel good to be with her. " Joseph noticed from the corner of his eye that Rupert was approaching and fell silent. Clarisse looked down the hall and noticed her husband. Rupert approached them and sat down.

"Joseph, the last year was anything but pleasant to any of us, but to you it was truly terrible."

"Your Majesty ..."

"Please, Joseph, let me finish. It's harder than it looks, I assure you. " Clarisse looked at Rupert and smiled. "But the truth is that I have changed, as a husband, as a father and as a man. And I learned. But I can't help but feel guilty about you. " Joseph lowered his eyes. "I feel like a fool for letting me handle it like that. I hope one day you can forgive me. " And with that Rupert got up and returned to his seat, leaving Joseph and Clarisse speechless.

"I confess I'm truly surprised. Rupert surprised me. " Clarisse said getting up.

"Me too…"

Clarisse returned to her husband. Deep in his heart, Joseph could not stop thinking that, on the one hand, Rupert had triggered the whole situation, but if it were not his involvement with Sandra, Joseph might still be stuck with her manipulation ...

Half an hour later the plane landed in San Francisco. Joseph was the first to leave. Philippe was waiting for them by the limo, hands in his pockets and heavy countenance. Joseph was immediately aware of the sadness of the young prince, but said nothing. Rupert and Clarisse followed him almost immediately, and Philippe tried in vain to be cheerful and well-disposed.

"Mother, father. It's good that we can spend Christmas together. How was the trip? And how are you? "

"We are very happy, Philippe. It's our first Christmas as grandmas and I'm already missing Amelia." Clarisse said, hugging her son. Rupert smiled and hugged him too.

"Your mother counts the days, since she leaves here until she returns. She is a completely devoted grandmother. All I have to do is watch her knit a wool sweater. "And they all laughed. Joseph stepped closer.

"Your Majesties? Can I suggest you get in the limousine? "

"Of course, Joseph. You're right, we're just getting the attention of the newspapers here. Philippe, are you coming with me and your mother? "

"Of course, so we have more time to talk." Clarisse looked at Philippe in silence. Anything was not right ...

Joseph sat next to the driver and closed the window to give the family more privacy. He was practically automatic. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Frederic's smile, felt the soft skin of his hands on his face. And the smell of menthol and candy ... The smell of the baby that always leaves us with a smile on our lips. If Clarisse is right, he could be anywhere. Maybe the only way is to torture Sandra until he gets a confession ... And continue to torture her until she finds Frederic. Joseph wanted her to suffer. That she had a little idea of the pain he felt. If Frederic was sold ... Are they treating him well? Tuck him to sleep? They tell him stories. Do they love him? Too many questions, too much pain! Sandra was going to pay ... Seconds later they were standing in front of an old fire station ... Philippe and Helen's house ... And now the little Amélia palace. Joseph and four other guards stood at the entrance of the house. Clarisse looked at Joseph in silence but he did not notice. His desire for revenge against Sandra clouded his ideas. Everything else was secondary. Sandra will be his priority as soon as he return to Genovia.

"Good afternoon, Helen. Good afternoon, my dear Amelia, " said Clarisse, kissing both of them.

"Can I pic her up, Helen?" Helen got up and went to get Amelia out of the crib.

"I'll give her milk first. She gets angry when she's hungry. " And without waiting for an answer, she led Amelia into the kitchen. Clarisse and Rupert looked at each other in amazement. Philippe was visibly uncomfortable.

"Sit down, please. You must be exhausted from the trip, " said Philippe, directing his parents to the couch.

"We are ..." But Philippe interrupted Rupert.

"Dad, I'll get some tea for Mom. Do you want or would you like something else? " And, imitating Helen, he went to the kitchen without waiting for an answer.

"Helen, why did not you let my mother grab Amelia in her lap?" He said in a very low voice, so as not to be heard in the room.

"What are they doing here, Philippe? You told me you'd already settled this, " Helen replied furiously, but also in a low tone.

"What did you want me to do? That I gave them the news by telephone? You do not know Rupert Renaldi ... "

"I do not even want to meet. Solve it now. I'm telling you! "

Philippe looked at her in silence.

"My God, Helen, you do not even care at all about the pain you're going to cause to my parents and me!"

"You agreed, so do not be a moralist."

"I did not agree with everything. Besides, you did not give me much of a choice. "

"My daughter ..." Philippe interrupted her immediately.

"Our daughter!"

"Yes. Our daughter has a right to a normal life, without having to live permanently for fear of being murdered. "

"Stop it, Helen. We both know that is you who do not want this life. Amelia could have a perfectly normal life in Genovia. "

"NO! You agreed, Philippe! It's our girl! " Philippe closed his eyes. He could not contain his tears.

"It's our girl, Helen! And you want me to see her when she turns 18! You want me to exclude myself from our daughter's life ... " Helen's gaze was as cold as steel.

"That's how it has to be! Amelia has a right to a normal life! "

Unbeknownst to them, Rupert was standing in the kitchen.

"I hope this is a joke, Philippe!"

Philippe and Helen turned suddenly. Helen pressed Amelia closer to her chest. Philippe was speechless. Tears streamed down Clarisse's face, and Rupert had no intention of hiding the fury he felt.

"Does anyone explain to me what this means?" Rupert was about to enter the kitchen, but when he saw Clarisse in tears, he turned back and put his arm around her shoulders. Philippe lifted his head and turned to his father. This problem had to be solved today and it was better for him to do so.

"Father and mother, I have a very important subject to speak to you. But let's sit down, please. It will not be easy!"

"Rupert, please calm down. Let him speak. "Clarisse asked.

"I do not know if I can, Clarisse," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

The four of them sat in the living room, but this time Helen had the good sense to put Amelia in Clarisse's arms. Clarisse smiled and kissed Amelia's forehead. Rupert stepped closer to Clarisse and smiled as well.

"How is Grandfather's princess?" He said as he tapped his fingertips in her face. Amelia laughed and with her little hand tried to grab Clarisse's face.

"Look, Rupert, I think she's smiling at you!" Rupert blushed. He and Clarisse were deeply happy when they were with Amelia. Philippe smiled too. Only Helen's expression was serious. Helen cleared her throat and Philippe realized he had to speak.

"Father and mother ... Me and Helen were talking about Amelia and the future we want for her ..." Clarisse began to feel a tightness in her chest. "Like all parents, we are concerned about the impact our decisions will have on her life, from an early age."

"Philippe, stop that and tell us what you've decided." Rupert said in a tone that admitted little doubt. Philippe looked at his mother and got up, distancing himself from Helen.

"Me and Helen are going to divorce... and Amelia will stay here with her."

"Philippe! Amelia is the heir to the throne! "

"Father, please. We want our daughter to have a normal life, a normal education, away from the pressure of the palace. "

"Philippe, Amelia will be the next Queen of Genovia. It is normal for her to have a more rigorous education. And it is perfectly possible to have an almost normal life. Philippe, despite the strictest education, you and your brother lived a normal life and were always two happy children. "

"Please, Mother. Our decision is made. I return to Genovia and let Amelia have a normal life! Let's give her the possibility of being able to live without a constant threat. " Helen got up, took Amelia from her grandmother's arms and the baby began to cry, leaving Clarisse even more shattered. Then she started up the stairs and before entering the room said:

"I hope you understand and respect our decision." And without looking back, she entered the room and closed the door.

Clarisse and Rupert were petrified. Philippe sat back down on the couch without holding back his tears. The silence in the room was almost unbearable. Clarisse stood up.

"Philippe, I can not understand ..."

"Mom, I will not talk about it anymore."

"The hell you're not! You just got out of your daughter's life. She will grow up without knowing who the father, the uncle, the grandparents are! She will probably think we abandoned her. And you do not want to talk about it ? I even understand that you do not worry about what I feel, but you have completely forgotten your mother. Do you have any idea what the next 18 years will be like for us? Especially for her? "

"What about me, Dad? How do you think it's going to be for me? "Philippe shouted.

Rupert was losing his temper completely.

"I do not know, Philippe. Tell me, once you agreed with Helen to deprive your daughter of having a family. And how will it be when Helen brings another man home? Will my granddaughter call another man father? "

"No! Enough, Dad. Me and Helen already discussed all this. We just want Amelia's happiness. And now, please, let's go. "

"Can't we say goodbye to our granddaughter?"

"I'm sorry, Mom ..." Clarisse took a deep breath, looked at the bedroom door and left, startling the guards and not waiting for the door to be opened, entered the limousine without a word. Seconds later Philippe and Rupert imitated her. Joseph was intrigued. What would have happened to this untimely departure of the kings and the crown prince? Besides, he was a bit disillusioned because he wanted to see little Amelia. But from the facial expressions of the three, there was a storm in the air. The trip to the Consulate was made in the deepest silence. Rupert was the first to enter the Consulate, followed by Philippe. Clarisse was the last one and stopped in front of Joseph. He saw immediately that something very wrong had happened.

"Joseph, can I have a word with you in my office now?

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Joseph went in and closed the door. Clarisse sat at her desk and covered her face with her hands. Joseph was tempted to embrace her but Rupert's presence in the Consulate ,prevented him.

"Joseph ... I do not know how to begin ..." Joseph sat down in the chair in front of her.

"Take a deep breath, Clarisse. Everything has a solution, you'll see. " Clarisse looked at him and tried to smile.

"Philippe and Helen are going to get divorced."

"Divorce? But why? And Amelia? "

"I do not think Helen can handle the pressure. And Philippe supported her decision. Amelia is staying with her mother ... "

"Clarisse, it's going to be a nightmare to keep the press away. I think they'll find out more ... "

"We will not be able to see the baby!" Clarisse said, unable to hold back her tears.

"What? What nonsense. Why would they do such thing?"

"Because they've decided they want to give Amelia a normal life until the age of 18." Clarisse got up and went to the window. " How am I going to spend 18 years without seeing my granddaughter, Joseph?" But then Clarisse remembered Frederic. "I'm sorry, Joseph. How could I have been so insensitive? "

"Clarisse, please! Don't say that. It's different situations and I'm hoping to find Frederic. " At that moment, the door opened and Rupert came in.

"Joseph, we have to talk. I suppose my wife told you what's going on ... "

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Rupert sat down in the chair next to Joseph and Clarisse sat behind the desk.

"Well, we return to Genovia tomorrow, but I need you to coordinate a security team here. Amelia must always be protected, but neither Helen nor Philippe can know. I know it's going to be a real nightmare for you but I do not trust anyone else to do it. "

Clarisse looked at Joseph and then at Rupert.

"Do you want Joseph to stay here?"

"Yes, it's the best."

"No. Joseph is my bodyguard and our Head of Security. Besides, he's the only one I trust. "

Joseph remained silent. The last thing he wanted was to stay in the United States, to coordinate a secret security team. Of course he loved little Amelia, but he could not even be with her. And staying away from Clarisse would be hell.

"But Clarisse, we have to think about what's best for Amelia."

"Of course, but the best for Amelia is not to have Joseph here." Clarisse got up and went back to the window.

"You're right, Clarisse. I still can not believe all of this. 18 years... "Rupert got up and went to Clarisse.

"Joseph, I'm sorry. Clarisse is right. But I need you to make choices about that team and instruct the security man here. "

"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll start right away. "He got up and left.

Rupert approached Clarisse and hugged her. Clarisse turned to him, leaned her head against his chest and cried. She cried like she had not done it for a long time. Rupert kept silent, stroking her back. How life can change so much, in so little time ...


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks you so much to all who continue to read, follow and add to Fav., this story. And a special thanks to Leopardy's Sylvia and . Elizondo for the fantastic reviews. It means the world to me.

Kisses,

Maria

Joseph entered the room and turned off the lights. The next day, Frederic will be 14 years old ... If he's alive. The television, which was still on, illuminated the sofa. Slowly Joseph crawled there and sat down. He took of his shoes and threw them into the middle of the room. He lit a cigarette and tried to calm himself. Philippe was a lady's man but for the heir to the crown of Genovia, his attitudes were difficult to hide. Joseph understood perfectly well the frustration of Rupert and Clarisse. Parliament was increasingly insisting on the marriage of the young prince. According to the Lords, this was the only solution to ending the 'bon-vivant'. The sound of altered voices plucked Joseph into his thoughts. He erased what was left of his cigarette and went to the door.

"I do what I want. Understand it, Dad. I do not have to ask Your Majesty for permission! " Philippe bowed in exaggeration.

Rupert tried to keep calm. Joseph decided to step in and approach them discreetly. His room was at the end of the wing for the royal family. Rupert had decided a few years ago that it was safer to move Joseph's room to the rest of the family.

"I'm not asking you to explain anything to me, Philippe. I just want you to consider your actions. You are the future King. You can't behave like any other. " Philippe laughed. "It's about time you chose your future wife and, once and for all, leave this Playboy life!"

"I'll marry when I find the right woman for me."

"I will not ..." Rupert was interrupted by Clarisse.

"But what's going on? Why are you arguing in the middle of the hall? "

"That's all I need. Mom and Dad have decided to unite to teach their youngest son, what it takes to be a good King! "

"Philippe, don't you dare speak to your mother like that!" Clarisse approached Rupert.

"Philippe, are you drunk? Please, I will not be arguing in the middle of the hallways, let's go to one of the rooms. "

"I probably drank too much, yes. But we can continue our conversation here. Don't be cynical. There is nothing the servants of the palace do not know. Nothing! " He shouted. "The marvelous couple is just a farce so do not give me moral lessons!" Shouted Philippe barely managing to keep his balance. Clarisse and Rupert were shocked. "I do not want to be like you!"

"Philippe shut up immediately!"

"I will not shut up, Dad! Your example has guided me in the steps! Women, come to my bed! " It was when that Joseph decided to intervene.

"Your Highness, please. It's late, maybe it's better to go back to your room and rest." Joseph said, standing between Philippe and his parents, surprising him.

"Joseph ... You know I'm right!"

"Your Highness, the reason of each one, is sometimes hidden. Everyone believes in their reasons ..."

"Stop defending them! You were the most harmed. By both!"

"Philippe, please! This conversation can be finished tomorrow, with everyone calmer. "

"Thank you, Joseph!" Clarisse said without hiding her tears. Rupert put an arm around her shoulders.

"The perfect husband!"

"Philippe, please, I beg you to rest. I'm sorry but you're drunk. "

"But you still defend them?" Philippe was out of control. "They destroyed my life!"

"What?" Rupert and Clarisse said at once.

"Yes, you! It was because of you that I was without Helen and without Mia! " And he advanced to his parents, but Joseph immediately stood in front of him and seized his arms. "You never liked Helen and only stoped when you removed the commoner from the path of the Crown Prince. And you don't give a fuck for the most important thing in my world: Mia! " Philippe had crossed all bounds. Rupert and Clarisse were shattered, and Joseph shut Philippe in the most effective way possible: a well-struck punch in the jaw, which made Philippe back four or five paces to the nearest wall.

"I'm sorry Your Majesties, but this time he went too far. He is my future King, but I can not stay here to see him hurt his parents, without the slightest reason." Said Joseph. Then turn to Philippe. "Now I will accompany you to the room, call your valet, make sure you take a cold shower and then go to bed. Tomorrow you will have time to apologize to Their Majesties. "

None of the three spoke. Philippe surprised. Rupert and Clarisse were surprised and relieved. Philippe grabbed his jaw and without a word, turned his back and headed for the bedroom. Joseph turned to Rupert and Clarisse.

"Your Majesties, I'm sorry. I went too far ... "

"Joseph, please stop. Rupert and I just have to thank you. And it's us who have to apologize. I do not know what's wrong with Philippe ... "

"Today we can't know anything else, my dear. I'll walk you to your room. Joseph, thank you again. " Joseph bowed without answering and went to Philippe's room. After making sure that Philippe was in bed, he went to the security office to do some damage control. He was certain that some of the guards had heard the conversation and wanted to be sure of the silence of his men. Fourteen years of secrets, heartaches, words that were not spoken, loves that were suspended ... Yes, they were too many years ... And they were too many hurts! But even so, Joseph was deeply shocked by Philippe's reaction to his mother. Clarisse had always been an extraordinary mother. She supported his children unconditionally. And if, in recent years, Rupert was a completely different man, before that he was the example of a cold, hard, incomprehensible man.

Rupert followed Clarisse in silence. Ever since Philippe had agreed to keep Amelia away from his family, Rupert had become the man Clarisse had always wanted, and they had become two extraordinary friends, creating a strong and enduring bond between them, showing a united, concordant couple. When they stopped at the door of the room, Rupert kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. Clarisse was still unable to speak.

"Tomorrow everything will be alright. After a good night's sleep, Philippe will fall into his senses. " Clarisse raised her head and looked at him without speaking. Then he kissed her on the cheek and she entered the room. Two hours later, she tried in vain for sleep to come. She closed her eyes again, and at that moment, she felt someone opening the bedroom door. Clarisse turned abruptly and immediately switched on the bedside lamp.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you! " Clarisse immediately sat down on the bed. Philippe was leaning against the door, staring at the floor with a miserable expression. He looked like little Philippe after some nonsense.

"Oh Philippe!" Said Clarisse and held out her arms. And the future King of Genovia fell into her mother's bed, laid his head on her lap and cried ... For almost an hour, Clarisse cradled him silently, letting him cry.

"I just want to ask your forgiveness, Mom. I have no excuses or explanation for my behavior. " Clarisse kissed his forehead.

"It's been a lot of pressure for many years, my dear. Let's not talk now. Please rest. "

"Yes, I will, Mom. But I could not sleep without asking for your forgiveness. Now I'm going to steep in my father's room as well. "

"Philippe, it's late. You'll talk tomorrow! "

"No, Mom. I want to talk to him today. And tomorrow, I apologize to Joseph. " Clarisse smiled.

"You do well, my dear. And please, go and rest! "

Philippe hugged his mother tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Forgive me, mama." Then he got up and left.

The next morning Joseph joined Clarisse and Charlotte for breakfast to start work.

"Good morning, Ladys. How could they- "Joseph stopped talking when he saw their heavy expression.

"Good morning, Joseph. Please, sit down, " Clarisse said, extending her hand to him.

"I have the feeling that I will not like the news ... Is something wrong with Philippe?" He asked, worried.

"No, Joseph. Philippe is still asleep. But sit down, please. "

Charlotte got up and Joseph sat quietly.

"Your Majesty, I'll speak to the press secretary if you do not need me anymore."

"You can go, Charlotte."

When the door closed, Joseph grabbed Clarisse's hand.

"What's the matter, Clarisse? Is there any news of Amelia or Frederic that I do not know? " His heart was pounding. Panic or anxiety, the truth is that he could not calm down.

"No, Joseph. As far as we know, Amelia is fine and unfortunately, we do not know anything else about Frederic. But your ex-wife had a very serious accident this morning in Pyrus. Unfortunately Sandra did not survive and the newspapers say she spent the night in the palace and that after a huge argument with you, she had the accident ... But our friend Elsie Kentworthy implies that you may be involved. But you don't have to worry about that. Charlotte is dealing with it."

Joseph closed his eyes.

"This woman was the biggest mistake of my life. I lost hope that she had to tell me where Frederic is. " Clarisse got up and sat next to him, taking his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Joseph! I do not know what to say. I never had much hope of her telling you where Frederic was. Sandra had no maternal love and it seemed that her great purpose in life was to hurt you. "

Joseph smiled weakly, squeezed her hands and kissed them.

"One thing I know, Clarisse. I could not have endured if you weren't always by my side. " Clarisse smiled, patted his face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Dear Joseph, how I wish our lives had been different but this is what we have."

"I know, Clarisse. But it is not easy. Because I know who Clarisse is. I know how sweet, tender, sensual, sexy you are... I've never been as happy as I was fourteen years ago. And believe me I'll wait for you for as long as it takes! I love you, Clarisse. And I know you love me too, but I know your duty to Genovia will always speak first! " And now it was he who kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry! "

The following week was spent on an official trip to France, which had to be shortened due to a sudden but constant unwillingness of the King.

"Rupert, are you sure you want to go back already? We can wait another day or two, so you can rest and feel better. "

"No, Clarisse. I want to go home. Besides, you already make me travel with a doctor on the plane. "

Clarisse did not answer and sat down. Rupert sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Clarisse, I'm fine. Don't worry. " And kissed the back of her hand. The hostess approached to say that the captain was going to take off and ask if they needed anything but Rupert could not hear her. It was as if the conversation had almost been withdrawn. But to prevent Clarisse from realizing it, he waved her away. Clarisse understood it as a rude gesture from Rupert but did not say anything to him. Half an hour later, Rupert was feeling quite bad again. Clarisse kept her eyes closed and he tried not to bother her. He beckoned the hostess to bring him water, but when he swallowed it, he choked. Clarisse opened her eyes suddenly, startled.

"Rupert, what's going on? You are alright?"

Rupert coughed, unable to speak.

"Joseph!" Shouted Clarisse. And two seconds later Joseph was with them. Rupert managed to stop coughing.

"Clarisse, I'm not feeling very well."

"I'll get the doctor, Your Majesty."

"It's not necessary, Joseph."

"Of course it is," Clarisse said. But Joseph was already opening the door to call the doctor.

"I need to walk a little." said Rupert. He got up, took two steps and fell inanimate to the ground.

"Rupert!" Shouted Clarisse, kneeling at once and turning him on his back. With Clarisse's cry, Joseph returned immediately.

"Your Majesty?" Joseph knelt down, immediately removed the tie from Rupert, loosened the first three buttons of his shirt and pressed his ear to Rupert lips.

"He does not breathe, Joseph. Help him! Rupert! Talk to me."

"Doctor!" Shouted Joseph. Clarisse was desperate. Joseph had tried to find Rupert's pulse but in vain. Clarisse cried compulsively. The doctor ran and immediately knelt down beside them. Rupert's lips and fingertips were turning purple. The nurse who had arrived shortly after the doctor opened the first-aid bag and removed the defibrillator, beginning to bind Rupert's chest. Clarisse turned away slightly to let them work. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the benches, her arms around her, and she kept crying. Joseph's heart almost stopped with the pain he felt upon seeing her suffer like this. Clarisse and Rupert were not an ordinary couple, in love. But they were best friends. An almost perfect team. In recent years, they have learned to respect and trust each other. They had a deep friendship. And Clarisse was the image of fear and despair. From the corner of his eye, Joseph saw the hostess at the door.

"Paula, tell the Commander to immediately land the plane. His Majesty has to get to a hospital immediately. And not a word to anyone. "

But it was not easy to find a airport. They flew over the Pyrenees and were half an hour from a hospital ...

For twenty minutes, the three men tried desperately to bring Rupert to life, but in vain. Clarisse saw the doctor look at Joseph and shake his head. It was an almost imperceptible gesture but she saw it. And Joseph confirmed, for he looked at her immediately.

"No…"

Joseph sat down on the floor next to her and Clarisse grabbed her hands.

"Joseph, do not ..."

"I'm so sorry ..."

"No ... No ... This can't be true ..."

The doctor, also kneeling beside Rupert's body, turned to Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry but we can't do anything else. My suspicions are that His Majesty suffered a fulminating heart attack. There was nothing to do. I'm so sorry, Your Majesty! "

Clarisse could not speak. The tears flowed incessantly. And now? What was she going to do without Rupert? How was she going to tell her son's? Amelia would not know her grandfather ... And Genovia had just lost a good King! Joseph helped Clarisse to get up and sit in a chair. Commander Michael was in the service of the Royal House almost twenty years and was deeply attached to the royal family. He left Sub Commander Paul in command of the plane and joined the rest of the group. The men lifted Rupert's lifeless body onto a stretcher but Clarisse would not let him be taken to the infirmary.

"Your Majesty, within fifteen minutes we landed in Libbet. Have I got a team on duty at the hospital? "

"Oh Michael, we no longer have a King ..." And Clarisse laid her head on Joseph's chest and cried. No one could help crying. Paula and the nurse stood by the door, and the other four stood beside Rupert.

"Your Majesty, I speak to the hospital. We have to comply with the protocol, " said the doctor.

"Doctor, tell the hospital director that he will be personally responsable if anything goes to the press. The Princes will only know when the Queen returns to the palace. Michael, ask the airport security to ensure the overland travel of Their Majesties. The hospital will send the ambulance and we need two limousines to ... "

"I'm going on the ambulance, Joseph. And it's not a request! "

Joseph looked at Clarisse but thought it best not to contradict her. The Queen was taking Clarisse's place. Then she picked up the phone ...

"Charlotte?..."

I hope you enjoyed. Please, lose ten seconds to leave a review.

Thanks

Maria


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG ! Thank you so much to all who read, follow and add to fav. Joseph! It's so good to read your reviews. A special thank you to Leopardy's Sylvia, Mr Mrs Elizondo, Gostephtaylor, CJ Loving, Magic Whisper, Elizabeth and Guest.**

 **I hope you continue to like the story. Here's another chapter.**

 **Maria**

J / C

The funeral of a Head of State is an event that plagues an entire nation. And when this Head of State is an esteemed and admired King, the pain is even greater. Rupert and Clarisse had built the image of the perfect family, the perfect rulers. Rupert was a good King, had learned to be a good husband, and had tried to be a good father ...

Pierre entered Rupert's suite without making a sound. Clarisse was seated on the couch in front of the window and Philippe was sitting on the floor, leaning against his mother's legs and with his head on her lap. Clarisse stroked his hair. Although Pierre made no noise at all, Clarisse felt the son's presence in the room, turned her head, and smiled. Pierre fetched three glasses and the Whiskey bottle and sat down on the couch beside his mother. Philippe looked at his brother and held out his hand.

"Thank you, Pierre. I really needed it. "

"We are all, brother. Mother, you need to rest. Tomorrow will be a terrible day. "

Clarisse smiled and patted the cheek of her eldest son.

"I'm fine, Pierre. You're the ones who worries me. " Pierre handed her a glass of whiskey, but she refused. "Thank you, my dear, but I do not want it. I had a cup of tea a few minutes ago. " Pierre put down his glass and bottle and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"I always thought that father would only die when he was very old. I imagined that one day he would fall asleep and leave in peace, without suffering. In my head, Amelia would already be in Genovia, Pierre had married and had children ... We were a happy family! " Clarisse looked at Philippe.

"And we aren't a happy family?"

Philippe looked at her for a moment, then lowered his eyes.

"No, Mom. We are not!"

"I know that, dear. How can we be happy if your father died? But…"

"Oh Mom ... Even before Dad died, we were not happy. But I will not talk about it now. I hope father has forgiven me all the horrible things I said to you both, last week. This guilt hurts my heart, Mom. " Clarisse leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"My dear, your father and I knew very well what you should be feeling and that you did not want to hurt us intentionally. We also feel frustrated with many things, Philippe. I do not think anyone is totally happy. "

"But I feel so guilty, Mother ..."

"No, Philippe. You do not have to feel guilty about anything. "

Philippe got up from the floor and went to the window.

"I know the suffering you have felt because you could not be near Amelia, Mom. And now I'm going to have to live with the guilt of having agreed with Helen and having deprived my father of knowing his granddaughter. "

Clarisse stood up and hugged Philippe.

"Do not do this to yourself. Please. Me and your father respected your decision and accepted it. We've been as guilty as you. "

Philippe returned the embrace in silence. Pierre came over and hugged them, too. And for a few minutes, the three of them were silent, hugging each other, each with their pain, their regrets, but ready to face this hard stage as a family.

The silence in the Cathedral was interrupted by the sound of Mozart ... Every note of the Requiem echoed in the heart of Clarisse and the Princes. Tears streamed down her face covered by the black widow's veil. Pierre put an arm around her mother's shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder, Philippe took her hand and did not let go. Eight royal guards, led by Joseph, flanked the coffin and lifted it on their shoulders. Clarisse, Pierre and Philippe got up and everyone in the Cathedral imitated them. Rupert's cold body, transported by his Personal Guard, traversed the entire Cathedral, followed by the royal family. The silence was agonizing ... The sun had begun to disappear on the horizon, when the casket had reached the Royal Pantheon. Only Clarisse and her sons entered for a last goodbye to Rupert. And at sundown, Genovia saied the last goodbye to their King.

For two days Rupert had been buried ... For two days Clarisse had not left the room, barely ate, and had spoken to no one. Joseph dismissed the guards who were on duty in the Queen's door. He walked in quietly and closed the door. The room was completely dark, and Joseph waited until his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. Then, slowly, he headed for the bedroom. Clarisse felt him as soon as he opened the door. It was something she could not explain. Their friendship was so strong they did not need to talk. Clarisse was sitting on the bed, her back against the head of the bed and her legs bent beneath her. Joseph's heart squeezed. He came to her, put one arm under her knees and the other around her waist, lifted her a little, just to lay her down comfortably on the bed. Then he lay down on the other side of the bed, pulled her to him until she had her head and chest on his chest and hugged her. Clarisse closed her eyes and snuggled into him.

"Joseph ..."

"Shhh. Do not say anything, Clarisse. You need a friend. Only a friend. And that's what I am! " Joseph said kissing her forehead and rubbing her back.

"I'm so lost!"

"I know, my Queen. I know. But now you're going to rest and try to regain some strength. The days that come will not be easy. But you are a very special lady. Everything will be alright! "

And Joseph could not be more certain. After a few days, Parliament had begun pressuring Clarisse to take the place of Head of State, until Philippe's coronation. They went back to insisting on his marriage and heirs to the throne. Philippe was on the verge of a fit of fury.

"But are these people silly or stupid ? My father just died, they already have you as Queen, what do they want more ? Can't they wait? " Philippe paced Clarisse's office. Joseph and Charlotte watched in silence.

"Please, calm down, Philippe. They are just trying to pressure you. You are the future King, Philippe. You have to understand them, my son. "

Philippe stopped suddenly and looked at Clarisse. She was right, as always.

"You're right, Mom. I have to calm down. I still have a lot to learn from you. Parliament… I'm sorry, but they'll have to wait. I'm not ready to be King yet! But I'm ready to go horseback riding. I need to think. See you mommy. " He kissed her mother's forehead and left without giving her a chance to answer. Clarisse could not help but smile. Joseph also tried to restrain himself but he could not and laughed.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but Prince Philippe is a handful!"

Clarisse smiled too.

"We will never be bored, Joseph! Charlotte, be a dear and ask to bring me some tea, please."

"Certainly, Your Majesty." But when Charlotte went to call the kitchen to order tea, the phone rang.

"Yes? Yes, it is. But who? You are sure?"

Charlotte put the phone down on her desk and looked at Clarisse and then at Joseph.

"Joseph, at the main gate is a man who wants to talk to you. It's called John Eduards ... "

"John Eduards? I do not know who it is."

"He is the widower of your ex-wife ..."

Joseph was silent for a few seconds.

"I have nothing to do with this gentleman, Charlotte."

"Joseph, I do not intend to meddle in your affairs, but don't you think you could listen to what he has to say? It's strange that he wants to see you after Sandra's death ... "

"You're right, Your Majesty. I will talk to him."

"Charlotte, tell them that Joseph's going to meet him in my office."

"It is not necessary, Your Majesty. I ... " Clarisse got up and went to him.

"Joseph, this is the only place in the Palace where you will have complete privacy to talk to him. I go out and you can receive him here. "

"Your Majesty, I ..."

Clarisse patted his arm.

"It's settled, Joseph. Charlotte, will you come with me to the kitchen? It's time for my tea. "

Shades followed John to the Queen's office. None of them spoke. John kept his eyes down and his feet heavy. When he entered the office, the first thing he saw was an imposing Joseph, standing in front of the desk, his hands folded behind his back. John stood in the doorway. After all, it might not have been a good idea to come and talk to the Queen's Head of Security.

"You can leave, Shades." Joseph stared at John and motioned for a chair to sit on. He stood up and folded his hands behind his back again. He kept silent for a few minutes, staring out the window, making John uneasy.

"What do you have to tell me?" He asked, not turning around.

"First of all, I want to apologize for my daring to look for you here but I had to talk to you." Joseph turned.

"So talk."

"This morning, when I was packing up Sandra's papers, I found a letter without a sender. I confess that I was intrigued and decided to read it ..." And John took a letter from his coat pocket and gave it to Joseph. He opened the letter and read it. The letter was dated two months ago ...

"Good morning, Sandra. Your husband almost saw me and I do not like these situations. You know I'm completely in love with you and I do anything to be with you but we have to stop meeting at your house. Besides, John sounds like a good guy ... But that does not matter now. I have bad news ... He does not pay any more money. He says he's already paid you more than twice and he's not paying any more. I told him that was the price to pay for having such a handsome and intelligent son, but he threatened me. He told me that if we get close to the kid, he does not respond for his actions. Maybe we should stop here, Sandra. I saw the kid yesterday. I think he looks a bit like his father, but his skin is lighter. I do not understand how you can have so much contempt for your own son ...

That's all I wanted to tell you, my love.

Call me when your husband's fool is not home.

I love you

T.T. "

Joseph dropped into his chair, the letter in his hand, unable to say a word. John started to get worried.

"Joseph, are you feeling well?" Joseph was beginning to look pale and let the letter fall from his hands. John grabbed it, folded it, and slipped into the pocket of Joseph's coat. Then he went to the door and called Shades.

"Guard, Sir Joseph did not ... " John fell silent when he saw Clarisse next to Shades.

"…feel good ..." he continued. Shades and Clarisse entered immediately. Clarisse sat down in front of him and Shades fetched water.

"Joseph, what's going on?" Clarisse asked, grabbing his hands. John was standing near the office door, leaning against the wall in silence, not knowing what to do. Joseph took the letter from his pocket and handed it to Clarisse. She opened the letter and read it immediately.

"Oh my God! Joseph, Frederic is alive. And he's probably in Genovia! " Joseph could no longer contain his tears and wept. Clarisse leaned over and hugged him. Shades thought it best to take John out of the office, but when he was about to leave, Clarisse stopped him.

"No, Shades. I want to talk to this gentleman. "

"Certainly, Your Majesty." John stood again by the door. Clarisse gave Joseph a handkerchief and he could not help but laugh.

"It's usually the other way around, Your Majesty." Clarisse smiled and both got up.

"John, come in, please."

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

Joseph held out his hand and he squeezed it.

"John, you gave me fourteen years of my life. And more importantly, you strengthened my hope of finding my son. I'll be forever grateful! " And Joseph pulled him close and hugged him. Clarisse smiled and sat down behind the desk. Joseph pointed the other chair at John and the three of them talked for almost an hour. John had never suspected Sandra had sold her own son. She had told him that the baby had died in Brazil and they never talked about it again. John liked to have a child but whenever he touched the subject, she would put on a traumatized mother's façade and begin to cry. John lost all the courage to continue the conversation ... But this letter, even without a sender, gave Joseph a new temper. And no matter how many time it takes, he would find his son!

So? What did you think of this chapter? Please, leave a review. It's sooooooooo important to know what you think.

Kisses

Maria


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back ! Sorry for taking so long, but it's been a couple of crazy weeks. Once again thank you so much to everyone who has read and add to fav "Joseph" and a special thank you to Clarisse99, Leopardy's Sylvia, ALLBAD, Guest and MysteryRose for the fantastic reviews. It's so good to read your opinion.**

 **Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Here we go again, have fun!**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**

 **J/C**

On the next day, Joseph and John went to see Sandra's 'secrets'. From emails, letters, loose papers, they search everything. They found a secret room where Sandra kept a closed cabinet where she had jewelry, letters, video recordings of her and her lovers, bank statements and personal letters. Joseph notice a lot of videos with an "R" and suspected that was from Rupert.

"I swear I didn't know that she have so many things in here, Joseph. This cabinet was always locked."

"Sandra was always a woman with secrets. A manipulator. She used everyone to reach whatever she wanted. It's not your fault, John. And I really want to thank you!"

John smiles and shake Joseph's hand.

"You're a good man, Joseph. Do you want to take all of tis to the Palace and see it with more calm and peace?"

"Yes, thank you! I need to find a clue. There must be something to lead me to my son. Maybe if I could find that T.T…. There must be something. It have to."

Returning to the Palace, Joseph was dealing with so many feelings… But the biggest was the anxiety. So many years looking for Frederic, fighting the despair. Frederic was alive! And in Genovia! How can someone sold her own child? How can someone be so cold, so ruthless? Then, far, far away, Joseph heard someone call him and felt a hand on his arm.

"Joseph? Are you alright?"

Clarisse was looking at him, worried. Just them Joseph realized that was her voice.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I was a little lost in my thoughts."

"I can see that. I call you five times before you heard me. What's wrong, Joseph? But please, come in."

It was when Joseph notice that he was standing at Clarisse office door. The guard at the door, looked at Joseph, but said nothing. Joseph waited for Clarisse to go inside and follow her, closing the door after.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you, Joseph?" Clarisse grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She sat down and waited for him to sit down, too. Joseph looked at her in silence, smiled, and joined her.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse. I was with John this morning. We found a secret closet where Sandra hid some secrets."

"Something about Frederic?"

"No. Unfortunately, no. But John allows me to bring everything with me, to have a closer look."

"Anything from Rupert?"

Joseph patted her hands…

"Yes, Clarisse. A few things. She tried to blackmail him and I can tell you that Rupert did everything to protect you, my dear."

Clarisse lowered her eyes to hold back the tears.

"Rupert became a good friend. Those were troubled times, my friend. And you were the one who suffered the most, Joseph."

Joseph squeezed her hand slightly and brought it to his lips. Clarisse smile at him, with the most tender expression. How could any man resist such a beautiful face?

"Joseph… I have something to ask you… I need your help. There's something I want to do and only you could help me…"

Joseph raise his eyebrows.

"Clarisse?"

"I need to see Amelia!"

Joseph looked at her in silence…

"Joseph? Please. I need…"

"Alright!"

Clarisse got up from the sofa and started pacing the office.

"Joseph, please. You must understand… She's my only granddaughter; I didn't see her for almost…"

Joseph stood up.

"Alright."

"fifteen years and… what?"

Joseph approached her and smiled.

"I said yes!"

Clarisse stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Joseph smiled and she flung herself into his arms.

"You are awfully good to me, Joseph! I don't deserve you!"

And she lay her head under his chin. Joseph stroked her back. They stay in silence for ten minutes, drinking from each other's love.

"In two months, you have an official trip to Canada. I will arrange to extend your trip for three days. A Queen needs to rest, right?"

Clarisse laugh and Joseph kissed her forehead.

"I'm so in love with you, my Queen!"

"I'm so in love with you, my knight in shining armor!"

J/C

"Clarisse… Stop please… You can't do that! Clarisse!"

"Joseph, you are talking to laud… Please, be quiet!"

"She will see you if you keep peeking!"

"Oh tosh…"

Clarisse leaned back against the chair.

"How can I see her, if you insist on stay in this coffee-shop?"

Clarisse was really annoyed with Joseph and he was trying to remain calm and not start laughing.

"Clarisse, do you want Philippe to discover that we're here?"

"Of course not."

"So, my dear, trust me! She passes by every day to go to school. We just have to…"

Clarisse grabbed his arm and squeeze it. At the end of the street, two young women appeared, but Clarisse immediately recognized Amelia. The wind turned her hair and she seemed very attentive to what the young woman who was with her said. But suddenly, the heel of her shoe got stuck and she was barefoot. Her friend continued walking and wriggling as if she were making a speech and Amelia was left behind desperate for her shoe.

"How rude! But she doesn't see that Amelia is behind her?"

"Clarisse, please do not say anything."

And at that moment, the shoe loosened and Amelia ran to her friend, with her shoe in her hand.

Clarisse could barely hide the excitement. Joseph smiled and squeezed her hand. Since the day she was born, Amelia is guarded by two bodyguards. To avoid ever changing, Joseph positioned them close to her but as people that she knows. One of them is her neighbor and pretends to be a writer. The other is a teacher at the college that Amelia attends.

Amelia was leaping behind Lili trying to put on her shoes as they passed Clarisse and Joseph, and strangely Amelia looked at Clarisse and couldn't look away. That face was no stranger to her... But instead of looking at the road, Mia continued walking... Towards a motorcycle. Without thinking, Joseph stepped between the motorbike and Amelia, being struck with all his might. Clarisse screamed and Amelia immediately turned to the commotion behind her. But Clarisse's guards, who were disguised as cops, runners, and regular customers of the café, immediately surrounded Clarisse, taking her into the limousine without Amelia realizing. She tried to figure out what had happened, but one of the guards told both of them to leave. Lili eventually took Amelia out of there and continued on to the school. Joseph was lying on the floor, with some scratches and bruises but no serious problems. Minutes after, he was with Clarisse on the limousine.

"My God, Joseph. You must go to the hospital right now."

"I'm perfectly alright, Clarisse. I just need to lay down for a while, that's all. I'm alright, believe me. Just getting old!"

"Don't be stubborn, Joseph. You need to see a doctor."

"No I don't. Let's make a deal… If I'm not feeling better tomorrow, I go to the hospital. Is that alright with you?"

Clarisse looked at him in silence. He saved her granddaughter life. She was fighting the tears and all she want is to kiss him! But she can't!

When they arrived at the Consulate, Clarisse went to the office and Joseph took the opportunity to lie down in his room. Though he knew that nothing was broken, Joseph was in great pain. He couldn't help but think that maybe it's time to stop being Clarisse's bodyguard. Age was beginning to weigh and he could not put Clarisse's safety at risk. He felt powerless and weak. Useless! He had to make a decision. But, for Clarisse, Joseph couldn't be more wrong! She felt guilty for all the things he has to go through because of her and her family. Joseph was her guardian angel, the man she loves more than life. Almost every night, she lays on her bed wondering how life would be different if she's not a queen… Joseph gives her, all his life and all his love! How lucky can one be? He could choose any woman but he chooses her! Although he knew that he would probably never have her. Clarisse let the tears run free. She was tired and she was alone. She didn't have to pretend, she could cry if she wants! She's the Queen! She could have anything she wants… Except the only man she truly loved!

On the next morning, Joseph was quiet. Clarisse though it was because of the accident and say nothing.

The return to Genovia was one of the calmer ones they both had. As much as Clarisse tried to hold a conversation, Joseph would only say yes or no and Clarisse was getting very frustrated.

"Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"There's nothing going on, Clarisse, don't worry, I'm just thinking about adjustments I have to make when we get to Genovia, that's all!"

The next two months were a mix of hard work and frustration for Clarisse. Philippe constantly postponed the ascent to the throne. His time was divided between girlfriends, trips, and occasionally he would join Clarisse on official visits or when Parliament called for his presence. Clarisse knew that Philippe was ready to go up to the Throne and didn't understand why he continued to delay it ... Joseph was distant and strange. His free time was spent in the company of a handsome detective, John's sister, whom Joseph had hired to find Frederic. Clarisse felt extremely uncomfortable and hurt. After all, if Rose was a detective, her job should be on the street and not permanently in Joseph's office.

One morning, Clarisse was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Joseph's voice and smiled. It's been a while since they spend some time alone.

"Here's your toast with honey!"

"You did not forget!"

And in the silence that followed, Clarisse heard a kiss and stopped immediately. Unfortunately it was in front of the kitchen door. Rose was almost on Joseph's lap and he had a hand on her hip. It took Clarisse a few seconds to pull herself together, but at last she straightened her coat and smiled.

"Good morning, I did not know the kitchen was busy, I'm sorry." And she left immediately.

"Your Majesty? Wait ..." Joseph asked. Clarisse had listened, but hurried to the her suite before tears streamed down her face. Charlotte was leaving the office when she saw Clarisse.

"Your Majesty?"

"Not now, Charlotte. Give me a few minutes and I'm going to the office."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte realized that something wrong had happened.

Clarisse entered the room, closed the door and cried!

However in the kitchen ...

"A kiss from a beautiful woman like you is the dream of any man, but I did not understand why you kissed me."

"Well, Joseph… Because I wanted to. You're a very sexy man!"

Joseph smiled in embarrassment.

"Thank you for praising it, but now it's time to go to work. We'll talk later."

Joseph went immediately to Clarisse's office.

"Where is Her Majesty, Charlotte."

"I do not know, Joseph, but she said she wouldn't be long. But what happened?"

"Just a misunderstanding." Clarisse came in at that moment.

"Good morning, again, let's begin our day?"

"Your Majesty, I would like a few minutes with you alone, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry, Joseph that's not possible. We have a very busy day. Perhaps other day."

"It only takes a few minutes, Your Majesty. And I'm full aware of your schedule."

Clarisse looked at Charlotte and closed her eyes. Then breathed deep and asked Charlotte to give them a few minutes. As soon as Charlotte closed the door, Joseph was near Clarisse.

"Clarisse, I need to explain…"

"Joseph, please. There's nothing to explain. It's your life. I knew that sooner or later this would happen ... You were going to find someone and follow your life. "

"Finding someone? I do not even know why she kissed me. She's just a detective I hired to find Frederic."

"And she's looking for him in your office? It must be a very intense search..."

Joseph was about to respond when he understood...

"Are you jealous of me?"

"I just think it's strange, someone who should be out in the street looking for your son, be constantly in your office."

"You are jealous of me ..." And Joseph was approaching her.

"No more nonsense, we have work to do ..."

And Joseph grabbed Clarisse by the waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her. Clarisse tried to push him away but gave up. He was right ... How she missed those kisses.

"Let me just tell you something ... If she kisses you again, I will not answer for myself."

Joseph laughed and kissed her again.

"Oh Clarisse, you know you're the only woman in my life, and nothing and no one's going to change that.

Clarisse smiled and went to the desk. Seconds later, a furious Philippe enters the office unannounced, and without anyone waiting for it, he gave Joseph a violent blow. Clarisse screamed and the guards entered the office immediately.

"Leave immediately!" Philippe shouted. The guards, seeing that the Queen was kneeling beside Joseph and that he was rubbing his chin, left.

"I warned you to never hurt my mother, and I will not let you bring your girlfriends into the Palace."

Clarisse helped Joseph get up.

"Philippe, Rose is not Joseph's girlfriend. She's a detective he hired to find Frederic."

"Why are you defending him, Mother? He kissed her, I was with Shades and I saw the video."

"And did you saw ME kissing her?"

"Well, yes. I mean, you let her kiss you!"

"I didn't have a choice, did I? Philippe, I'm in love with you mother since the first day I saw her. I would never hurt her! Never!"

"Well, now I'm feeling very foolish. Forgive me, Joseph. I know I'm not the right person to talk about loyalty and commitment but… You two belong together! Please forgive me, Joseph."

"You don't have to ask for forgiveness. You defended your mother and I'm very proud of you!"

Clarisse smiled.

"Now that my two men are calm, we need to work so… Philippe, you want to stay?"

"Oh no, mama. I have time! By the way, I'm going to spend the weekend at Mont Blanc. I'll be home Sunday night."

"Philippe, do you think it's a good idea? Going to the French Alps with this weather… Stay with us."

Philippe kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You don't have to worry, mama. I'm just going to stay for the weekend… with a friend. Love you both. See you on Sunday."

"Philippe…"

But Philippe just smile and left!

 **Please, let me know what you think, it only take ten seconds and it will make my day.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Maria**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so, so sorry. It's been too long since I last did an update and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Thank you to all who read, follow and add to favorites.**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**

"Good morning mom. Did I wake you? "

Clarisse glanced at her watch ... Seven in the morning, on Sunday ...

"No dear. Of course not. But has anything happened for you to call so early? "Clarisse sat up on the bed, frightened and Joseph sat up too, silently, making her smile.

"On the contrary, mother. I made a decision ... I'm ready to take the throne. I have been selfish and self-centered. I'm sorry, Mom. "

Clarisse took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you, Philippe."

"I will see you soon, mother. It's about time you and Joseph were happy. "

Clarisse smiled and hung up the phone. Joseph wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

"May I ask why you smile, my queen?"

Clarisse turned and lay on his chest. Then she smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Does that mean you have good news?" He asked with a smile and running his fingers through her hair. Clarisse kissed him again.

"Philippe will accept the throne. In a month we'll have a new King! "

"AND…?"

"And I'm free to live the love of my life, Joseph! Nothing will stop me from having you by my side! "

It was Joseph's turn to kiss her passionately.

"Oh my God, Clarisse! I can not wait for the day when I can kiss you without worrying if anyone sees. In which I will be able to hug you or to give you the hand while we walk. Clarisse! My Queen! I love you so much!"

Clarisse could not help tears running down her face.

"I love you Joseph!"

J / C

Sunday mornings were usually quiet in the palace. There was always an atmosphere of a certain ease, informal. It was the only day that the guards were not parked at the door of Clarisse's suite, and Joseph managed to get out unseen, at almost nine o'clock in the morning. Then he waited for her at the entrance to the kitchen. Minutes later, Clarisse's footsteps in the hallway made him smile openly. Clarisse stood in front of him, as always, Joseph bowed, grabbed her hand, and kissed her. But today, their hands got stuck longer.

"You can not imagine how much I wanted to kiss you right now."

Clarisse laughed and patted his cheek.

"Joseph, behave! Will you accompany me to breakfast? " And Clarisse leaned back against him and whispered in his ear:

"There is not much time left, my love!" Joseph swallowed and closed his eyes.

"It's so hard to resist you, my queen." And they entered the kitchen.

Charlotte was in the security office, talking to Shades and watching this flirt between the Queen and the Head of Security.

"But what's wrong with these two?" Shades said. Charlotte laughed.

"Why, Shades, I hope they assume they're crazy about each other. They look so good together. It's a true fairy tale! "

"Yes, of course. It's clear like water that they were made for each other! Probably this palace is enchanted ... There are other people who were made for each other ... Although they do not want to see the obvious ... " said Shades, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk, doing his best not to look to Charlotte. She did not answer, got up and pushed his feet, sitting on the desk in front of him. Shades patched himself on the chair and felt his cheeks turn red.

"Well ... The palace must be enchanted, yes. I also noticed that there are other pairs made in heaven

... Paul and Clara, Antony and Sarah, Josh and Patricia ... "Charlotte said with a wicked smile.

"I know, I know ... And you know very well who I'm talking about ..."

Charlotte got up, kissed him on the cheek, and left.

J / C

As night fell, the storm raging in Northern Genovia intensified. The heavy rain and wind slammed violently on the wall of the palace, and Clarisse was truly frightened. She closed the book she was reading, got up, and went to the window. Joseph put the book down and went with her.

"But what's the matter, my dear? Philippe said he'd only come tomorrow." Joseph leaned against her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Clarisse turned and hugged him, tucking her head under his chin.

"I know, Joseph. I think I'm just scared of the storm. In addition, the decision of Philippe to ascend to the throne left me very emotional. My boy will be King! "

Shades' voice in the headpiece interrupted them.

"Joseph, can you get to the security office, please? We have a small problem with external sensors ... "

"Of course, I'll go immediately."

Clarisse kissed him lightly on the lips and let go of him.

"I will not be long, Clarisse."

"Take the time you need, dear. I'm going to stay here finishing my book. "

"Do you want me to call Charlotte to keep you company?"

"Of course not, but thank you. I'd rather wait for you. "

It took Joseph only a few seconds to reach the security office, and instead of the usual conversations, there was a strange, uncomfortable silence. Joseph went to ask what the problem was, but a flashing red light on the frame that marked the GPS location of the palace vehicles drew his attention.

"What car is that?"

"That's why I called you, Joseph ..."

"Whose car is it, Shades?" A strange anguish began to seize Joseph.

"It's from Prince Philippe, Joseph."

"What? But he should just ... Where is he? And how long have you been standing? "

"The car has been in motion for 55 minutes and is stopped within 4 minutes ..."

"WHERE?" Shouted Joseph.

"On the mountain, Joseph. I have already confirmed the location and there is nothing close. No houses, no service station, no bar ... "

Joseph closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A real terror gave way to anguish.

"Shades, send immediately an ambulance and the police to the scene. But warn them that they can not get a word out for the press. And not a word comes out of this room until I get there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Joseph ran to the library. He could not leave without making an excuse for Clarisse ... But as soon as he came in and looked at her, he knew immediately that he would not be able to hide the truth. Clarisse looked at him and got up immediately.

"Clarisse ... I have to leave ... We have a problem ... well, actually, we do not know ..."

"The truth, Joseph. I only wait for the truth, from you. "

"Oh Clarisse ..." Joseph lowered his eyes and Clarisse's heart almost stopped.

"Philippe!" She whispered.

Joseph grabbed her hands.

"His car has been stopped for ten minutes. We do not know why. We could not contact him ... "

Clarisse covered her mouth to stifle a scream. She was completely terrified.

"The truth is we do not know anything, dear. It may not even be him ... But I'll go there immediately. It's twenty minutes on the way. "

"I'll go with you."

"No, Clarisse. I do not…"

"It's my son, Joseph. If it's not with you, I'm going with a driver. But I'll go!"

Joseph pulled her to him and hugged her!

"We both go."

Despite the heavy rain, Joseph arrived at the crash place in fifteen minutes. Clarisse could not stop shaking. A police cordon prevented anyone approaching the location. Joseph stopped the car.

"Do not leave yet, Clarisse. Let me speak to the police first, please. " Clarisse nodded.

"Good evening, can you remove the barrier, please? I must reach the accident…"

"This road is forbidden, no one passes here. Not by car or by foot. "

"My name is Joseph Elizondo and I have to get to the accident RIGHT NOW!"

"But who told you it was an accident? Leave the area, immediately. "

"Listen, I know you're doing your job, but I'm Your Majesty's Head of Security and I'm going to get past this barrier now. Do you understand?"

The police looked at Joseph, completely soaked and doubted.

"I'll have to confirm ..."

"Damn it, man. Confirm what you want but it has to be now. "

The guard spoke on the radio with his commander, and after apologizing to Joseph, he removed the barrier for him to pass. And it was not long before the lights of the ambulances and the police were seen. A first aid helicopter was also parked nearby. Joseph stopped the car and grabbed Clarisse's arm, stopping her from leaving.

"Joseph ..."

"Please darling. Let me go out first. "

"No, Joseph. I'll go now. "

Some cops approached the car and Joseph left immediately.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Good evening. Who is the responsible? And who's in that car? "

"I'm in charge of operations, Sir. And who is in the car is Prince Philippe. And it's very bad. I do not think it's a good idea to let Her Majesty get close. The doctors who are trying to get him out of the car think it will only last a few more minutes. " Joseph did not know if he was shaking or if it was the force of rain that hit the umbrella. Then he returned to the car and opened the door for Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, our worst fears are confirmed. Unfortunately…"

Clarisse immediately left the car.

"Philippe! Oh my God. How is he, Joseph? Take me there. Please."

"Clarisse ... He's very bad ..."

"Now, Joseph. Or I go alone. "

"No! Of course not. But promise me you will not leave me. "

"Let's go, please."

Joseph and Clarisse approached the car, despite repeated requests from doctors and police, not to do so. It was almost impossible to say that this pile of plates had already been a car. Two police cars pointed out powerful lanterns that illuminated the whole area. Three paramedics were under the car, on the ground, next to Philippe. Clarisse tried to get closer but Joseph grabbed her. A doctor approached them.

"Good evening, Your Majesty. I'm Dr. Colin Perre and I'm the clinical officer here. "

"Good evening, Dr. How is my son?"

The doctor lowered his eyes.

"Too bad, Your Majesty. We're trying to stabilize him so we can get him out of there, but ... "

Clarisse could not contain her tears. It was as if they were ripping out her chest. The sobs shook her body and Joseph did not hesitate and hugged her. A paramedic came running up to them.

"Dr. Colin? "

"Calm down, what's going on? Did something happen?"

"No, that means yes. We can not stabilize him, Doctor. I do not think he'll be able to hold out for five more minutes. And Prince Philip asked us to call Her Majesty ... " Clarisse turned around immediately.

"I'm already here. Take me there, please."

"Your Majesty ..." Joseph and Dr. Colin both said at the same time.

"I'm not asking!" And turning to the paramedic, she said, " Take me there please." And she stepped out from under the umbrella to accompany the paramedic. Joseph reacted immediately and stood beside her. Clarisse almost ran, and as soon as she got to the car, she saw Philippe's bloody face immediately.

"Oh my God! Philippe! "Shouted Clarisse and dropped to her knees. Joseph joined her. The rain that kept pouring in, mixed with tears.

"Mom!" Philippe said when he heard his mother's voice. "I knew you were coming. That you both were coming! "

The paramedics watched in silence and no one could stop their tears. Clarisse took her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Do not talk, darling. These gentlemen will get you out of here quickly. "

"Oh Mom, this time I went too far and there's nothing they can do."

"Do not say that! You're going home with me! "

"Joseph?" Philippe asked, trying in vain to turn his head. Joseph leaned forward and took his hands.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Joseph, my friend. I'm sure that if I was not so hurt, I was listening to a great reprimand from you! "And he laughed. "You have been more than my father, Joseph. And you know what I think. Do not let anything happen to my mother! Never!"

"Philippe ..."

"Joseph, please. Mom? " The tears did not let Clarisse respond, just squeezed her son's hands. Philippe's voice grew fainter and weaker, and she knew she was saying goodbye to her boy.

"Mom, do you remember when I was a little boy? I would get up early, sneak into your room, and sleep the rest of the morning in your bed, hugging you. Oh Mom. You have to forgive me. For everything!"

"Philippe, you are a wonderful son. An extraordinary man! There's nothing to apologize dear. "

Joseph turned to Dr. Colin and whispered, "Get him out of here!" But the Doctor lowered his eyes and shook his head. Joseph looked at Clarisse and saw the terror in her eyes. Both realized that there was nothing to be done for Philippe. Clarisse leaned closer to her son and lay down beside him. Then she put an arm under his head. Philippe smiled and leaned his head against his mother's chest, and Clarisse kissed his forehead. With an audible and painful groan, Philippe hugged his mother. Clarisse gently cradled him.

"I'm not afraid, Mom. But I'm sleepy ... "

"Philippe, do not fall asleep, my dear. Please! " Clarisse said in tears. Philippe smiled.

"I love you so, so much, mama! I…"

Philippe closed his eyes and said nothing more. Clarisse kissed his forehead once more as she continued to cradle. Philippe's arm stopped hugging Clarisse ...

"No! No, no, no ... Philippe. Please, my dear. Talk to me! Philippe! "

Joseph was on his knees beside Clarisse. And the pain he felt was as strong as if Philip were his son. Paramedics, cops and firefighters walked away to give them privacy.

"Oh God, please! Do not take away my baby. No!"

For twenty minutes, Clarisse cradled Philippe's lifeless body, whispering to him the lullaby songs, which made him fall asleep when he was little. Dr. Colin touched Joseph's arm and asked him to speak.

"Sir, we must remove the body of Prince Philippe from here. The cut road begins to attract the attention of the most curious. "

"Yes, you're right. I'll speak to Her Majesty. " Joseph returned to Clarisse.

"Clarisse, my dear. We have to take Philippe home. The police are beginning to struggle to keep out the curious. "

Clarisse looked at Joseph, closed her eyes, and nodded. Joseph carefully removed Philippe's head from Clarisse's chest and set it down gently. Then he took Clarisse in his arms and moved slightly away, bringing Clarisse to her feet.

"Oh Joseph ... My baby ...!" Joseph pulled her to him and hugged her, letting her cry on his chest.

"Let's go home, Clarisse. Let's take Philippe home! "

Half an hour later the helicopter landed in the palace. Charlotte and Shades were waiting for them. Clarisse came down, supported by Joseph. She was the mirror of despair.

"I do not know what to say, Your Majesty ..."

"I know, Charlotte. It's a tragedy. My boy ... "

Philippe's body was immediately taken to the infirmary of the palace. Joseph took Clarisse to her suite, while the maids prepared her a bath. Olivia approached Clarisse and Joseph.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. Your bath is ready. Come here. I'll help you. "

Clarisse followed in silence. Tears streamed down her face as she stared at the bloody clothes. Olivia kept silent, helping Clarisse in the shower and putting on her pajamas. Joseph waited in the living room and made phone calls, informing Pierre and Helen. The flags were placed at half-stems and half an hour later, Charlotte communicated to the country ...

"Good evening, co-citizens of Genovia. A tragedy struck us. Tonight, Prince Philippe was returning to Genovia when, twenty minutes from the palace, he lost control of the car he drove, having fallen from a thirty-foot ravine. Unfortunately, the doctors could not stop the various internal bleeding and Prince Philippe died on the spot! "

Please, take a few seconds to leave a review.

Thank you so much

Maria


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you so much to all of you who read, left a review, follow and add to fav. I hope you like this chapter and please, leave a review.**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**

J/C

When the coffin passed in front of her, Clarisse wanted to die too. How can a mother let a child go? The terror of knowing that she would never see or hear him again, that she could never again embrace or laugh at his jokes, the horror of knowing that now Amelia would not have the opportunity to meet her father, broke her soul. Clarisse looked like wax, pale and black of her clothes. The only thing that had any color in her was the eyes, red of crying. No mother can stop the tears, even if this mother is the powerful Ice Queen of Genovia.

Pierre was looking at his mother ... He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be all right ... And he wanted to lay his head on her lap and cry, cry until all the pain disappears, nestled in his mother's arms ... He passed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead.

Joseph looked at mother and son in shambles. Strange life ... Clarisse was envied by women and men. An absolutely stunning woman, the wife of a King, mother of two fantastic princes, a Queen who had admiration and affection for all her people. A Queen in her own fairy tale. But it was these same characteristics that made a small part of the Genovian nobility want her away from the throne. Neither the death of her husband and now the tragic death of her son, have dispelled the envy and meanness of these people. Inside the Cathedral, they could hear, here and there, murmurs about Clarisse's clothes, the way she wore her hair, the absence of jewelry... Clarisse did not hear anything. She did not see the looks or small talk of certain women who, above all, disdained her beauty, the sympathy and the affection that all nourished for her. Joseph closed his eyes. The pain of Philippe's death and the suffering of Clarisse and Pierre almost made him lose his temper and send his men to expel everyone from the Cathedral.

"Turn the camera over to the Queen and you return to the Head of Security. Do not miss a single glance. "

"Elsie, so it is impossible to film the funeral and the urn," said one of the cameramen.

"I don't care about the urn and the funeral. And you just have to do what I tell you, otherwise you'll shoot the white rabbit to Siberia! "Elsie hissed through her teeth.

But at that moment Clarisse almost collapsed, being immediately supported by Pierre and Joseph, who helped her to sit down. Elsie smiled.

"You got this?"

Clarisse looked at Joseph and squeezed his hand.

"I lost my baby, Joseph! My baby ..." Clarisse lowered her eyes, not able to pretend, not brave enough to think about the future, neither in Pierre or Amelia. Joseph could not hide his tears. Pierre rubbed his shoulder, then hugged him for a few seconds, leaving the tears on Joseph's coat.

"Oh Pierre ... I do not ..."

"I know, Joseph. I know…"

Clarisse looked at both of them. Somehow, seeing Joseph and Pierre comforting each other, appeased her soul.

A whole nation mourned the death of the future King, but they all now questioned the succession. Pierre had renounced the title and no one knew of Amelia's existence. Despite being Queen by right, Clarisse represented the end of the Renaldi Dynasty. When the doors closed under Philippe's coffin, it would be the announced end of the most glorious period in the History of Genovia. This thought made Artur Mabrey and Baron Van Troken hardly disguise their smile. Joseph did not even look at them, afraid that his anger would seize him and take measures that would force him to use diplomatic immunity.

Charlotte watched them all, especially Elsie. She saw that her cameramen was fixed on Joseph and Clarisse. Repulsion. It was the only thing Charlotte could feel for the journalist. What horrible person could take advantage of a mother's pain for her own benefit? Joseph lowered his guard for a moment, torn between the pain he felt and the desire to comfort Clarisse. The loyal assistant knew that Joseph was using all his strength to resist the urge to embrace Clarisse. It was written in his eyes. Charlotte could see that ... But so as Elsie.

After the Archbishop had finished the funeral service, everyone stood up. Clarisse accepted Pierre's arm and they both followed the urn. Clarisse lowered her eyes and let the tears flow, completely ignoring the rest of the people in the Cathedral, letting herself be carried by her eldest son. Joseph followed behind them and Charlotte followed. She would do anything to keep Elsie from hurting her Queen.

As the coffin entered the hearse, Joseph led Pierre and Clarisse into the limousine. Clarisse stopped before getting into the car, grabbed Joseph's arm and squeezed it lightly without speaking. Joseph instinctively grabbed her hand. He desperately needed to comfort her, to hug her and never let her go again. Clarisse, Pierre and Philippe were his family and he would protect his family at any cost. Protecting his family, also meant keeping them away from rumors and misinterpretations, and seconds later, Joseph dropped her hand. Unfortunately, the tenderness with which Joseph looked at her did not go unnoticed by anyone.

It had been nearly two weeks since Philippe's funeral, and the palace had begun to return to normal. Clarisse would have the first public appearance this afternoon for the opening of the International Arts Festival.

Charlotte was the first to enter Clarisse's office. As always, she began to prepare the Queen's day, giving a final review of the schedule, separating correspondence, watching the newspapers ...

"The most powerful man in Genovia!" Charlotte read in complete terror. To accompany this title written in huge letters, was a photograph of Joseph, picking up almost the entire front page of the newspaper. Charlotte felt her legs tremble and sat down before falling.

"Joseph Elizondo, Her Majesty's mighty Head of Security is undoubtedly the one who commands the destinies of this Nation. Joseph has always been in close proximity to the Queen, who, even with her husband King Rupert (King Rupert, may he rest in piece) still alive, insisted that he will be treated more as a member of the family than as a normal employee. With the death of our beloved King, the zealous Head of Security never left Her Majesty again, accompanying her on official visits or private journeys. Now, two weeks after the tragedy that hit our country, we are forced to think ... What now? Will our dear Queen succumb to the charms of the charming Joseph? Will we have a Prince Consort? Do not miss this evening on Channel 7, the piece prepared by our esteemed and extraordinary professional, Elsie Kentworthy. "

Charlotte lowered the newspaper, utterly shocked by so much nonsense in such a small text. Suddenly, the image of how Joseph would react to this article made her heart soar. Joseph was not a man to let them play with the emotions of the crown. The Queen will need all her persuasion to keep Joseph from making a mistake. But for now, Charlotte would have to prepare to show the article to both of them ... Like every day, Joseph would wait for Clarisse in the living room of her suite and they would come to the office. Then the three of them would have tea and, with a little miracle, Charlotte would show the paper and Joseph would handle the situation calmly ... Keep dreaming, Charlotte ...

"What ?" Joseph got up so quickly and in such a fury that even Clarisse was frightened.

"Joseph, please calm down. Sit down and let me read, please. "

"Please do not ask me to calm down," Joseph answered, handing her the newspaper. Clarisse did not answer and began to read. Joseph paced the floor, angry, completely mad. He looked like a caged animal. Clarisse lowered the newspaper and took off her glasses.

"Joseph, sit down. You're making me dizzy. Charlotte, please call the press officer and bring me two aspirin, will you? "

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte left the office and Joseph sat up without looking at Clarisse.

"And now? What will we do"

"I do not know, Joseph. Do not know. For now I will prepare myself to the questions that the Prime Minister and Parliament would certainly ask me. "

"Questions? You do not have to explain to them, Clarisse. "

"You know full well that I have to."

"Well, Clarisse, only if you wanted to remarry, you'd have to give them an explanation."

Clarisse was getting annoyed at how Joseph was leading with the problem.

"No Joseph. And besides, I do not want them to think we're in a relationship, and I certainly do not want them to think I betrayed Rupert. "

Now it was Joseph's turn to be angry.

"The image, the people, the crown, the country! And how can they think we're in a relationship?" Joseph got up and went to the window, visibly irritated. "What if we were an item? What would you do, Clarisse? "

"Stop immediately, Joseph. This conversation does not get us anywhere. And if we were ... But we are not. "

"Good, isn't it? Fifteen days ago, you told me that I was your world. That we would be together! It would have been very embarrassing for the Queen if anyone had known that. Sixteen years ago, she had already tried the bed of the Head of Security and, from time to time, she would lose herself in kisses and hugs or another night or more ... You never complained! "

"That's enough!" Clarisse said in a cold tone, rising from her chair. "I do not allow you to talk to me like this. You are interpreting my words in the way they suit you. I have not, I never had and I will never be ashamed of you. I never lied to you and you always knew all my limitations. What are you waiting for me to do? "

Joseph went to her desk.

"You do not want to know my opinion."

"Tell me!"

"I think it's a good time to prove that I'm not a toy in your hands!"

"Is that what you feel? Do you think that for me it's just a pastime? You think I'm using you? "Clarisse was getting really upset. Joseph looked at her in silence and it hurt Clarisse even more.

"Oh Joseph, I expected this from everyone but you. Now leave. " Her voice left no room for doubt. Joseph bowed and left without saying a word. Clarisse covered her eyes with her hands and sat down. Here was the way to start the day badly. VERY badly. Of course she knew that Joseph would not react well to the tabloids, but that was an exaggeration.

Clarisse and the press secretary agreed to wait for Elsie's evening and play to figure out how to deal with the matter. Of course the phone started ringing in the morning, non-stop. In addition to all the press, the Prime Minister and Members of Parliament wanted explanations. It was a terrible day, and Clarisse longed for the night to come. Besides, she needed to talk to Joseph. They had never had such an argument. How could Joseph have been so insensitive?

In the afternoon, when Clarisse was about to leave, it was Shades who was just outside the door. Clarisse greeted him as if he were her usual bodyguard and began to walk. How could Joseph have left her alone in this situation? Decidedly, they needed to talk.

The responsibility of replacing Joseph made Shades extremely cautious of the Queen's safety and he decided to double the number of guards who would normally be part of the Royal Guard. But they still had difficulty keeping journalists at bay when the limousine arrived at the Festival. Clarisse took a deep breath and got out of the car. The flashes of the cameras and the noise of so many questions asked at the same time was so much that Clarisse could hardly think as she passed the crowd of journalists waiting for her at the entrance. But Elsie managed to speak louder, as Clarisse passed by her:

"Your Majesty, now that your relationship is known, will SIR Joseph fail to accompany you?" And suddenly there was silence. The hundreds of journalists and onlookers awaiting the arrival of the Queen were completely silent. Clarisse stopped and turned to Elsie. In a cold tone she replied,

"Two weeks ago, Genovia lost her King. Two weeks ago, I lost my son. My SON! Do you really think I care about your conjectures and stories created solely for you to have a leading role? "And without another word she turned. To her relief, at this moment Joseph also arrived and positioned himself two steps behind her. With a slight nod, Clarisse acknowledged his presence and continued to walk.

So, what do you think? Please, leave a review.

Maria


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter. Many thanks to all who read, follow, add to fav and to all who leave a review. A special thank you to Leopardy's Sylvia, Teacup10, Kath77, Gostephtaylor and Olaenda.**

Clarisse sat down on the couch and closed her eyes. The calm before the storm ... She grabbed the television command and decided that to see the show Elsie was preparing, she needed something stronger than tea. She got up again and went to the liquor cabinet. Instinctively she took two glasses ... "You're alone, Clarisse! Alone, as always! "She said to herself. Grabbing only a glass, she poured a whiskey and returned to the sofa. Two minutes later, Elsie's irritating voice made itself heard, announcing Clarisse's next headache. It was Joseph who, every day, lit the fireplace, but today, he did not even deign to accompany her. Sometimes the solitude of her room was almost unbearable to Clarisse. She had thought Joseph would be with her tonight. Together they would see and decide what to do with onother odious move from Elsie. The only problem is that Joseph thought this was the ideal time to make the relationship known and did not even want to hear Clarisse's opinion. The events of late afternoon occupied her mind, and for a moment she forgot the odious creature that whined on television.

After the opening of the Festival, the only sounds in the corridors of the Palace, were Clarisse's high heels and the muffled sound of Joseph's footsteps behind her.

"Joseph, come with me to my office, please."

"Your Majesty, I have urgent matters to attend to and I'm at the end of my shift!"

Clarisse stopped, shocked at Joseph's response. She took a deep breath and, after calming, turned to face him.

"I'm not asking. And do not worry ... I'll let Charlotte know right away to let the human resources known that you're working overtime. And these will be well paid! "

Now it was Joseph's turn to feel deeply hurt but he knew he deserved the answer. With a slight nod, he opened Clarisse's door and followed, closing the door behind them.

"Do you mind explaining why you left me unguarded at the opening of the Festival and why are you acting so coldly with me?"

"I did not leave you without a guard. Shades was coordinating the security team. "

"You are my bodyguard, and as far as I know, you were not on vacation." Clarisse said coolly.

"I will record your reprimand in my personal case, Your ..."

"Do not dare finish the sentence, Joseph. But what's the matter with you?" Clarisse turned around the desk and approached him, watching him closely. Then she took his hand in hers. Without thinking, Joseph turned away from her and Clarisse sat back at the desk, hurt and confused.

"If you think you want this relationship more than I, you're very wrong. I just…"

Joseph interrupted her with a fierce punch on her desk, which made her jump in alarm.

"I WANT TO! I want more than you, Clarisse! I want this relationship with all the forces of my being, Your Majesty! The only person here who feels uncomfortable is Your Majesty. " Clarisse stared in disbelief at Joseph. How could he doubt her feelings?

"But do not worry, Your Majesty. I have vowed to defend you from everything and everyone, and I intend to keep my promise. "

"Joseph ..."

"Your Majesty!" He bowed and left, leaving Clarisse unable to hold back the tears.

"Of course we all want our dear Queen to be happy but ... the future Prince Consort should not be more 'royal'? Despite being an excellent bodyguard and HOS, this is not enough. There are other qualities required ... And that our sexy Joseph does not have. "

Elsie's voice roused Clarisse. She closed her eyes and wiped away the tears that ran down her cheek and she did not even try to disguise it.

"I think it is extremely easy to succumb to this man's charms and our Queen is a woman ... like any other." And with a malevolent smile continued ...

"Let's look at the images that follow, my friends. If we did not know who they are, we would say they are a normal couple ... complicit and passionate. "

And soon after, the images that Clarisse feared began to appear on the screen. In a series of images, Joseph always appears with his hand on the small of Clarisse's back. Then the smiles between them, the conversations, the closeness, the way the faces almost touched when they exchanged impressions in a low voice. The way Joseph always stood between Clarisse and the crowd, so that no one could approach her. Then the images of Rupert's funeral and how, on three occasions, Joseph put his arm around her shoulders to support her. And finally, at Philippe's funeral, when Joseph hugged her and Clarisse cried compulsively in his chest.

"And now tell me, my dear friends, is not this the most powerful man in Genovia? Is our Queen ready to stop being a widow? Is she still able to continue to govern our beautiful Nation? Will we be one step closer to having a new King or having a Dictator? It is time for us to show Her Majesty that Genovia rules over high moral values ... "

Clarisse turned off the television. Elsie had made a master move and now, whatever the decision, Clarisse will always lose!

The only light in the room was the television. Joseph was sitting on the floor, his back against the sofa. In his right hand was a glass and in his left hand was a bottle of brandy. He filled his glass and drank at once. Clarisse should be furious with him. And, being honest, she was right. He had been a selfish bastard. How had he put his feelings in front of Clarisse? He had not been cold ... He had been a real jerk! His mother had taught him that there are three things that do not go back: The arrow thrown, the opportunity missed and the word spoken ... And he said things to Clarisse that he wished he had never said.

"This time you went too far, old man," he thought. "This is not a way to treat the woman you love more than life itself." He filled the glass again and drank it in one gulp. He set his glass down on the table, stood up, and, with the bottle in his hand, left the room.

Only when the phone rang for the sixth time did Clarisse decide to answer.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry for bothering but here's the press secretary ..."

"Charlotte, tell him we will not issue any statement on this subject."

"Your Maj ..."

"Charlotte, it's my decision. I refuse to give more importance to this lady. "

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Joseph reached the door of Clarisse's suite and demobilized the guards. However, the young guards, finding it strange that the ever-collected Head of Security was meeting and seeing the bottle in his hand, kept them in port.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we can not leave Her Majesty without guards."

"I'm her bodyguard and your HOS and I'm telling you to get out of here now!" Shouted Joseph.

The two guards trembled, but Joseph had taught them well ...

"I'm sorry Sir, but we can not let you in."

Clarisse had decided that the best thing to do was go to bed. It was worth nothing to prolong a bad day. When she got up to go and take a shower, she heard very muffled voices at the entrance of the door, and one of the voices seemed Joseph's, and her heart began to beat more, frightened. Something had happened to Joseph being so upset. She leaned forward to listen to the conversation.

"I'm not asking you, I'm ordering!" Joseph was completely angry, and Clarisse found it better to intervene before a bad day got worse and opened the door. The three men turned around immediately and bowed. Clarisse looked at Joseph and motioned him inside. then she smiled at the two frightened guards.

"Please take a break. Our Head of Security will call you when it's needed. "

"Yes, Your Majesty!" And they withdrew. Clarisse entered the suite and closed the door. Joseph was in the middle of the room, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"I'm old, Clarisse. My good years are past and I have nothing to offer. The only thing I have left is my love for you: immense, incalculable, immeasurable, strong, constant and forever! I only want two things in my life: to find Frederic and spend the rest of my days at your side. I can not explain the eagerness that I feel just thinking that we may not be together. Loneliness, fear ... "

"Fear, Joseph? Fear?"

"Yes, Clarisse. Fear of being alone. Fear of not being able to have you. Afraid to disappoint you. You're a Queen, for Heavens Sake! A few minutes ago, when I was watching Elsie's report, I felt ridiculous. She's right. I'm a good bodyguard but that's not enough. "

Clarisse approached him and rubbed his arm.

"Joseph, what nonsense is this? We both know what Elsie wants. Besides that…"

"Clarisse, I made a decision." Clarisse stared at him in silence. Joseph was serious. And if when he entered the room he looked drunk, his tone of voice showed otherwise. Clarisse felt a lump in her stomach.

"At first I thought about presenting my resignation, but I could not imagine myself away from you ..." Clarisse's heart began to calm. "So, from today, I will be your HOS, bodyguards and, if you need, a friend. Nothing else is going to happen between us. I beg you to forgive me for exposing you to this scandal, but it will not repeat again. I'm tired of crawling after you. "

Clarisse looked at him, incredulous, hurt. Her tears ran freely and the pain she felt was stronger than she was. Only at Philippe's death did she feel a greater pain. Was this the man with whom she wanted to share the rest of her life ? Joseph turned and left, not closing the doors of the suite, leaving a completely devastated Clarisse in the middle of the room.

Charlotte was going to take to the Queen a copy of the main initial reactions to Elsie's reportage as Joseph abruptly left. A quick glance at the Queen made her understand that something serious had happened. Clutching Joseph's arm, she stopped him and made him looked at her.

"What have you done, Joseph?"

"Nothing. It's better this way! "

"How dare you? You want to kill her? Do you think she has not suffered enough with his son's death yet ? You do not even look like you, Joseph!" She said indignantly. And left him, going immediately to Clarisse and closing the door behind her. Clarisse looked mesmerized. Only the tears kept running. Charlotte approached her and, without saying a word, hugged her. Clarisse was surprised at first, but then returned the embrace of the only person in addition to Joseph, whom she considered a friend.

"Everything will go well, Your Majesty!"

Clarisse smiled.

"Oh Charlotte. Did you hear the conversation? "

"No, Your Majesty, but I know that everything will be alright! You deserve to be happy. Very ... " Charlotte could not finish the sentence as the doors swung open, startling the two women. Joseph stopped in the doorway, looked at Clarisse, and stepped forward. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her to him. His other hand caressed her neck, his fingers interlacing in the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Without you, whoever dies is me!" And kissed her as if his life depended on it. He wanted her to feel that, despite being a donkey in the last days, the love he felt for her was so much greater than life! Clarisse was unable to resist him, and at the same moment, her arms were around his neck. Charlotte smiled and sneaked out, closing the door behind her.

 **Please, let me know what do you think.**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, I'm back.**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Thank you so, so much to all of you! You rock! Please, let me know what you think, please.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**

The only sound one could hear was the crackling of the flames, and in the room only the orange light showed the couple. Clarisse was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed, and Joseph was lying down , his head on her lap. She caressed his beard absently. None of them spoke, afraid to break the comfort of the moment.

Despite Charlotte's insistent requests, Pierre entered quietly into his mother's room. Clarisse felt him, slightly turned her head smiling and put a finger in front of her lips, asking him to be quiet. Pierre smiled and, as quietly as he entered, left the room. Charlotte was close, completely agitated.

"Your Highness, you should not have come unannounced. Her Majesty has been under great pressure, it's been terrible days ... "

Pierre smiled and grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down.

"Charlotte, please, calm down. I haven't seen anything that I have not seen before." Charlotte blushed, not knowing what Pierre had seen. "These two have been dancing around each other for years. But thank you for defending my mother so fiercely. Have there been any repercussions of this nonsense? "

"Yes, Your Highness. And I'm sure Elsie did not count on this. According to several surveys, more than 90% of people do not believe that Her Majesty is involved with Joseph. "

"I don't understand people's prejudices, but right now that's a good thing. My mother is emotionally frail to deal with this meanness. "

However, in Clarisse's suite, Joseph had fallen asleep on her lap. Clarisse stirred slightly and Joseph awoke.

"I'm sorry, you're uncomfortable because of me." Joseph said trying to get up but Clarisse would not let him.

"Let yourself be. We have to talk, Joseph. I need to understand what's going on with you. "

"Apart from been a real idiot, imbecile, insensitive and I made a tantrum when you did not do what I wanted ..."

"Joseph ..."

"Clarisse, please forgive me. I do not know what's wrong with me. I got out of control. I love you, Clarisse. And I do not understand how I could hurt you like this. "

"Joseph, we're both going through a horrible phase in our lives. I know Philippe was like a son to you. And I know the pain that you must feel. I love you, Joseph, and I need you in my life! "

Joseph looked at her intensely, and Clarisse smiled.

"Marry me, Clarisse!"

"Joseph ..." Clarisse was immediately tense. Joseph got up without saying a word but Clarisse held his hand, prevent him from leaving the room, without give her the chance to explain.

"Joseph, please, sit down. You do not understand ... "

Joseph turned to her and squeezed her hand slightly. Clarisse got up too and stood in front of him.

"Is that a yes?"

"Joseph, please sit down ..."

"It's not necessary, Clarisse. I understood perfectly. Now, if you'll excuse me ... "

"Not! And you will hear me, even if you turn your back on me after. There is nothing I want more than to share the rest of my life with you, Joseph. Side by side, as your wife. But right now I can't. I lost my husband and my son." Clarisse took his hands and moved closer to him. Joseph trembled at her touch. He knew she was right ... The deaths of Philippe and Rupert shook the country, and all eyes turned to Clarisse .

"I love you Joseph and I do not want to lose you but I'm in a very delicate position and I can not risk any scandals."

Joseph pulled her to him and hugged her.

"I know, my Queen. I'm being selfish, wanting you just for me. You're right in everything you say. Above all, I will always be your best friend! "

The following months passed under constant pressure. Clarisse informed Parliament that Philippe had a daughter... And the confusion settled. Mabrey immediately raised the suspicion that Clarisse was using someone to stay in power, staging a pretense granddaughter. To calm him down, Sebastian suggested that the Princess be subjected to a DNA test and Lord Parlimore agreed. Clarisse accepted, but the test has to be done by an independent and suitable laboratory. They also agreed that within two months Clarisse would leave for America to bring the young princess home.

J / C

"Thank you, Helen. It's vitally important that I talk to Amelia as soon as possible. "

"I understand, Your Majesty . I'll talk to her this afternoon and, I'm sure, tomorrow you can both talk. "

But to Clarisse absolute surprise, Amelia did not react very well to the news... Nor Joseph, when Clarisse asked him to be Amelia's bodyguard. That night, Clarisse went back to the room early. The thought that Renaldi's reign might be near the end, despaired her. The next morning, at breakfast, Clarisse decided to try to talk to Amelia again.

"Joseph, I want to go to Helen's house, please. I have to talk to Amelia." Joseph looked at her in silence. "If I can not make Amelia understand the importance of her decision, all the sacrifices we have made will have been in vain." Clarisse stood up and approached the Window. Joseph looked at her but did not get up.

"And you insist that I be her bodyguard?"

Clarisse turned abruptly, irritated at the insistence.

"Joseph, please ... What do I have to do to make you understand? I do not want to talk about it anymore." Joseph got up and went to the door, not looking at Clarisse.

"I'll have the other limousine ready. When you want to leave, please call Charlotte."

"You don't have to get up right now. You can finish your breakfast..."

"I'm not hungry ... Your Majesty !" And he left.

Clarisse sighed and turned to the window.

"This is not going well ...!" She murmured . But duty calls higher... Genovia will always be more important than her feelings.

Joseph came down the stairs almost running, irritated. Why did Clarisse insist on neglecting her security? Any of his men could be the princess's bodyguard ... God, how Clarisse is stubborn! Charlotte went to talk to him but changed her mind. The HOS expression left no room for doubt. Joseph stepped into the garage and turned to Carl.

"Good morning, Boss . What ..." Joseph stopped inches from him and in a cold voice said:

"Until further orders, you will be the driver of Her Majesty ." Carl smiled but regretted immediately when Joseph almost killed him with a look. "Never make her wait for you, make sure the security guards are out on the street when you stop the car, if Her Majesty asks you a question, just answer yes or no , keep the partition always closed and never but never, start a conversation with her! Do I made myself clear?"

Carl could not answer, just nodded. Joseph turned and went to "instruct" the security guards.

The following week passed at a glance. Clarisse and Amelia were getting closer and closer and Joseph felt more and more attached to the young princess but being away from Clarisse was getting the better of him. He felt some crazy jealousy of the guards who accompanied her, but his pride prevented him from showing it. Joseph was determined to act like a profissional and not as a passionate fool. And he needed all of his control so that, after dancing the " wango " with Clarisse, he would not take her and ravish her against the marble column. Clarisse wasn't indifferent to Joseph's closeness either, but she was surprised when the music ended, Joseph thanked her, kissed her hand and left ... leaving Clarisse alone in the room, not knowing what to think. Had Joseph tired of waiting? Are his feelings changed? Clarisse was increasingly confused and hurt but decided not to touch the subject ... The choice was hers, the duty to Genovia was ahead of everything! But Clarisse was getting more and more frustrated. Since the press had discovered Mia that Joseph spent most of the time with the young princess in her college. And the vice-principal Gupta did not leave Joseph. Worst of all, Joseph did not keep her away. They ate together often, they spent hours on the phone... Clarisse was genuinely irritated. But ... A Queen is always a Queen. She wiped her tears and decided she would support Joseph. After all, they were not together just because she did not have the guts to assume her love for him. So she only had to lick her wounds and focus on Amelia.

The day after the disastrous dinner, Joseph took the day off, since Amelia would spend the day with her grandmother. The first day off in years ... Joseph did not feel comfortable leaving Clarisse, but he had resolved to enjoy the life he had left. Without Frederic or Clarisse, Joseph felt lost but Gupta filled him with attention and pampering. She was determined to make him a very happy man. And Joseph desperately needed to feel happy! Trying to avoid Clarisse, Joseph left the garage and, ten minutes later, was at the entrance of the college of Amelia. He looked at his watch and was about to get out of the car when the door opened and a cheerful Gupta sat down beside him. And before Joseph could say anything, Gupta kissed him ... And Joseph returned the kiss. But the moment did not go unnoticed to the television cameras that made a report direct of the College ... Nor to Clarisse, that had turned on the television, while waiting for Amelia to bring her " baby ".

Two hours later, Joseph was back at the Consulate. Gupta was a lovely woman but she was not Clarisse. As much as he wanted, his heart prevented him from "betraying" Clarisse. And being Head of Security , gave him the perfect excuse to shorten lunch.

"Good afternoon, Charlotte. Where's Her Majesty ?" He asked as he entered Clarisse's office. Charlotte turned abruptly, irritated.

"Her Majesty isn't here. "

"I noticed that but where is she?"

"I think once you're off, that does not concern you." Joseph frowned. Charlotte was particularly defensive but that was normal. She really liked Clarisse and defended her fiercely. Joseph thought it best to speak directly to the guards. It was not worth having two angry women against him ... But when he arrived at Security hub , he almost had a heart attack.

"How do you not know?" He shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

" Boss , Her Majesty left without saying a word to anyone ... We ... "

"You what? You can't lose sight of her EVER! Incompetent! You're all fired! I'll go ... "

"No one is fired. None of them is to blame." Clarisse's voice silenced the room and made all the men stand up and bow. Joseph was sick, completely upset.

" Your Majesty ..." Joseph took a deep breath and tried to calm himself." This situation is inadmissible. I need to have a word with you. "

"Tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty , but it will have to be today. This is too serious to leave for tomorrow." Clarisse looked at him coldly and replied.

"No! Tomorrow." She turned back and left, leaving Joseph on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Returning to the office, Clarisse asked Charlotte to try to arrange an "Order of the Rose", as she made a point of decorating the friendly police and transportation engineer. Charlotte could not help a laugh when Clarisse told her what she had done to keep Amelia away from the police station. At that moment Joseph entered the office without even knocking.

"We have to talk!"

"No, we do not," Clarisse replied without looking at him. Then she stood up, and when she went to her desk, Joseph grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Leave me at once."

"No." He grabbed her other arm, turning her fully to him. Charlotte got up immediately and approached them. "I want to know where you went alone."

"Leave me at once. Now." Clarisse repeated, not taking her eyes off him. Joseph dropped her arms and Clarisse turned to Charlotte.

"Please, my dear, give us a few minutes. And ask the guards to leave until they are called." Charlotte nodded and stepped back hesitantly. Clarisse sat at the desk without speaking. Joseph was completely lost in jealousy. He hadn't been able to catch Clarisse and Charlotte's conversation, but he understood perfectly well that it involved a man. Without leaving the place where he was, he insisted again.

"Where did you go? I have the right to know. I'm your HOS and your bodyguard! "

"My HOS and bodyguard are off today. There is nothing more to say about this subject. However, I will ask you to never to dare to speak to me again in the tone you spoke, nor do I allow you to take me by force. Did I made myself clear?" She asked coldly.

"So, I must understand that for you, I am only your bodyguard and Head of Security ... A mere employee."

Clarisse closed her eyes, fixed her coat, and put her hands together in front of her stomach.

"Yes! My ex-boyfriend was filmed this afternoon kissing the Vice-principal of my granddaughter's college ... And I saw! "

Joseph panicked. How could he let this happen? How was he going to explain to Clarisse that he regretted the moment he felt her lips? When Clarisse passed him, he took her arm. Clarisse stopped, looked at him and told him.

"Do not touch me. I understand that she kissed you. What I do not understand is how you kissed her back!" And left.

So, what do you think? Leave me a review, please!

Maria


	19. Chapter 19

_**Thank you so much to all of you who read, follow and add to** **fav**._ _ **Specially to Kath77,**_ _ **Leopardy's**_ _ **Sylvia**_ _ **,**_ _ **Sakurapanda**_ _ **18**_ _ **,**_ _ **LillyM**_ _ **,**_ _ **Gostephtaylor**_ _ **,**_ _ **Olaenda and guests, for leaving a**_ _ **review**_ _ **.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ **Kisses**_

 _ **Maria**_

Joseph was devastated. Clarisse was quite right ... He had been a real jerk! And to increase his misery, he was completely insane with jealousy. Clarisse had never left alone… Tod, a young guard, call him.

" Boss , I think you have to see this ..."

Joseph re-entered security hub and Tod showed him the report of the accident of Amelia and Clarisse. Joseph could not speak. He got up and left. Clarisse involved in an accident and no bodyguards ... It took only a few seconds to reach Clarisse's room and entered without knocking at the door, frightening her . She was sitting in front of the fireplace and got up immediately.

"Joseph? But what is it ... "

Joseph slammed the door shut and with two strides he was in front of her.

"Do you mind explaining what happened this morning?" He was standing a foot away from Clarisse. His whole body shook ... It was extremely difficult to control himself. How did she get into such a situation? Clarisse realized at once that he was furious. Maybe it was not a good idea to press him too much ... Clarisse was trapped between Joseph and the fireplace.

"An accident without consequences. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm too tired ... " And tried to get past him but this time Joseph was too furious to let her go without a plausible explanation. And when she passed him, he put his arm around her waist and did not let her go.

"Don't you think you'll escape so easily." Clarisse tried to break free but could not.

"Let me go at once. I'm not in the mood for this. "

"You had an accident. An accident, Clarisse." shouted Joseph. "You did not have a single guard with you. What were you thinking? "

"Stop it and let me go!"

" No! You have to listen to me. If some crazy man remembered to attack you? Tell me? Tell me, Clarisse! "

"If you were so worried , you would be with me!"

Clarisse's words tore at his heart. In fact, he was not there. In fact, he did not even know she had leave the Consulate with her granddaughter. Unconsciously, he dropped it and sat down on the couch. Clarisse turned away from him. She needed to get away from him. The image of Joseph kissing Kupta did not leave her mind.

"Clarisse, you have to let me explain ..."

"There's nothing to explain, Joseph. I went out with Amelia without saying anything to anyone and I made a mistake. None of the guards have to be blamed for that. As for you not being here , it's perfectly understandable. You have every right to have a personal life. "

Joseph got up and walked over to her, but Clarisse stepped away again.

"You do not have to walk away. I will not touch you. "

Clarisse lowered her eyes but did not respond.

"Clarisse ..."

"I do not want to hear. I do not need to hear! I saw it, Joseph! I saw! "

"No, Clarisse! I can't even tell you what that was ... I have no excuse for anything that happened today. "

"I do not want to know, Joseph. Now, please leave. I need to rest." And Clarisse headed for the suite door. Joseph lowered his eyes and left without saying a word. Clarisse closed the door, turned off the lights in the living room, entered the room, lay down on the bed, exhausted and wept... Joseph left the Consulate and went to sit in the garden. Charlotte came over and sat down next to him in silence. Joseph did not move. Charlotte was a friend but she was completely devoted to Clarisse.

"I need to understand, Joseph."

"And I can not explain you, Charlotte. She kissed me and I returned the kiss ... Why? I don't know. I don't know why I did it. The truth is she made me feel good. She makes me feel important. She spoiled me. I think I've gotten carried away by vanity. "

"By vanity? I don't understand…"

"Charlotte, a man at my age, to be courted by a young woman ..."

"I see ..." But it wasn't Charlotte's voice that answered. Joseph and Charlotte turned and stood up.

"Charlotte, can you leave us for a few minutes, please?" Clarisse stood at some distance from them, her expression cold and distant. Charlotte was almost terrified. What did Clarisse think she was doing?

"Of course , Your Majesty . "

Joseph waited for Charlotte to walk away.

"Clarisse ..."

"Continue. But please, spare me the details. "

"There's nothing left to tell, Clarisse."

"No? I think I should have waited a little longer before making my presence known. "

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Absolutely not. I'm just saying you only tell what suits you best. "

"You're being deeply unfair, Clarisse. You know me better than anyone. "

"Do I know you, Joseph?"

"Of course, Clarisse."

"The Joseph that I thought I knew, would never ..."

"Would he never betray you? Is that what you mean, Clarisse? "Clarisse continued without replying. "I did not betray you, Clarisse. I love you more than life itself and you know it. "

"Then explain to me. Make me believe it." Whispered Clarisse.

"I can not explain you. I was a fool and I do not know what to do to be forgiven. Nothing happened between us. I swear to you! "

"What does she have that I do not have?"

"What? But what question is that? Never compare yourself to her or someone else."

"Answer me please."

Joseph stepped closer to her and this time Clarisse did not back down.

"Oh Clarisse ... I love you with all the strength of my being. I can't betray you and I can't explain why I kissed her. "

"We'd better forget it. I can not give you what you want and she can." With one step Joseph was with Clarisse. Night had fallen long ago, and the Consulate's gardens had few chambers. Joseph grabbed her hands and kissed them.

"The only one I want is you, Clarisse! Please forgive me. Let me prove to you that it was a stupid mistake and that I am the same man you fell in love with. "

"Joseph, I ..." Joseph put his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him.

"Let me kiss you, Clarisse. Please. Believe me, please. I know that if I saw you kissing another man, I went mad with jealousy. And I would probably kill him. But you're much better than me, Clarisse. Forgive me! Please!" Clarisse was completely against him. Her lips were mere inches. Joseph closed his eyes and Clarisse kissed him and he responded with a passion that almost made her breathless. Unable to continue to resist, Clarisse wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Clarisse, please tell me you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. After all, we're just friends ... With some benefits ... But if you kiss her again, I will not answer for my actions!" Joseph laughed and kissed her again.

"Let me spend the night with you, love ." He kissed her neck .

"Oh my God ... Joseph, please ... hmmm Stop. Someone can see us."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I'll accompany you to the room. " Clarisse smiled and moved away from him.

"I'll wait for you in an hour!" She laughed and entered the Consulate, leaving Joseph standing in the middle of the garden with a goofy smile.

The morning after the Independence Day Ball, Clarisse woke up before the sun came up.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Clarisse smiled and lifted her head slightly.

"How do you know I'm awake?" She asked and gave him a kiss. Joseph pulled her closer.

"Because I love you more than life itself and I feel you!" And now he kissed her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her back onto the bed.

"My queen... How am I going to spend almost two months without you?" Clarisse grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him to her, kissing him.

"I do not want to think about it, Joseph. But I do not trust my granddaughter's safety to anyone else. Do you think it's easy for me to be on the other side of the Atlantic? "

"I know it isn't, my dear. Shades will take over my position while I'm here."

" Shades ?"

" Scoth ."

"Oh yes, that nice young man. Good choice. Will he replace you at all?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Of course. He's perfectly capable and ... Wait ... What do you mean?" Joseph asked, leaning on one arm to look at her. Clarisse could scarcely disguise her laughter.

"You know ... Replacing yourself in EVERYTHING ... After all, I'll be completely alone for two months ..."

Joseph immediately dropped to his knees, uncovering her completely.

"Clarisse, do not even joke about that." Clarisse could not stand it any longer and burst into laughter.

"Joseph, lie down. Is cold!"

Joseph stopped to look at her.

"My God, Clarisse, you're so beautiful." He said, looking at her intently." There is not a little bit of you that I do not adore!"

"There is no doubt that you do wonders to a woman's ego. Now lie down. I want to enjoy it until my lady's maid come and wake me up . "

The return trip to Genovia was long and strange. Just as it was strange to enter the palace without his presence. Clarisse feels insecure without Joseph near by but she knows that he has to stay and train the team that will be responsible for the security of the Princess. However, Clarisse is above all, a woman and Gupta's image does not leave her memory. It also did not help that, when entering the kitchen to drink a tea, she listened to Priscilla and Olivia ...

"I never thought Joseph would get involved with another woman ..."

"Why, Olivia . She is a young, beautiful, elegant woman! And he seemed really in love. "

"I do not believe this. He is completely in love with Her. Majesty . "

" Olivia , if he was in love with her, would he have kissed the other one? Besides, he's a man ... He has needs. Do you think Her Majesty is a woman for supply his needs? "

" Priscilla , I don't allow you to talk like this about Her Majesty . And this conversation ends here. "

Clarisse stepped back, not letting them see her. Deep down, she felt hurt at Joseph for having caused this situation. And she felt uncomfortable realizing that everyone knew Joseph's feelings ... And they probably would known of her feelings for him ...

Of course, with the return of the Queen and Joseph's stay in the US, Genovia's press found a gold mine. Pictures of the kiss passed over and over again on television, and several stations had reporters following Joseph and Amelia, 24/7 , during the two months they stayed in San Francisco . Every day Clarisse saw Joseph ... And Gupta was always close. Sometimes too close , with little touches, smiles . Although Joseph showed no intimacy with the vice principal , the fact that they were close to each other irritated Clarisse. Besides, Joseph did not call every day and she often wondered why. Now, less than an hour before the arrival at Genovia of Amelia and Joseph , Clarisse could not decide whether she was anxious or still angry ... But when she heard the voice of her granddaughter, the doubts disappeared. Amelia ran up the stairs and threw herself into her grandmother's arms.

"Grandma! It's so good to see you again. I've missed you! "

Clarisse held her tenderly. Amelia was so much like Philippe ...

"I missed you too, Amelia. How did the trip go?" She asked, looking away from Joseph, who had been standing two feet away from them. Joseph smiled.

"It went very well, Grandma. I had never done such a great trip, but it was very comfortable. Genovia I is the maximum. Besides, one of the hostesses, Sarah, was always talking to me. You know, we have a lot in common. And we are almost the same age. I think we're going to be good friends. And she's also very interested in environmental issues. I think Lili ... "Clarisse burst into laughter.

"Amelia, can you make a pause on your speech? I lost myself in the middle of your conversation. "

Amelia blushed.

" Sorry ..."

Clarisse hugged her again.

"No need for apologies, my dear. I was just joking with you. Now come on, you must be exhausted. Charlotte will accompany you to your room. "

"Do I see you at dinner?" She asked as she was leaving with Charlotte .

"Of course dear. Try to get some rest." Joseph took advantage of Amelia's exit and Clarisse had her back to him to approach her. When Clarisse turned to him, they were inches apart.

"Good afternoon, Joseph. You scared me!"

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty . That was not my intention." And Joseph took her hand and kissed her." You look more and more beautiful, Your Majesty ."

"It's so good to have you back."

"It's so good to be back, Clarisse. You can not imagine how much I miss you. "

"And I, you. But we'll talk better later. This is certainly not the place to continue this conversation." Joseph smiled, bowed, and walked away.

That night, Joseph joined Clarisse and Amelia for dinner. His phone rang twice and he never answered, which made Clarisse suspicious of who was calling him. Joseph, sensibly, hung up the phone and the rest of the evening went perfectly well ... At least until they entered Clarisse's suite. Joseph closed the door behind him and waited for Clarisse's bad reaction, resigned. But to his surprise, Clarisse remained silent. She kicked off her shoes, walked over to him, grabbed his tie, and dragged him into the bedroom.

 **So… What do you think?**

 **Please, leave me a review. It's so important to know your opinion.**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello** **!** **I'm** **back** **again** **.** **I'm s** **orry** **but my muse decided to take a vacation without warning.**

 **Here is another chapter from one of my favorite stories.** **I hope you like it and if you can, leave a** **review** **,** **it** **means** **the** **world** **to me**

 **Thank** **you so** **much** **to all who continue to read, follow and** **add** **to** **fav** **"Joseph".**

 **A special Thank you** **for** **CahrlotteC** **and Guest** **for leaving a** **reviews.**

 **J / C**

"But, Your Majesty , I don't want to be disrespectful but... "

"Scott, I understand your doubts but I want the young Lord Devereaux here. I'll talk to Joseph. "

Shades bowed and left, knowing that Joseph was not going to be at all pleased with the Queen's decision. Clarisse waited for him to close the office door and took a deep breath. If this was Shades reaction, Joseph's reaction will be much worse, she thought. But surprisingly, Joseph understood Clarisse's arguments, as long as the coming of the young Nicholas did not imply that Arthur Mabrey was close to Clarisse.

But life will not be easy in Genovia ... Especially with the future Queen in residence . A few days before the Royal wedding, the chemistry between Mia and Nicholas was increasingly difficult to hide.

"This is very easy, Nicholas. You are a charming man and it will be very easy to make Amelia fall in love with you! There are only a few days left until the wedding. "

"Uncle, I've been in the palace for a month and I believe Princess Mia will be an extraordinary Queen. I think we're acting bad. Maybe it's time to bow out... "

Artur Mabrey rose angrily. In two steps he was in front of Nicholas .

"Don't you dare tell me we're acting bad! I have created you since the death of your parents! Fifteen years, Nicholas! Fifteen years to make of you the new King of Genovia . "

"But Uncle ..."

Mabrey held up his hand and Nicholas fell silent.

"This was the greatest dream of your parents! And you have to respect it!" He shouted. "Amelia Renaldi will not be Queen! Believe what I tell you! "

Nicholas felt a shiver run down his spine. It would be best to keep silent and avoid an unpleasant discussion with his uncle. He took the car keys and went to his parents' old house. The old mansion was untouched since the death of Barbara and John Devereaux . It was inhabited by the butler, the cook, and his old nanny . The arrival of Nicholas was always a source of great joy. Regina, the cook, received him with a huge hug.

"You're thinner, Mr. Nicholas. Your uncle's housekeeper does not know how to treat you. Come here. I'll get you a delicious snack. "

"Thank you, Regina. But you do not need to be bothering yourself. I just come looking for some peace! "

" Don't you worry, Mr. Nicholas. Thomas, Pat... Mr. Nicholas's home!" Shouted the cook as she headed for the kitchen. Nicholas smiled and went up to his parents' room. He went in and closed the door. Nicholas was six when his parents died in a boat accident. And the few memories he had of both of them, he wanted to keep them at all costs. He felt right there. He opened the balcony window and sat in the armchair in front of the window. It was there that he had great conversations with his parents.

"How I wish you were here, mum and dad . I'm in a terrible dilemma. I met the woman of my dreams. She is beautiful, intelligent, sensitive. Worry about everyone and truly love this country! What do I do? I am completely torn between what you wanted for me and my heart! But the truth is she's going to get married within days ... For the love of Genovia .For the love of her grandmother! I feel that her feelings for me are strong too! Oh mother... I'm sure she would be the perfect daughter-in-law! "

A breeze swayed the curtains, and Nicholas smiled.

" I already kissed her ... And we ended up falling in a fountain!" Nicholas laughed. "She does not love her future husband. I will not give up. I can not give up!"

Thomas was standing outside the bedroom door. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had known Nicholas almost since he was born and protected him fiercely. Unfortunately he could not protect him from Mabrey ...

 **J / C**

Clarisse couldn't contain her tears. After the scandal of Mia and Nicholas Devereaux , the dismissal of Joseph. With scandals, Clarisse could handle ... But with Joseph's dismissal, no. It was as if her chest were ripped. But the important thing was Amelia. Within 24 hours, Amelia will be married and Artur Mabrey will not be able to do anything against the Renaldi lineage . Clarisse got up and left the office. It was time to end the day. And in silence, she went alone to her suite.

 **J / C**

Joseph could not believe it ... He was sitting at the dinner table, Clarisse was by his side ... And they were married! Married to Clarisse Renaldi ! The only woman he loved! The dream of his life! Twelve hours ago, Joseph was preparing his return to Spain and now his dream came true! Clarisse looked at him and smiled.

"You're staring ! "she whispered .

"Sorry, I still can not believe we're married. This sounds like a dream. I do not know how to be around you! "Joseph said worriedly.

"You are my husband, Joseph. What is there to know? I love you and I know we have a lot to talk about ! "

Joseph took her hand and kissed it.

" It's true , but not today, my love. Not today. The day is perfect. "

And Joseph bent approached to kiss her, but Viscount Mabrey interrupted him. Clarisse turned abruptly and Artur Mabrey was standing at the entrance to the dining room. The silence that was made was total. Shades and two other guards approached Mabrey but he did not move. With his hands behind his back, he looked at all the guests with a smile and then fixed Clarisse.

"I must congratulate you! I confess that I was surprised and wondered how a bodyguard can convince the most beautiful woman in the world to marry him! "

Clarisse was speechless and Joseph had to use all of his willpower not to get up and stuff Mabrey up. The environment has completely changed . The guests whispered to each other and all eyes were on Joseph. Sebastian got up and tried to ease the tension.

"Viscount Mabrey. I did not expect to see him at dinner ... "

"And why not? I was invited as well as all members of Parliament. Even though it's a different marriage, I think the invitation held, right? Unless my presence is too uncomfortable for certain people, unaccustomed to certain luxuries ... "

Clarisse squeezed Joseph's hand under the table and rose.

"Viscount, of course your presence is not at all appreciated but, considering that today is a day to celebrate, please sit down."

Mabrey looked at her and smiled. Then he followed the servant who indicated the place to him at one of the tables. Mia got up and approached Clarisse, worried.

" Grandma , do you want me to tell Shades to put him away?"

"No, my dear, but thank you very much for your concern. If he was put out, he would get a scandal . Besides, we are giving too much importance to the Viscount. Enjoy dinner and have fun! "

Joseph smiled and Mia hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're my grandpa !"

Contrary to the fears of almost everyone, Artur Mabrey behaved like a true gentleman and he even being one of the first to leave the party.

When Joseph closed the door to the suite , Clarisse turned and smiled. In fact, she felt nervous. Impulsive was not a word to characterize her, and she could not deny it… She was afraid that Joseph would have accepted her request for being trapped. Joseph looked at her in silence and realized almost immediately that Queen Clarisse had stayed at the party, and right now, in front of him, was Clarisse Renaldi , his wife, nervous and insecure ... Joseph reached out his hands and pulled her, hugging her tightly.

"I thought I lost you, Clarisse!"

Clarisse raised her head and looked at him.

"Joseph ..."

"Please, Clarisse, let me speak. My arrogance almost made me lose you several times over the course of my life. If I had not listened to my pride, I would have understood that it was a terrible time for you. I'm so glad you've forgiven me! "

Clarisse could not help the tears and kissed him.

"I would never forgive myself if I had lost you, Joseph. This is a new beginning, for both of us, next to the only person we truly love. "

Without a word, Joseph put an arm around her waist and another under her knees, lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

 **J / C**

Two days later, Clarisse and Joseph returned to normal activities, leaving the honeymoon to a future. At this moment, the coronation of Amelia and the help to the young Queen were the priority of Clarisse and Joseph. Everyone at the Palace was in a constant frenzy. Everything had to be perfect. Everyone loved the young princess but they would do anything for Queen Clarisse! Charlotte was the most absorbed in her work. With extraordinary professionalism, she was able to keep the Palace running like nobody else. The list of guests for the coronation included Nicholas Devereaux . Clarisse truly liked him and she knew that Amelia's feelings for the young Viscount were stronger than Mia desired ... But the heart has reasons that reason does not understand...

"Charlotte, do you know where I can find Nicholas? I want to have a private conversation with him before the coronation. "

Charlotte looked at Clarisse in amazement.

"Yes, Your Majesty . I hear he does not live with his uncle anymore. He returned to his parents' mansion. "

"I thought that Mansion had been sold shortly after their death," Clarisse said as she sipped her tea.

"It was not. And it appears that it is there that Sir Nicholas usually spends some time whenever he wants to be away from his uncle. "And Charlotte laughed. Clarisse smiled at Charlotte's uncommon ease.

"And he's going there alone?"

"No, Your Majesty . The mansion is inhabited by some of the Staff of the deceased Viscount, Regina, the cook, Thomas, the butler and his wife, Mrs. Trend . I think Pat Trend was the nanny of Sir Nicholas. "

"Good, Charlotte, please call Nicholas..." And then Clarisse went white. Her trembling hands were unable to grasp the cup and it shattered on the floor. Charlotte got up in a panic and approached Clarisse.

" Your Majesty , are you feeling all right? Do you want me to call Sir Joseph? "

"Not! I am fine. Oh Charlotte ... Is that possible? "

"I'm not understanding, Your Majesty ... "

"Charlotte ... Is it…? Nicholas and Amelia are almost the same age, are they not? "

"Yes ... But I still don't understand ..."

"When Sandra died, her husband brought Joseph a letter from a lover of her, saying that ´they´ no longer gave money for Frederic... And he signed the letter with TT ... Could it be Thomas Trend?"

Now it was Charlotte's turn to lose her voice.

"It may be possible, Your Majesty . Do you want me to call Sir Joseph? "

" Do not Charlotte. I do not want to give him false expectations. I have to think ... Please call Nicholas and get an hour to receive me. And let Scott know, please. "

"But you go alone, Your Majesty ? " Charlotte asked, looking worried, and anticipating the confusion this would have with Joseph ... Clarisse immediately recognized that she was right and smiled.

"Once again dear , you're right. I'll talk to Joseph and we'll both go. "

Charlotte smiled at her and grabbed the phone. Clarisse went out and went looking for her husband, meeting him at the first place... The security hub! It was not a place where Clarisse use to go, but she was amused at the men's reaction as she entered unannounced. Men trained to defend her, even at the cost of their own lives, mountains of muscle and bad temper... But when she entered, they looked like school boys, ashamed and not knowing what to do.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." And Clarisse was greeted with one voice:

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty ! "

Joseph smiled and turned to Clarisse, kissing her hand.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit, Your Majesty ? "He asked with a deep bow. Clarisse laughed.

"I know that you are all very busy but I wonder if our Head of Security can dispense my husband, to accompany me on a walk in the garden! "

Shades blushed deeply and this time it was Joseph who did not suppress a laugh.

" Your Majesty ... "

" It was a joke, Scott." Clarisse replied with a smile. Joseph reached out and took her arm in his. They went almost all the way in silence, but as soon as they entered the garden, Joseph asked her...

"What's the matter, Clarisse?"

"Nothing. Can't I just enjoy my husband's company? "

Joseph stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist, but Clarisse stepped back a little. Joseph knew that Clarisse still did not feel at ease with public displays of affection, but he still would not let her go.

"Clarisse, I know there's something going on. Tell me, please. "

Clarisse lowered her eyes and looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Joseph, I ... I'm not sure if I should talk to you or not ... It's all speculation and I'm not sure of anything. Therefore I fear that when I speak to you of certain coincidences, I will give you false hopes ... "

" Frederic ... Tell me what's going on, Clarisse. Right now!" Joseph said in an authoritative tone and stared at her.

Clarisse looked at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry my love. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I should not have spoken like this ... "

Clarisse looked at him in silence but understood the anguish. Twenty-one years without knowing where were his son…

" I asked Charlotte to give me an hour to speak privately with Lord Devereaux ... "

"If he was older, I would be jealous. You love this boy, don't you? "

"Yes, I really, really like him, especially since he had the courage to face his uncle and Members of Parliament. But Amelia also likes him very much ... In a very different way from me... "

"I agree with you, my dear."

"And that's why I asked Charlotte to find him ..." And Clarisse told the rest of the story. Joseph was dizzy and he was shaking.

"Nicholas!"

Sooooooo? What do you think? Earn a chocolate who leaves a review !


End file.
